Generator Rex: The Magic Continues
by KaliAnn
Summary: Slight xover with my XS. Circe has given birth to their child and the new family is looking forward to the future. Until a secret society of magical users steal their baby! With help from old and new friends, can the parents save their beloved child? Part 2 of AU Generator Rex trilogy
1. A New Life

It had nearly been eight full months since the truce between Providence and Abysus. During the last eight months significant changes had been implemented into standard Providence protocol. No longer were people being sterilized after being cured. Instead they were given a real thorough exam to ensure they were safe and healthy thanks to Dr. Holiday's tireless efforts. Noah, who had become a junior agent, was working diligently with his family to make restorations to all the people hurt by the sterilization and ensuring that the dreaded vaccine had been taken back to research and development. Six had been very busy training the agents in the new EVO protocols ensuring that no more mistakes would be made when it came to EVOs.

Perhaps the most remarkable changes being made in Providence were the ones with Rex and Circe who were now both sixteen. White Knight had made it very clear he was not happy being forced into housing a pregnant Abysus Teenage Ambassador and her android chaperon, but his granddaughter threat prevented him from carrying out his plans. For Circe the responsibility of helping EVOs all over the world and undoing the damage Van Kliess had done was a daunting task, but she had made small victories by convincing the UN not to retaliate against Abysus thanks to her years of being a blue blooded Boston girl. She was hoping that after she gave birth that she could convince the UN to allow Abysus a second chance to join.

Speaking of her pregnancy it had been the scariest and happiest time of her life. When Rex wasn't busy helping her protect the EVO population or curing them he was busy preparing for the birth of their child. Providence had given them their own personal suite to live in (Bobo got to keep Rex's old room). With some help they had purchased everything they needed and had read over a dozen parenting books. Van Kliess and Seven of Nine had agreed to help out a bit after the birth. Even coming to Providence for short visits under heavy guard to give the new parents a break. With the birth of their child, the first one to be born to an EVO pair, fast approaching there wasn't much to do, but make sure Circe's was healthy and pick out a name.

At the moment Doc was in the lab with Holiday reviewing Circe's latest test results. The android had spared no expense ensuring the safety and health of the unborn baby. With Holiday's help the two of then had performed amniocenteses, an extensive and detailed genetic test on both parents, and even with the use of special probe scanned the baby for any rare diseases. So far all the tests had been normal. "I've been reviewing Circe's latest sonogram and I'm pleased that the fetus has dropped down and the placenta is still attached to the uterus wall. The baby's heart rate was normal and I saw no cord problems so Circe should be able to deliver vaginally in week and half's time. Has she been following your advice as well Ms. Holiday?"

"Circe has been taking all her prenatal vitamins, doing light exercise, and not using her powers. The change in blood flow when Circe uses her second mouth could deprive the baby of oxygen so she's been very diligent about that. As long as she keeps off her feet and continues to get her daily check up I don't see her losing the baby. I have to say I'm very excited about the thought of a new life being born here. So much of the time Providence is about containing or taking life away. Now we have a chance to help shape the destiny of a very special child. I have to say I'm nervous and I'm not even the mother!"

"The only issue you should be nervous about Dr. Holiday is if that child's nanites are active the minutes it's born," White Knight said, his screen lighting up and intruding in on the two doctor's conversation. "Thanks to my granddaughter's threats we are in the dark about the level of nanite activity in the child. We have to be prepared for any contingency included the possibility that the child will have to be contained after birth."

"Sir, Lord Van Kliess and Dr. Hansen have made it clear that any unprovoked or unwarranted attempts on the family's life would be a direct violation of the treaty and consist of an act of war. I can assure you Dr. Holiday and I have been monitoring the nanite activity in both mother and child and there has been no sign of anything unusual. Your fears are not necessary. If there is any sign of danger or trouble I or Agent Six can handle it. Instead of envisioning all the things that could go wrong perhaps you should be prepping the medical staff or buying a gift for Circe's baby shower."

White Knight stared down the android before speaking. "I'm not the partying type. If you recall I'm not thrilled with this birth for several reasons including that our weapon in this war will be distracted from his duties as a father. He's already been distracted enough caring for his girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he married her. This is all wrong!"

"Sir, is it so wrong to hope that a child from two opposing sides can bring peace? EVO activity has actually gone down as more of them are cure or make their way to Abysus. Rex hasn't been distracted by his new responsibilities rather they have matured him and made him a better solider. Change is good sir and I don't think even you want to go back to the way it was before."

"Watch your tone Holiday you can always be replaced. Keep me updated on the situation and if Rex's uncle or my granddaughter decide to stop by for a visit inform me at once," White Knight said before vanishing from the screen. Holiday slumped down against the computer council exhausted. The door to the lab hissed open and in walked Six, Noah, and Bobo. It looked like their last mission had been a success and no major injuries had been sustained. Six took one look at her and asked, "What happened? Did White Knight threaten you again?"

"Doesn't he always Kaori? He's really not looking forward to the birth of this child. He thinks the birth will signal the end of the world or something. How was your mission?"

"Let's just say Gambon has a new crater thanks to Bobo ticking off the local wildlife. Noah and I had managed to contain the rampaging animal EVO and Rex was moving in for the cure when Bobo had the whole elephant heard rampaging towards us." 

"Hey, I was at fault there really! How was I supposed to know that tree trunk was an elephant leg?"

"I don't know Bobo why not use your sense of smell? All I know is that I nearly got stomped to death because of your mistake! You're lucky Rex cured the matriarch of the herd or we had been flat as pancakes. This is not what I signed up for," Noah muttered. "Hey where did Rex go?" He got an answer when shouting could be heard coming from the couples suite. "Not again. You think the two of them would have settled the argument about baby names by now. What round is this? Seven? Eight?"

"It's ten. They both agreed to pick one name for the child based on gender and movie preference for some reason. Why they did that is beyond my comprehension," Six responded smoothly. "I hope they resolve this soon otherwise maintenance is going to have to repair the suite _again._"

The two teens were in their spacious and deluxe living room throwing insults at one another again. The room had soft plush carpets, cheery arts and craft style furniture and beautiful artwork and curio around the room. Photos of the two of them and the rest of their "family" were hung on top of the pseudo fireplace mantel. The walls were a soft yellow with blue trim. Normally the couple was very harmonious helping and supporting each other, but not at the moment.

Ever since Circe had enter her third trimester the fears and responsibilities of the two teens seem to overwhelm them spilling out in ridiculous arguments. Maintenance once had to come in and repair the nursery because Rex had thrown a fit and torn off the kitty and puppy dog wallpaper on the wall claiming it was to girly. Circe had retaliated by throwing out all the pizza and soda saying the junk food was going to kill her and the baby. Their current argument was what to call the baby.

"For the last time Rex we will not name the baby if its boy after a lion king and cocky horse! Can imagine the complex our child will have growing up with the name Simba (Lion King), Buck (Home on the Range) Van Kliess? He'd been teased by every kid in school!" Circe shouted, wheezing a bit. Instead of her normal attire she was draped in a comfortable red maternity dress with fuzzy bunny slippers. It had been a gift from Seven of Nine saying Circe needed to relax and calm down.

"And your name choice is any better? You want to name our daughter after a Disney princess who didn't make the cut and little mouse girl from a Sherlock style movie. Eilonwy (Black Cauldron) Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Winchester? When did we agree the child wouldn't be sharing my last name at least?" Rex was wearing a mix of his old clothes and the ones he got at Van Kliess. He had switched out the gloves and boots for his old ones, but kept the rest of it. He was extremely tired from the mission in Gambian and had come back to his suite excited that he had finally found the perfect name for his son? That was when Circe started screaming again. 

"Probably around the same time I told you I wasn't ready to think about marriage! You always think you have to be right don't you Rex? If things aren't done your way then you throw a fit. What about what I want huh? I'm the mother here, the bringer of the new hope for human and EVO kind? You think its easy meeting with world leaders while getting looks of disapproval because you're a runaway team mom? No, you wouldn't because you always had Providence or Van Kliess taking care of you!"

"Don't put words in my mouth Circe! It's not any easier for me! Half the time I get my ass kicked before I can even get the chance to talk to EVOs. Earning their trust to the point I can offer them a choice is sometimes next impossible. Then I have to deal with the crap the other Providence and governmental agencies are giving me when I try to talk to them about policy change and EVO rights! So why don't you cut me some slack!"

"Rex you're going to ugh," Circe let out small gasp. Rex rushed over to and helped her recline into the glider chair. "Are you alright? Is the baby in distress? Should I get Doc or Holiday?" 

"Calm down our daughter (son!) was just giving me a little kick to let me know she doesn't appreciate all this tension. Isn't that right sweetie? You hate it when mommy wails on your bolt for brains daddy isn't that right?" Circe said, gently stroking her swollen belly.

"Hey, don't listen to a word she says son. Your mom may be a former aristocrat, but she doesn't know the first thing about fun," Rex jokes, and then he took notice of Circe's face. "I really got to learn to think before I speak. Circe, what's really wrong? It's not just work or the baby is it?"

"Rex, its nothing you need to be concerned about. I have a grip on it really. Ow! Hey I'm being honest here! Ow! Oh you just won't let mommy off the hook will you? You remind me of your grandmother baby girl. She could always tell when I was lying," Circe commented softly. Her face was very sad.

"Circe, I know you met with your parents about a month or so ago when you were doing diplomatic work in Boston. What happened? Please tell me."

"It wasn't the happiest of reunions Rex. I was with Doc and my usual escorts were talking with some of the most influncetal people in America hoping to negotiate trade and health care for Abysus when my parents showed up. They almost didn't recognize their little _water sprite_ with how much I've changed. I don't know how, but they convinced me to have lunch with them. I should have never agreed to it."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse, nothing had really changed. They still disowned me and thought I was a freak not to say I hadn't tarnished the family name by getting pregnant out of wedlock and working for the world's biggest threat proclaiming his ideals to the world. My mother was so insistent saying that I should give her the baby and let her raise it to be a proper member of society. That had no idea what challenges I was facing or what awful horrors I could bring about to my unborn baby. I got so fed up I nearly screamed at them! I've been on edge ever since. Rex, what kind of mom will I be with role models like them?" 

"Hey at least you remember having parents and being a kid, I don't have any of that. Forget what your mom said she doesn't know anything. You'll be a great mom and I think our little one is agreement right?" Rex said, feeling the baby kick. "Why don't you sing our little one's song so he/she goes to sleep?"

Circe smiled and stared rocking back and force smiling. Her arms cradled her stomach and she began to sing softly a song that she thought fit her baby to a T. It was a song called Who I Am by Jessica Andrew.

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am. 

Circe drifted off to a gentle slumber and Rex place a blanket over her. Smiling he went to the bedroom and grew a small bush before infusing it with metal. With this hybrid he was able to contact Van Kliess secretly through the plant network without being detected by White Knight. It took a few seconds, but soon Rex was connected. "Hey Biowulf how are you doing today?"

"I have few complaints. Seven of Nine finally managed to get rid of the flea problem." 

"I bet that's a relief. Hey, can you get my uncle? I need to talk to him about something important?" A few minutes later Van Kliess was on the line smiling happy to hear from his nephew. They hadn't had much unmonitored contact over the last several months so it was a nice change of pace to be able to talk freely without being watched. "Hey Uncle Shaka, how are you doing today?" 

"Much better thank you for asking. Anya's latest experiment has help stabilize my nanites for longer periods of time than before. Hopefully soon I can stop draining others of their nanites to stay healthy."

"That's great to hear! It's so hard to help convince EVOs to go to Abysus when they think they might end up snack food for you if they become out of control. Its nice to know Abysus is taking shape." 

"Yes it is Rex, thanks to your efforts our dreams are becoming a reality, but I have a feeling that isn't why you called me Rex. Is everything going alright with you and Circe? I know that last time we spoke the two you were having some minor altercations." 

"It's cool really Uncle nothing wrong per say it's just, Circe told me about her impromptu visit with her parents. It didn't go so well." 

"Considering their bigamist thoughts towards our kind and the fact they tried to hand off their daughter for sterilization I'm not surprised. I can only surmise they tried to convince her to give them the baby when it's born."

Rex nodded his head. "Circe told them flat out no way, but the conversation has left her doubting her abilities to be a good mom. I mean lets face it both of us are teens who really haven't had the easiest of lives and have major responsibilities to the world. How are we going to raise this child, both as a symbol of EVO kind and as regular parents if we don't have any good role models? I don't even remember my father so what right do I have to try and be one?"

"I was wondering if that's what was bothering you. Rex, I may have never been a real father, but I can tell you from experience with helping Wilhelmina and Kacancu raise you and Ron. Both of you were a handful especially you Rex. You were such a wild child that you made your father cry from time to time. Even Ron couldn't keep up with you, but Wilhelmina usually got you to behave by reading to you."

"I wish I could remember them. Sometimes I think I'm on the brink of getting a memory back, but then it fades. You don't know what its like to stare at the only picture you have of your family and be fraught with desire to know more."

"I do Rex believe me I understand more then you can imagine. Listen to me okay? You may not have memories of your family, but the way the raised you can be seen in the way you behave and think. I know my brother and his wife would have been proud of you and the way you're taking care of your family. Don't agonize over being the ideal father; just be the best you can be. Now remember to call me after the birth so I can arrange a lovely guarded visit with my grandniece alright?"

"I promise Uncle. I can't wait to see you and the rest of the Pack again. Oh and Uncle Shaka, thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time my boy any time."

The next few days went by without incident. Circe seemed to have recovered from the incident with her parents and the couple had finished setting up the nursery with the gifts the family had gotten them for the baby shower. Holiday had knitted a soft lilac baby blanket with pictures of animals on it. Six had given them a new digital camera and photo album to create their own baby book. Bobo gave them a stuffed monkey and Noah's family had contributed by getting the latest baby monitors on the market so they could keep an eye on their child when they were on missions. Doc had given them sets of clothes. Even Callan and White Knight had contributed bye getting loads of diapers and a rattle. Everything was coming together nicely.

Circe was in the lab getting a final check up with Rex standing by her side. He was a little squeamish around all the OB-GYN equipment. Circe was looking at the ultrasound machine and listening to the fetal heart monitor. "Well Doc how does everything look in there? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is doing just fine and the ultrasound shows a perfectly healthy baby of forty weeks. The baby's turned and by all the activity I'm seeing I think you can expect you to go into labor any day now," Doc responded, as he finished the examination.

"That's good to hear. I'm done being fat! I want this baby out of me now!"

"Circe, please try to remain calm. Your blood pressure is a little higher then we like it to be. Your stress test also tells me you've been experiencing some anxiety lately. You haven't been doing anything that would cause these results?"

"Holiday I can assure you that Circe hasn't been using her powers and that I've kept her stress level down. We wouldn't ah Circe your killing me!"

"Agh!"

"What's wrong Circe? Where's the pain oh my lord, Doc her water just broke!"

"What broke, hey where are you taking her? What's going on?" 

"Circe's water broke signaling the beginning of labor! Call the OB team to labor and delivery stat! I want the nurses ready with NICU incubator incase something goes wrong. Doc, take Circe to L&D I'll be there shortly. Come on Rex we need to get you sterile. You're going to become a father tonight," Holiday informed the shocked teen as he was dragged away.

Several hours later Noah, Bobo along with Six and several security guards were waiting outside the delivery room. Rex had cut the video link to the room to keep White out causing him to fume. He had almost ordered them to blow the doors off the hinges and secure the room when Six reminded him of his promise. Screams and shouts of pain could be heard from inside.

"Good grief you think she was dying in there. Not even my simian cousins made this much of fuss when they were giving birth," Bobo complained.

"You did not just compare Circe to a monkey did you? I wish we could be in there to support Rex. When my mom had Noelani she nearly broke my dad's hand because of the contractions. Can't they give her an epidural?" Noah questioned. Another loud curse followed by the sounds of machines being shoved into the wall could be heard.

"In this case that's not an option. Because of the unique situation surrounding the birth and unknown factors of how the drugs would effect the status of the baby's nanites Circe has to give birth naturally. I'm sure she's fine and so is Rex. The boy can take down an army of insane EVOs. I'm sure he can handle his girlfriend giving birth."

"REX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Circe screamed as another contraction hit. This one felt like her entire insides were being rearranged and upside down. After her water broke unexpectedly she had dilated from one to ten centimeters in a matter of three hours. Things had happened fast and she found herself gowned and getting ready to bear down. Rex was fighting the urge to morph his hands to avoid them being crushed as she continued to push. Sweat poured down her face, her hair was greatly disheveled and she was exhausted. "I can't do this. It hurts too much!" 

"The baby's already crowning Circe, just a few more pushes and you'll be a mom. Team please stand by," Holiday urged as she got ready to catch the baby. Doc was ready to assist and run his checks.

"Come on you can do it Circe! You're the strongest person I know. This should be easy! Remember to breath and then push ah!" Rex groaned, as his hand was crushed again.

Circe groaned and pushed. Holiday kept urging her. Gritting her teeth she bore down and pushed with all her might. A slurping sound was heard and she sank into the bed as the sounds of a baby crying filled the room. "Is the baby okay? What is it?"

"Congratulations both of you! You have a perfectly healthy baby girl! Rex, you want to cut the cord?" Holiday said, lifting the squirming and bawling baby. Rex was crying tears of joy as he gently cut his daughters cord. Doc whisked her over to the Team who started running their health and nanite checks. "Okay no time to celebrate. Circe you need deliver the after birth and then you can see your baby."

"Right! This should be easy after delivering the baby," Circe said. A few minutes later the placenta was delivered and the baby was all cleaned up. She passed her Apgar, birth diseases screening, and her nanites were deactivate. She was a perfectly healthy normal girl weighing 9lbs 5 oz and measuring 26 inches.

"Hello little Eilonwy Olivia Van Kliess. I'm your mommy and this knucklehead over here is your daddy. You don't know how long I've been waiting to meet you," Circe cooed as she cradled her baby close to her chest. Rex stroked place a comforting hand on her shoulder before gently stroking his daughter's cheek. "She's perfect isn't she Rex? She even looks like you don't you think?"

"Yeah she has my skin, hair, and eyes, but your smile and nose. She's so beautiful. I can't believe the two of us created this little person," Rex said in awe. He was surprised when Circe handed him Eilonwy to hold. He was so afraid he might drop her, but once his daughter was in his arms he couldn't stop staring at this miracle. The entire world just faded away so he didn't hear his friends coming in to congratulate him or give him fake cigars nor did he hear the conversation between Holiday, Doc and White Knight assuring them the child wasn't a threat. The only thing that mattered at that particular moment was his family and the joy for the future it gave him.


	2. Babynapped

A few hours later the new family was settling in for the night. Holiday and Doc had insisted that the family spend the night together in the recovery room just incase. Rex protested stating that Circe and Eilonwy were perfectly healthy and they should be allowed to sleep in their suite. Holiday and Doc put there foot down.

"Rex, too many complications can happen to both mother and child twenty four hours after birth. Circe could still have uterine bleeding or amniotic fluid embolism. We have to monitor her uterus to make sure the placenta isn't still attached or it inverts. Worth case scenario she suffers from thyroid storm causing too many hormones to be produce sending her into shock or death," Holiday said, educating Rex to the dangers of his family.

"Eilonwy also might suffer some complication if you leave now. Right now she is healthy, but that could change in a heartbeat. She could get breathing complications, have a reaction to something in the environment, it's really hard to say Rex. Just wait a day or two and then you can spend time with your family in you suite. For now I will get an extra cot and the three of you can spend the night together alright?" Doc questioned. Noting Rex conceding, the android beamed before striding away to fetch the cot.

"This sucks majorly. I wanted to spend the night in our big comfy bed with Eilonwy in the bassinet we picked out. I spent enough time assembling the crazy thing she should use it right?" Rex inquired sheepishly. His facial expression softened as he saw his daughter nuzzled up close Circe's bosom breast feeding happily. "Wow, you're a natural at that. I didn't think you get it right the first time."

Circe chuckled a bit before replying, "Doc and Holiday coached me well and it helps that our little idol inherited her daddy's voracious appetite. That means when she wakes up for her three am feeding and changing you get diaper duty."

"Ah that's inhuman! Why can't we just get Doc to do it? Joking Circe! Man I can't wait until Uncle Shaka and Dr. Hansen visit the Pack. When they see your cute little face I bet even Biowulf will crack a smile. Isn't that right my little idol? You're the cutest, nicest, happiest baby in the whole world aren't you?" Eilonwy stopped feeding long enough to gurgle and tried to focus her eyes on dad. She let out small meow like cry before going back to her feeding. "Wow you know who I am don't you?" 

"Of course she knows who you are Rex. Babies can hear sounds from inside the womb. It's how they identify who suppose to take care of them once they get out. Good job breastfeeding Circe. If you find have trouble breast feeding come to us and we'll get you a pump understood?" Doc told the teen mom as he set up a cot next to the hospital bed. She nodded and noticed the little girl had stopped feeding. Thinking that the baby had enough to eat she proceed to burp her forgetting to put a towel on her back. Circe soon had regurgitated milk sloshing down her back. "Give her to Rex and I'll help you get cleaned up."

"You can't do that to mommy no you can't. Do it on Uncle Six or Bobo, but not mommy! You're going to have a great life here in Providence my little idol. We have lots of EVOs for you to play with when you're older, your own personal SWAT team to protect you from harm, and best of all the Keep to fly around in! Hey, Holiday did White Knight approve my request?"

"For paternity leave so you can stay with Circe and Eilonwy for awhile? Not exactly Rex considering you're the first person in Providence history to ask for that. Circe is taking two months off from her duties because she's allowed that under regulations and Doc can handle some of the diplomatic work until she's recovered, but you're still our number one weapon and cure. White Knight is willing to give you a reprieve from major missions for a month, but if something serious arises expect to be called on at moment's notice," Holiday informed the teen father. In reality White Knight had wanted to give his precious weapon zero time off, but Holiday had talked him into giving the boy a month pointing out it would help them monitor the baby better.

"Well I guess its better then nothing. So where did Six and the rest go? I haven't seen them since they met Eilonwy a few hours ago."

"Noah went home to his family and Six and Bobo are resting. Right now we don't want to expose Eilonwy's immature immune system to any more germs then necessary right now. They can visit for longer when she's a bit older. Now why don't the three of you get some sleep? You'll need it for when she wakes up in the middle of the night. Call us on the vidphone if you need anything okay?"

Rex nodded too busy rocking Eilonwy to sleep to pay attention. He noticed a small star shaped birthmark above her navel, but dismissed it as nothing. She was being fussy crying softly and wrinkling her nose, but Rex hummed a few lines of "Who I Am" and she went right to sleep. Gently placing her in the incubator Rex and Circe got into their beds and fell asleep worn out from the day's events. Holiday and Doc took a quick snapshot before lowering the lights and leaving the young family alone in the medical bay for the night.

Outside Providence Headquarters a full moon with a bluish tint hovered in the sky among the celestial starts twinkling brightly. A gentle breeze made it way across the desert and through the gorge whistling in the chill night air. All was quite and still. The hours of darkness was interrupted by the formation of a portal across the gorge just outside of Providence range. Unlike Breach's portal this one was different appearing to be more of a silvery tear in the air before closing revealing three women in their mid twenties. Each of them was wearing a long, form fitted robe with a dropped waist and a braided rope belt, and a short v shaped cloak and a veiled hood with a silvery band with the triple moon symbol and two stars on either side.

"So this is the grand headquarters of the agency that is supposesedly too save human kind from the infestation of machines? I'm not impressed by what I see. To think that the one we seek is here in this deplorable building is unthinkable," the woman in light blue said. She was very petite, but had a strong build. Her skin was pale with a tint of blue. Her robes had waves running across the hem and the sleeves had been cut short to reveal light blue wave lines forming a band around her wrist. She was carrying an Egyptian style wand, but holding it more like a battle staff. Removing her hood revealed a lovely face, almond shaped gold eyes with high arching eyebrows and tiny nose with plum colored lips. Her hair was styled short on top and long and messy on the bottom with different changing shades of blue through out it. The last striking detail was a small water droplet tattoo under her left eye. "This place should provide me with the challenge I greatly desire."

"Remember Aoife, our task at hand is to find the savior here and bring them back to Haven. Your skills and abilities designated you our de facto leader for the duration of this assignment so please don't allow your personal agenda to interfere with the duties assigned to us by our High Priestess," the one in ivory spoke up. Swirls of air decorated her hem and her right ankle had a gray swirl on it. Tied around her neck was beautiful ruby quartz crystal on a silver chain that appeared to be glowing faintly. Lowering her hood revealed a head full of platinum blond hair that was braided around the bangs and long and voluminous on the bottom, lavender eyes and tattoo of a tornado on her right cheek.

"Oriana is right Aoife. Providence agents are one the toughest soldiers in the world rivaling those of oriental origins. The knowledge imparted to our High Priestess by the Goddess showed her that we must be careful. There are soldiers, EVOs and even healers that will attempt to prevent us from getting the savior and ensuring that the prophecy comes to pass. It will take all three of our skills and abilities to get in and out without being captured. Are we ready?" Moya, the last and final one asked. She had magenta colored hair held up in a series of loops with pink eyes. Her markings and tattoo were rainbow on one shoulder and a sun on the other. Her robes were light pink almost salmon colored with symbols of light on the hem. Tied to her waist were several vials containing strange liquids.

"You're right of course Moya. Nothing else matters except securing the savior. Blessed Goddess of the night protect us as we journey to fulfill the prophecy you gave the covenant and grant us a safe return to Haven. In your honor we act always. Let us begin, Moya get us inside that building now!" 

"My pleasure," Moya smiled grabbing a green vial from her waist. Chanting in a mix of Celtic and Gaelic she felt the potion in her hand activate bubbling. With expert aim she pitched the vial at Providence blowing up a sizeable whole in the building. Alarms started blaring and lights flashed, but the woman ignored that. "I always do enjoy a spectacular bang."

"Oriana get us in the building now!" Aoife commanded. Oriana nodded conjuring a powerful gust of wind that lifted the trio off the cliff side and carried them over the gorge and into the whole. The three women were encircled at once by over a dozen agents. Six was leading them with Bobo by his side.

"Alright we can do this the easy way or the way. Personally Bobo would love to do it the hard way," Bobo chuckled leveling his laser pistols at the women.

"This is restricted government space you have trespassed and attacked us without provocation. Thos I don't know what you three EVOs want, but you will not get it. Surrender now and allows us to take you in to custody. For you own safety I advice you to listen to me." 

"How noble of you to offer us a chance to turn ourselves in to your custody for our safety. However, there are two things wrong with your statements. One, we _had_ provocation for coming here and attacking your base. Two, were not exactly EVOs. Ladies! Attack!" Aoife shouted. With a snap of her wrist she pulled the water out of the pipes creating a swirling wave that pounded several soldiers into adjoining corridors. Moya created a dazzling light show from her fingertips blinding others while Oriana trapped the remaining agents with a mini tornado. The girls took off with agents hot on their tales firing weapons.

"Lock down floors 2-10, get restraining poles and tranquilizers. Break out the elemental protective armor. No one goes after those three alone do you hear me! Be careful, I have feeling there's more to our guests then meets the eye. Holiday, are you tracking them?"

"Six, the sensors are having a hard time locking onto our intruders. Their biometrics are unusual to say the least. Thermal readings indicate their body temperature is slightly higher then average. I'm going to try to keep an eye on them using the cameras and full spectrum camera," Holiday said over the com link. "Doc, maybe you should go check on Circe and Rex. We don't want to alarm them to much."

"Will do doctor. No one will harm the teens or their newborn on my watch!" 

"Be careful! Sir, were managing the best we can, but these women are different then anything or anyone we've encountered before," she told the frowning face of White Knight. Both of them watch the video feed as it appeared that the trio somehow could open locked doors or avoid hidden safe guards. Whenever they encountered someone the three of them would chant, but to faint for audio to pick up. At the same time their temperature spiked and something strange would happen. "I've never seen readings like this."

"How hard is it to contain a three of twenty something EVOs in medieval garb? We've fought monsters and Van Kliess for Christ sake. I knew this family and peace business would be the end of us."

"Sir as you can plainly see are not the typical EVOs we fight, in fact I'm not even sure they are EVOs. I don't know what is going on, but something tells me they didn't just break in here to cause damage. They want something and we have figure out what it is fast!" 

The trio had made a t shape corridor on the sixth floor. Using their abilities they had managed to disarm, destroy, and trap most of the Providence agents and their little toys, but they were still no closer to finding their target. "Moon and stars, those agents are persistent especially the green man. We need to find our savior now. Oriana, have you found the savior yet with your scrying crystal?" 

"The man made electric energy is interfering with my abilities to properly scry for the savior's manna. I can tell the general direction the person is, but not an exact position," Oriana replied clutching the crystal in her hands.

"We need to find our savior and quickly before they figure out who we are after if they haven't already. They must be monitoring our activities and the only reason they have not already increased protection is because of our silencing charm to block them from hearing us. I think Oriana and I should go get savior while you do battle with the green one and the monkey. When the crystal can't scry anymore Oriana can use her psychometry along with my animation skills to pinpoint the location. Once we have the savior we'll regroup and create new fold to get out of here. Sound like a plan?"

The three heard the sounds of rushing feet and Aoife nodded. "Go my sisters! Be careful! Remember the savior will be protected by their greatest defense! I'll catch up, but first I have a warrior's battle to fight. Well Mr. Six my name doesn't mean warrior women for nothing. Time you saw my battle prowess!" Slamming down her wand the staff glowed and suddenly a variety of weapons appeared in front of her. Grabbing a glowing chain she ripped it from midair and started twirling it around her body as Callan, Six, and Bobo appeared. "The three of you are the slowest warriors I have ever encountered. I was beginning to wonder if you thought I was a threat."

"Knock it off and tell us were your friends are lady!" Callan commanded, cocking his gun. He growled as the young lady chuckled at the sight of him. "I'm not joking lady! Tell us where your friends are and what in the name of God you're doing here!" 

"That's Goddess muscleman and why should I tell you any of my secrets mortal? Out of all of you only the green one has the spirit of true warrior and is worthy of anything I have to say. So put your gun down before you hurt yourself. My sisters and I will never defeated by you."

"Well you and your "sisters" can eat lead! Take this!" Callan fired, ignoring Six's order to hold his fire. The bullets went flying towards Aoife who held her ground. Her eyes flashed and like water gracefully flowed out of their path stunning them. With the force of raging river she snapped her chain wrapping it around Callan gun and crushing it to pieces. She yanked hard on the chain pulling the surprised agent towards her where she smashed his jaw in and proceeded to wrap the chain around him taking him out of the game.

"That chick plays dirty if you ask me. Hey what's the oof oof!" Bobo struggled to speak after Aoife snatched a glowing bolo from midair. She darted forward so fast she was nothing but a blur. One second she was standing by her wand the next she managed to tie up and gag the chimp. Doing a series of backflips she snatched two athemas from the air and brought them up to block Six's katanas.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder when we would do battle. You have the soul of a true guardian, a warrior of the highest honor," Aoife admitted as she slashed with one anthemia and blocked with the other. She tried to twist her blades around in an attempt to force Six's katanas down, but Six knew what she was doing and revered the twist causing their blades to lock. The two of them forced themselves apart eyeing the other with a critical eye. "My blood is pumping in ecstasy! I'm almost tempted to not use my gift to beat you!"

"Gift? You mean your water abilities or something else?" Six questioned. He had to admit she was a brilliant fighter and was great tactician thinking of strategies on the spot to neutralize her opponents and dealing with surprises. He hated to admit it but she might be too much for him to handle. "What is your name and why did you come to Providence?"

"Now that would be telling now would it? I suggest that we settled this as honorable warriors. Should you emerge the victor your boon will be my name and motives and the same goes for me should I win. Now let's finish this," Aoife replied simply, her gold eyes flashed. She charged forward with no concern for her safety at all. She threw one anthemia a split second before Six did. The result was her blade nicked the katana in the right spot to send into the ceiling getting stuck while her blade fell to the ground. She rolled on the ground avoiding a slash from Six snatching up her blade thrusting it forward getting him in the leg causing blood to flow. "First blood is mine!"

"Last blood is what matters most. Let's see how you fight when you can't see," Six retorted calmly cutting open a pipe send a cloud of steam out and swallow up them. Using the magnetic feature on the katana he retrieved on his sword. Using the techniques he learned in Japan he knew where his foe was. Steadying his breath he reacted quickly slashing and cutting at the young lady trying to incapacitate her. To his shock though she seemed to have almost a sixth sense that helped her dodge all his attacks and allow her to cut him instead. After having much of his suit torn and getting cut up he took a step back and used his mind to review the situation. After a minute he came to a startling conclusion that he unknowingly voiced, "It appears that you have some form of ESP, a sixth sense that alerts you to what is to come. I've never seen an EVO with that kind of power before." 

"I told you I'm not an EVO but you are right about one thing, I do have a form of ESP. I'm a precognitive, which means all my senses have the ability to predict what's about to happen before it does. Sometimes I get full fledge visions! It's a handy gift to have when your specialty is magical weapons and your elemental power is water. My battle prowess is unlike anything you have encountered before and that's why you lose!" Aoife voice echoed through the fog. Before Six could react he found pinned to the wall with two blades unable to move. Her fist and feet flew doing a lot of damage before she summons a sphere of water to encase him. He struggled to remain and breathe, but the pressure was aggravating his wounds. Finally he blacked out and fell to the ground defeated.

Aoife picked up her blades and checked for a pulse. He was alive, but unable to move. "You did well Green Man. No one has ever pushed me to my limits and forced me to use elemental magic to wing a weapons battle. I'll reward you for the battle of lifetime. My name is Aoife and I am here to find and retrieve the savior of all magical kind," she whispered into his ear. Picking up her wand she called back her weapons and hurried to find her friends.

While Aoife had been busy with Six and Bobo Oriana and Moya had made their way through the halls of Providence in search of their savior. The scrying crystal was glowing and humming as they got closer to their target. Suddenly it stopped glowing in front of the doors marked OPS. Moya blew the doors off their tracks with a potion and entered the room. Agents started firing their weapons and Holiday ordered them to take them alive. Oriana summoned a powerful updraft that tossed all the agents up into the ceiling getting them stuck there leaving Holiday alone with a laser pistol and a syringe with a powerful sedative. "That's far enough you two! I don't know what you are, but I'm here to make sure you don't get any farther then this!"

"I'm sensing powerful mythical vibrations coming off from her Moya. She's had recent contact with our savior. I need to touch her to find out the exact location of the savior. Can you do it?"

"No problem Oriana we just have to wait for her to do something stupid."

"I'll show you stupid!" Holiday shouted firing the laser pistol, but that was a mistake. Moya used her elemental magic over light to turn the lasers against Holiday putting her in a cage. Holiday cursed herself for being stupid. She _knew_ that young woman could use light! Holiday didn't have time to belittle herself as she was frozen to the spot as Oriana touched her wrist. Oriana's lavender eyes glazed over. In her mind's eye she saw black and white flashbacks in chronological order. She saw Holiday doing the exam with Doc, Rex, Circe and their baby sleeping in the med lab, and Doc going to protect the family from intruders. She let go and Holiday fainted to the floor. "The savior is in the Med Lab Recovery three corridors' to the left, take two rights and go forward two hundred feet and you'll find the door. Be careful the mechanical golem is guarding the door."

"Then I'll just have to use my gift won't I? Clean up the mess and find Aoife and meet me there okay?" Moya instructed before running off. Time was of the essence, they need to secure the savior and fast. She arrived at the entrance only to find Doc attempting to use his defense systems to keep her out. "I didn't realize that your creator equipped you with weapons. Isn't that an ethical issue?"

"I maybe a doctor, but I will protect my patients from enemies like you! You will not hurt Lord Rex and Lady Circe or the little one!" Doc said firing needles at her. He used his enhance strength to rip up the floor and chuck it at Moya who back bridged out of the path. She had to dart about as he tried to smash her forcing her on the defensive. "You will surrender or I'll put you in a coma!"

"Okay I have had enough of this! Time to show who the real mistress is here!" Moya shouted slapping her hand on the wall. Her pink eyes grew big as her gift activated. One of the hatches on the ceiling opened up and giant hand appeared. Using hand gestures Moya ordered the robotic arm to restrain the thrashing android. She strolled up to Doc speaking slowly and deliberately. "I don't have the power of technopathy if that's what your wondering, my gift is animation. I can breathe life into inanimate objects and take it away as well. Time to turn you off good night. Now to find our savior."

Moya entered the dark room and conjure a will o whisp light to guide her way. She walked past the Medical Bay and finally found what she was looking forward in a small recovery bay where she came face to face with an angry Rex and his BAS while Circe clutched a crying Eilonwy to her chest. The family had been woken by the alarms and Rex had debated about going to help fight off the intruders or staying with his family. He chose to stay, but now was limited in what he could do. Most of his machines would put Circe and Eilonwy in danger and there was no earth for him to manipulate so he was entirely on the defensive with his BAS. "Lady I don't know what's with the hocus pocus or what your doing here, but you have two minutes get out before I start slicing."

Instead of being frightened Moya gave the couple a look of admirations, honor and almost worship. "I'm honored to be in the presences of the two world warrior and the sister who has given birth to the savior of our world. I humbly ask that you allow me to take the savior to mother land where her destiny can be full filled and the world saved."

"I don't know what kind of drugs your own, but you not my sister and if you think I'm going to let you take my baby then you have another thing coming," Circe growled. Sensing her mothers fear and anger the little girl started crying even more.

"You heard the girl back off now!" Rex told her thrusting his sword right up against Moya's throat. "I'm not going to ask again!"

"I have a high regard for parents who would do anything for their child, but the prophecy has foretold this night's coming for centuries and it will come to pass with or without your gracious help. I'm sorry truly I am but you have no choice in this matter. Will o Whisp attack!"

The ball of gaseous light appeared and zoomed straight for Rex's face. The EVO boy swung up the sword cutting into smaller pieces, but this was a mistake. The smaller pieces burned brighter and he couldn't stop them from blinding him temporarily. Rex, tried to fight, but he couldn't tell where Moya was and soon found himself frozen in time temporarily thanks to a potion leaving Circe all alone with the baby.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Circe demanded in shock. She ignored the pains radiating from all over her body. She stumbled out of the bed and tried to race to the emergency exit, but she was too exhausted and crumpled to the floor a few feet from the door. She scooted as close as she could before light barrier blocked her path. Panicking for the safety of her daughter Circe used her powers knowing she was putting herself at risk for high blood pressure, stroke, maybe even death. Her sonic call echoed across the room blasting the medical equipment, the beds, and the ceiling lights to pieces. Moya found herself thrown back into a cabinet. Circe had to stop after a minute otherwise her body would give out. Strangely her daughter had stopped crying and was making small happy sounds now. "Shoo its going to be okay my little icon, she's not going to hurt you."

"I'm impressed," Moya said picking herself off the floor. Circe tried scooting further away, but found she couldn't move. "I sense you had a lot of power inside you, but it remains unfocused, undeveloped. Still you have master using the gift you were born with and even willed those machines into a form that aids that gift. I would expect nothing less from such a noble blooded sister. I will be sure your daughter knows of her mother's sacrifices before the ritual takes place. Perhaps when the prophecy has come true you and your consort would love to come to the motherland and learn to master your legacy. Think about it."

Circe weakly protested as her baby taken from arms. Moya checked something on her belly and nodded. Aoife and Oriana entered the room and the three joined hands. A silvery tear appeared and they stepped through disappearing with Eilonwy. Circe let out a mournful cry before passing out. Her baby girl was babynapped!


	3. Do you believe in magic?

It was one hour later since the attack. Noah had been called back as reinforcements and attempted to keep the spirits up of the heartbroken parents. Nothing he could say our do would make up for the fact their daughter had been kidnapped. Bobo wasn't much helping as he was distracted with trying to turn Doc back on, but with no luck. Meanwhile Captain Callan, whose jaw was wired shut, was helping with the clean up and repairs. White Knight was glowered at Holiday and Six who were reviewing all their data on the footage. He wasn't so much worried about the safety of the newborn as he was worried about what kind of weapon she could be used as. "Have you been able to determine anything about intruders Dr. Holiday, Agent Six? What the full extent of the EVO abilities is and why they would take the baby?"

"We're not entirely sure of their motives Sir. The one I encounter told me that her name was Aoife and that she was here to bring the savior of her kind back with her. From enhancing the video footage and using speech software we identify the other two as Oriana and Moya, who from my interviews with Rex and others state that they also believed the newborn to be of significant interest. I'm hesitant to add this, but I don't think they were EVOs despite their powers. All three of them had strange paraphernalia they used and its unheard of EVOs to have multiples powers such as pregocotiveness and the ability manipulate water. I'm inclined to agree with what Aoife told me. That she was magical."

"Magical? Agent Six did you hit you head or something? We deal with machines and science not fantasy and make believe. The idea that someone such of yourself would entertain the fact that the EVOs clearly think they are magical is preposterous."

"Sir, I don't know if we should doubt what Six heard. All our sensors recorded no abnormal nanite activity. During the invasion I kept all sensors and recording devices on them. They had unusual thermal readings showing a normal core temperature of 99.8 a full degree higher then normal. To sustain that high of temperature without the biometrics flatlining is unheard of. The full spectrum also shot this still photo showing a strange bluish purple energy surrounding them. My EM detector did note there was surge of energy that companioned the bioluminescence eyes. The spike was the only time the nanites were active and then for two point eight seconds. I have no scientific explanation for this. Also that portal they left through was not like Breach's; I don't even think it was a portal in the normal. Sir all of this is out of my field."

"That doesn't mean we abandon all logic and reason for sheer lunacy. We need to figure out a way to track them down and then send Rex to capture them. These three need to be studied to figure out their normal powers. I'll arrange an armed team to accompany him. Once they're secure they can look for the baby."

"Sir, weapons would put the child in danger and goes against all regulations and governmental acts. I also don't think Rex is in any shape to doing this right now."

"I knew that I should have terminated that pregnancy when I had the chance. Children and war don't go together just like magic doesn't go with science!" 

"Do you always have to yell and throw a tantrum when you don't get your way Grandpa Blanco? I swear if you weren't already living in a bubble someone would put you in one," Anya said stepping out of the portal with Van Kliess, Breach and Biowulf, and a new girl who kept back. Sighing in disgust she activates a magnet on her implants sending all the guns trained on them flying. "Rex called us about the attack and kidnapping. We came to help and would have been here sooner, but Shaka needed another injection of stabilizers so he could leave Abysus. Now show me Doc and then the data. Maybe I can make sense of the abnormalities. I still don't understand how Moya was it turned him off? He's got near perpetual crystalline energy core!"

"Yeah well your little toy got broke cyborg lady. You should build them better oh!"

"Cutie Noah how are you? Oh I'm sorry Circe I can't believe anyone would harm my beautiful goddaughter. When I find them I'm going to send them to the moon!" Breach said hugging Circe seeing as Rex had run over and was embracing Van Kliess crying his tears out on what horrible father and boyfriend he was. Van Kliess was trying to reassure him it would be alright and that he was a good father, but it wasn't getting through to him.

"That's kind of you to say Breach, but this is my fault. If I wasn't such a terrible mother or was stronger I could have protected her better. I should have kept screaming, but my body was protesting too much and I just gave up!" Circe cried tears streaming down her face.

"Circe don't talk like that! You're not a bad mother no matter what anyone says. You risked your own health to try and keep your daughter safe," Noah pointed out to her.

"You didn't give up Circe. You fought to protect your Pack. It is not yours or Rex's fault that you couldn't protect your child from those kidnappers. You need to calm down and try to relax no matter how hard that is. I can smell your body functions and right now they are on the brink of causing a stroke if you don't take it easy," Biowulf warned. He was glad when a fully awakened Doc came over and started treating Circe for her high blood pressure and making sure she wasn't pushing herself to much.

While the parents were being comforted the Anya was examining the data with her implants seeing things that hadn't been noticeable before. She was able to do a fully body scan and construct computer models of the girls using their paraphernalia's or abilities taking note their bodies showed micro damage of intense conditioning to prepare the body for using those things. Also the ambient temperature would change when they used their gifts or elements. She could hear them talking and chanting in old languages. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I happen to agree with Kaori on this one. I think these three are magic users just by what kind of paraphernalia they carry."

"You're a scientist and my granddaughter Anya, how can you be defending this craziness! There is no such thing as magic!"

"Yes, there is and it's as much as science as a mystic art," a soft, silvery voice tinged with a British accent said. The other member from Abysus stepped forward into the light. It was a girl in her late teens maybe early twenties. She had cinnamon colored skin, long magenta hair swept in a long, dangling high ponytail, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a dark rust red jacket with the top part missing on the right showing a silver crescent moon birthmark on the bicep. A form fitting black long sleeve shirt hugged her body and she had black flame armbands and silver and black chocker. A short black skirt with flame tips and black stocking with red punk busters completed the ensemble.

"Who the hell are you and how dare you question me" White Knight demanded. Anya muttered something under her breath that sounded pretty close rude little bastard, but he ignored Anya waiting for the girl to speak.

"My name is Rhiannon sir, but my friends call me Mage. I have the ability to see and manipulate auras. Observe," she said raising her hand and causing everyone's aura to appear. Closing her fist the auras disappeared. Unlike the majority of EVOs I've had that ability since I was five, my nanites when they went active increased the power of my gift, but that's not important. What's important is that the people who took Lord Van Kliess grandniece were able to use manna to perform spells."

"Manna? Sounds like a meat," Rex said.

"Rex, manna is just one of several names for the life force. Many people call it chi, chakra, either, essences whatever it's called it's the natural energy created by the heart, body, and soul working as one. That energy can be found in both living and non living things," Van Kliess explained surprising everyone. "Wilhelmina was fascinated by magic and researched some of it."

"Lord Van Kliess is correct. Magic is the ability to manipulate and control that energy into doing what you want. Since early times there have been people born with a genetic disposition to magic or those who are sensitive to its abilities and effects. The high temperature readings you got and the strange nanite activity is the result of magic user converting the energy from the nanites to manna to increase the power of their spells."

"This is ridiculous and I can't believe we are entertaining this! I suggest that you be quite while we figure out ah …" White Knight suddenly lost the ability to speak when Rhiannon locked eyes and snapped her fingers. Her own eyes lit up and there was a strange energy surge everyone felt before he went silent.

"I've wanted to do that for years! Please tell me it last forever!" Anya whispered happily. Rhiannon shook her head saying it only half an hour.

"This is all fascinating, but how does it help get my baby back?" Circe demanded.

"Peace Circe, Mage came to us when she heard what happen. She believes she has insight on the kidnappers and came here to confirm her suspicions. Be patient and let her explain. It will help us find a way to get your daughter back."

"Circe, what do we have to lose? If what Rhiannon has to say can help us save our daughter I'm inclined to listen."

"Alright I'll try to listen patiently, but please tell us what you know as quickly as you can." 

"I will try my best to do so, please keep your interruptions/questions to a minimum. That means you monkey boy." 

"Why are your getting on my case lady?"

"Because you never know when the shut up," Noah added stuffing Bobo's fez in his mouse to keep him quite. The group all took their seats and waited for Rhiannon to speak. She walked back and forth fidgeting a bit before gathering her thoughts and speaking.

"To truly understand what has happened and what is going to happen I'll start at the beginning. I was an orphan raised at Children's Sanctuary Orphanage in a small town by Manchester English. No one had a clue where I came from I was just found on their doorstep with a note that said my name was Rhiannon and to raise me in the old ways. Growing up was very painful for me. I didn't fit in with the other children, I refuse to be follow the traditional church practices instead I became a Wiccan."

"Wiccan?" Rex whispered.

"It's what you call a follower of Wicca. A neopagan religion that believes in the power of nature and the five elements, water, fire, wind, earth and spirit. They worship the Triple Moon Goddess and her consort the Horned King. I heard about it during my time on the streets," Circe whispered back. It surprised her so many street kids followed the religion. She had almost become a follower feeling a deep unnatural connection to the religion, but chose not to when she pursed Van Kliess's offer.

"Besides my rebellious religion and behavioral problems I had a secret I kept from my caretakers. From the time I was five I could feel things about people. An energy field that was unique to every individual. By time I was six I could see the colors and knew what each meant, but I was unable to do anything more then that. I never told anyone because I was already a freak for my interests and mega brain. When they tested my IQ I was 156 making me a genius. It was because of my smarts and wanting to get rid of me that I entered collage and grad school early. I was determined to understand my gift so I majored in paranormal studies with a minor philosophy. At sixteen I was already to write my final dissertation on magic and its influences into modern society, governments, politics, and culture. I was granted leave to travel and study. I came across so many different magic's out there and learned a lot. There were people like me and it helped me feel not so alone. It was around this time I earned the nickname Mage. Then four months before I was scheduled to return to Oxford I was approached by a Guardian from the Covenant of the Triple Moon and Stars Goddess. They wanted to recruit and train me. They are the group that attacked you."

"What's a Covenant?" 

"Why did they want to train you?"

"What's a Guardian and what can you tell us about the group."

"Please people one at a time you're overwhelming her! Rex, a Covent is a group magical users, primarily thirteen witches, who worship a High Priestess and use their magic's for their own gain, but that's not always the case. Circe, Kaori if you would be quite I'm sure Rhiannon could explain a bit more about the group and why they attacked you," Anya said being the voice of reason.

"Thank you Dr. Hansen. The Covenant of Triple Moon and Stars is an ancient covenant that is very ancient. They originally were a group of witches who practiced magic who their craft and defended their sacred sites. After the purges in Europe they established a new order founded on preserving and teaching magic from all corners of the club ranging from shawmen techniques in Australia to the deep freeze and survival spells from Antarctica. Over the centuries the Covenant has grown and changed, but the core hierarchy of power and the way they develop their magic hasn't."

"Hierarchy of command? So they do have a command structure and base of commands so to speak?" Six interjected. He suspected that was the case, but now he had proof.

"Yes, they have a command structure. The Covenant's home is an ancient birch and oak tree grove near a large lake with a rolling hills and a small valley. The home is called Haven, but you're not going to find it on any maps. They used protection wards to keep intruders out and it's unplottable on any map. Plus they have shifted it just out of the normal spectrum so you need to be either a magic user or find a gateway to get there."

"My brother and I spent many nights debating the possibility of shifting the molecular structure of places to cause them to exist out of phase with the rest of the world. Our own private dimension to do our experiments, but we never got around to it. Sorry you were saying about the Covenants command structure and training?" Van Kliess said sheepishly.

"The Covenant beliefs are similar to Wicca in many aspects, but they differ in that they believe that the stars are the Moon Goddess children and that each one has chose a magic user to bestow their power on. This guardian star watches over each witch or warlock until they die when the energy is return to Heavens to be used once more by the Goddess. The command structure of the Covenant is that the group is lead by the Council of Thirteen. They are the twelve masters, six men and six women, along with the High Priestess who is the most important person rule over Haven. She is both the spiritual and political leader deciding the fate of everyone in Haven. The Council advises and helps decide on matters of importance, but mostly they take on important missions or use their talents to help teach novices. Sometimes they help with giving the Guardians their missions or just spar with them, but oh I'm getting ahead of myself. I should explain better. You see not everyone born in Haven has magical capabilities. Those without magical are raised to run the town, act as servants to the users, that sort of thing. Guardians are those with a tiny spark of magic. They don't have enough to be trained in the magical arts, but they can use it to become the most dangerous warriors on the planet. They defend Haven and its residence from harm. They will take on missions to recover lost relics or scrolls of magic. They will recruit wandering magic users bringing them into the community in hopes they stay and fight for the ideals of the Covenant."

"So they recruited you because you had magic abilities and they hope to bring you into their Covenant. But how did they know you had magical powers and what was the training like?" Noah asked. This was getting interesting, but he was failing to see how it helped them get the baby back.

"See this birthmark on my shoulder? A lot of magical users are born with a magical symbol especially if they belong to a group. This mark is a physical representation of the manna inside me. In the Triple Moon and Stars Covenant they believe that the Goddess and her children bless her followers with three special signs that they belong to her. The mark is to show their power. After the children are divided up and the novices are schooled in both the modern and ancient teachings. At age five to seven their gift awakens, a unique and special power that is all there's. My gift was the ability sense and read auras, the girls you encountered well you know what there powers are. After their powers are awaken they start learning about all the different spells and paraphernalia. Magic is a dangerous thing because in order to work it you must have strong enough will, physical fitness and the ability to mold what you want with either devices or words. That's why shortly after their tenth birthday the novices using their gift to specialize in a particular magic making them powerful witches and warlocks, but it's not until after puberty that their special and last gift is rewarded to them. The birthmark reflects the user's elemental affinity, they are able to manipulate and do any sort of spell with that element. When they turn eighteen if they have survived and completed their training they are given a special tattoo showing they have completed their training."

"You don't have a tattoo at least that we can see," Holiday pointed out.

"I never completed my formal training. When I was brought to Haven by a Guardian the Council tested me and found my magic was unusually high for an outsider. So they were eager to teach me. I learned a lot there and even started to specialize. I was offered the chance to stay and learn, but there were something's they believed in that I didn't agree about."

"What was that?" Rex said confused and concerned. If this girl had never completed her training how was she going to how was she going to help them get Eilonwy back?

"First, off they wanted me to forsake the modern world and live only as they did communing with nature and such. I didn't think I could do that. Two, while their main ideology is to gather, protect and teach all different magic's to novices they have a secondary agenda. They have used their abilities to help people all over the world treating those suffering from diseases, famines, or harmed by natural disasters. Now I agree with that, what I don't agree with is the way they fight evil punishing those they deem blight on Earth. Yeah I think smugglers, rapist, and mass murders deserve punishment, but I don't think they have the right to use their magic to torture someone before causing them to implode or sealed away in different dimension full of demons. There also extreme when they want to demolish progress or places that were once sacred, but have been taken over by modern society. When I was there I saw them destroy a hospital that had been built over an ancient ritual site. It was not pretty. There primary agenda is to return the world to the old ways. Kidnapping a baby because they believe she might have use for them is just another day for them. I chose to leave and they exile me from the group, meaning I was asked to leave, but could come back if I changed my mind. After I left I got back to finishing my paper. I had just handed in and was waiting to get my degree when I went EVO and I didn't have the ability use my magic to control the nanites. Instead they changed my hair color from brown to this and amplified my powers. I was on the run for a long time after some Providence European division saw me heal someone using their aura so I went to Abysus and well now I'm here helping you." 

"So we're dealing with powerful men and women with a wide range of abilities and whose home we can't access. They also have talent for controlling nanites which means normal measures won't work against them. This could be a problem," Six muttered.

"I don't care how much of a problem it is I want my daughter back! From what you've told us this Covenant took my baby because they believed she had magical powers. They called her a savior! They thought Rex was my consort and Guardian and I was sister witch. Why, what gave them that idea?" 

"Circe, please you have to calm down. Remember your still recovering," Doc pleaded.

Rhiannon eyes looked the distraught couple noting a few things. She was quite for a few moments before she spoke "During my time in Haven I was allowed access to their library. Stored in a special room were copies of prophecies, visions of the future bestowed to the High Priestess by the Moon Goddess and her children. One of the prophecies had yet to be fulfilled. It was one for modern times. I think you need to hear it."

"_In the Age of Machines and Progress a child will be born under moon's blue light. The mark shows her power. Blessed to carry on the noble magic bloodline of her mother and the two world's powers of her father. She will be found in a protective home. Brought to the mother world she will fulfill her destiny. The Goddess and savior combined as one to bring force a new era of peace, love, and magic."_

"This is the Age of Machines and Progress alright," Bobo hooted.

"Tonight was a blue moon; Eilonwy was born under the light of a blue moon. Providence is another name for safety or protection," Holiday whispered.

"She has a star birthmark above her navel. I saw it, but the line about her parents confuses me. What does it mean exactly?" Rex asked his heart pounding. Something told him that what he learned next would chill him to the bone.

"You have a spark of magic inside you Rex, it's not particularly strong, but it is enough to be sensed. You walk two worlds one of machines and nanites with your EVO powers, but your gift of nature and Earth, that's not just because you have some of Lord Van Kliess's nanites. Your spark of magic is in tune with earth meaning you are a Guardian with a nature affinity. Two worlds. Circe on the other hand," 

"I'm not a witch despite the name Mage. This is ludicrous. Yeah I have a noble bloodline, but its all blue bloods and aristocrats from Europe. I don't have magical powers!"

"Circe, you do have magical powers. I saw how much when I read your aura. It's almost at the same level of one born to become a High Priestess. Magical bloodlines are traced through the parent who possesses them. You've told us about your father's bloodline, but what about your mother? What do you know her family line?"

"My so called mother also comes from noble lines. As far back as I can remember my mother's family has been involved with charities, arts, or and persecuting anyone who isn't the social norm. What would you expect from my mother, Seren Xyleena St. Warrenting. She's not a witch! The only gift I ever saw her use was tongue to lash out at me. She didn't a mark." 

"Circe, Seren is Welsh for Star, Xyleena Greek for One who lives in the forest, and if you take away the Saint and endings you get Warren which means protector and loyal in German. Names have powers Circe, your own means witch and bird, Vanessa means Butterfly. All these names have communality in they refer to nature and protection. During the purges some bloodlines survived by changing their names and marrying into power keeping their magic a secret, but passing it on along with marks and special names. Your mother Circe are you sure she didn't have a special birthmark she might have kept hidden? From what you're saying she might have a gift dealing his voice so think hard."

Circe eyes went wide and before anyone could stop her she pulled off her shirt. Bobo let loose a wolf whistle and was slapped by Anya, Biowulf and Noah covered their eyes and Breach looked away. The adults and Rex just stared confused. "It's not like you all haven't seen me naked before. Take a look at the small of my back." There was a mark identical to Eilonwy's there. Putting her shirt back on her she started talking rapidly. "My mother, my grandmother, and all the women in my line we have this mark only my mom's was on her palm and she hid it with gloves. We also always have red hair, but its dyed black for some reason. My grandmother once told me that we had a particular knack when it came to persuading or bending people to our will. I've always felt a deep connection the stars and moon even the water. You're telling me it's because of my magic, which my mother knew about the possibility that a covenant her ancestors probably belonged to would come and steal my child? That my EVO powers wouldn't protect her is that what you're saying?"

"Circe, the knack your grandmother talked about is probably a gift. It's rare, but not unheard for a bloodline to pass on the same gift. From what you've said and I've been told Circe you have the gift of persuasion. You can use your voice or songs to get people to do what you want them too. You unconsciously used your powers to control what the nanites did to you when you EVOed. People with your power usually specialize in hypnotic magic. The affinities you feel are because you are suppose to be trained to be a High Priestess," Rhiannon explained gently.

"Is that why they took Eilonwy? To train her to be the next High Priestess?" Rex demanded angrily.

"No, if that was the cast then they would have taken the whole family not just the baby. Mage, what does that last line of the prophecy mean? _The Goddess and savior combined as one to bring force a new era of peace, love, and magic_ sounds ominous," Van Kliess stated.

"It's one of the reasons I left. Rex, Circe, your daughter fits the prophecy so in seven nights time after the moon has cycled the current High Priestess will perform a ritual that will allowed the spirit of the Moon Goddess to enter into your daughter's body. Eilonwy will become a living avatar, a person of power and the vessel for which the Goddess will move about in this world. For this to happen their souls will have to join as one, but because she's a newborn her soul won't be strong enough to survive the process. It will be lost and your daughter will be no more as the Moon Goddess use her form to bring about the New Age of Magic and Nature by wiping out everything that is related to the previous age."

Both parents were so shocked by the news that they fainted unable to continue standing at the thought of losing their daughter in such a manner. As a lot of them attempted to awaken the teens the adults realized that had to formulate a plan of action and quickly if they were going to save the child and prevent the destruction of the modern world.

Far away in another country and space the people of Haven celebrated as Aoife, Oriana, and Moya returned triumphantly with the infant. Blasts of magic and cheers were heard as the three were escorted to the main temple by a quartet of tough looking Guardians. Little Eilonwy kept crying and screaming unhappy to be with strangers.

"Hush little savior you are home at last. It has been nearly a century and half since a Warren has entered Haven. Many of your ancestors tried to return, but found they could not leave the modern world. Still your blood is strong and you will do well with the ritual. Why is she still crying?" Moya asked as they entered the temple.

There was a long hand carved obsidian table where the rest of the council awaited. Sitting at the head was a beautiful old woman with long, cascading silver hair with white star streaking it. Though she was old, her skin was still as smooth and firm as ever. She wore diadem made of silver with the Triple Goddess symbol flanked by two stars. Her eyes were pale and she had star and moon birthmark on the side of neck near her descending moon and stars tattoo. She wore silver neck brace, bands, and chain bracelets and anklet. Clothes in soft shimmery silver white dress with scarves and slippers she was beauticious. She stood up and spoke with a velvety voice. "The babe is frightened young Moya. All she has known while in the womb was her mother and father. To be brought her without them has made the little savior fearful. Ask on the servants to fetch some milk and warm place to sleep. She must rest and be prepared for role in seven days time. Tell the caretaker I will check in with her later, but then quickly rejoin us. We have much to discuss."

"Right away High Priestess Tawret (her name means She who is Great and is also the same name of the Egyptian Goddess or pregnancy and birth)," Moya said. She hurried off to find a nursemaid for the baby and her friends joined the council for an interesting tale.


	4. The Quest Begins

Circe and Rex were consoling each other upon learning the fact that there daughter would lose her soul to the spirit of a Goddess in one week. Circe was close to losing it and Rex was barely keeping it together. Everyone was feeling very sympathetic. "It's hopeless. We'll never see our daughter again!"

"Circe we have to stay optimistic. There's always a chance to save Eilonwy from danger. We just have to believe that we can…"

"Believe what Rex? How can you possibly believe that we can reclaim our child? There were only three of them here and we couldn't put a scratch on them! You're talking about going up against dozens or more like them who will be zealots about protecting their prize! Neither of our powers work and I find it hard to have faith in either Providence or Abysus after the wake of turmoil they left. There's nothing anyone can do!"

"Circe that is enough! I never thought I see the day when you gave up on yourself. I was not sarcastic when I told you that you were a fighter. You have always stood up for what you believe in and followed through with every course of action. You stood up to me knowing I could have sucked your nanites and turned to stone! I know the pain of being separated from your family can seem unbearable, but you must remain strong if not for yourself then them!" Van Kliess yelled at the poor girl. It might seem like he was being a bit harsh, but sometimes a person need a kick in the pants to get them to wake up.

"There is a hope Circe, Mage wouldn't have asked to come here if she didn't think there was a way to get Eilonwy back," Anya added.

"Can you? I mean is there a way to get the baby back?" Noah asked.

"It's not entirely impossible, but it will be very difficult. As I mentioned before I was merely exiled from the group with the clause of being able to return should I accept their ways. I could find a gateway and return by myself and steal back the child."

"Mage doesn't sound confident in that plan! Going solo is not smart no not smart at all!" Breach stated.

"You should let us help you. At the very least have Providence back you up in your attempt. A lone wolf in easier to pick off then a whole pack," Biowulf pointed out.

"Biowulf is right Mage. We can still spare a few soldiers, a couple ships and dozens of weapons. We could go with you to Haven and make them give back the child before the ceremony," Six added.

"Yeah because weapons worked so well last time," Bobo muttered. Six glared at the monkey, but Mage cleared her throat interrupting him.

"I appreciate your valor Agent Six, but it's not that simple. You saw first hand how the weapons of man faired against fully trained witches. In Haven the excessive manna would disable them making them useless. Besides you can't come with me. When I locate a gateway there I'm the only one who can get passed the wards. If anyone else tried to go through they would be killed if not ending up in a long coma." 

"Why is that? What's special about these wards?" Holiday inquired. She knew how dangerous it would be to get the little one back, but any risk was worth taking to protect a member of their family.

"As I mentioned before magic is both an art and science. Magic user's need years of training to use it properly, just being able to manipulate it is not enough. You need to know how to shape the manna with words and gestures, the will to focus the power and the desire for spells to work. Magic is highly ritualized because there is a lot of room for error. Highly advance spells require rituals, tools, or outside sources to build the require manna energy. The wards were cast centuries ago by a High Priestess. They not only keep intruders out, but ensure that Haven exist just outside of normal phase. The only way for anyone to pass through safely is if they are brought there or have an invite."

"Oh you mean Moya was being sincere when she told me to check out the mother land when she snatched Eilonwy from my arms?" Circe said sarcastically. The air suddenly was charged and Mage was staring at Circe with such intensity that she felt like she might explode. "What? What is it?"

"Circe, this is_ really _important. You have to remember exactly what Moya told you right before she took Eilonwy. It might be the difference between getting your daughter back or having her as the vessel to a Goddess on a warpath."

"I don't know! I was scared and Rex was frozen. I was so worried about losing my child I just don't know."

"Come on Circe you can do this! If you can recall every place I ever left my dirty socks when you're pissed off at me then you can do this for our child." 

"I think her exact words were along these lines. ""Perhaps when the prophecy has come true you and your consort would love to come to the motherland and learn to master your legacy. Think about it,"" Why does that change anything?"

"It changes everything! You and Rex can come with me to Haven and issue a Challenge to get your daughter back!"

"Wait a minute Circe is in no condition to be traveling. Using her powers so soon after birth has spiked her blood pressure and nearly caused a tear in her uterus. She's still tired and need rest to recover from the birth!" Doc protest, but Circe shoved him away and limped past him.

"I appreciate your concern Doc, but if there's a chance to get my daughter back I am not going to sit on the sidelines. I intend to be there for my child even if it kills me ugh," Circe fell to her knees. Rex made to help her up, but Mage got there first. She activated her nanites causing her aura abilities causing Circe sickly black and brown aura to show. Moving her hands in complex pattern the aura's colors changed until it was a healthy blue and green with a silver sheen showing her magic. Deactivating her powers she helped Circe stand now completely healed. Her outfit had changed as well. She now wore a silver silk tunic, with light grey cloak and beautiful wrap sandals. Silver anklets, armbands, belt and crescent moon necklace decorated her body. At her waist was silver belt containing materials for a High Priestess. Her hair was now fully red and held back by a diadem with the Covenants symbol. Circe now was dressed like a High Priestess.

"Some forces in this world are more powerful then magic. The love of mother for her child is powerful, but it doesn't hurt that you're High Priestess. Hear me out, you may have not received the formal training and your magic is weak, but you still have the blood and the mark of one. In magical society that speaks for itself and you deserve their respects. You also are the mother of a child of prophecy, a savior which also deserves respect. Rex is your consort and a two world warrior. A Guardian with a magic spark married (boyfriend and girlfriend is considered bethroved) is rare and special. They don't see White Knight, Holiday, or Six as leaders. They view you two as the leaders of small emerging covenant. As such your invitation to return to Haven to develop your magic powers is our chance to challenge the prophecy."

"How can you challenge a prophecy? I though they were infallible," Rex asked confused.

"Rex, the future is an ambiguous thing with a million possibilities. Every choice we make changes what our fate will be. My guess is that if the prophecy fits Eilonwy that it could fit others. Rhiannon's Challenge must be to convince them they got the wrong girl," Van Kliess informed his nephew.

"Lord Van Kliess is correct although my Challenge would be ignored without a High Priestess backing it up. Biowulf is right when he says a pack is stronger with more members. As such we need at least seven people on this journey for protection."

"Why seven?" Noah pondered.

"In Numerology seven is number of magic potency. There are seven days in the week, colors in the rainbow, according to the ancient ways seven planets. Seven is also made up three representing the trinity of magic and four, the basic elements. It will protect us on the journey. Circe and Rex, you may extend invite to one friend to protect you on the journey. Who are you going to invite?"

"Rex, I think you should let us come with you. Eilonwy may need medical attention and Six has already faced one of there warriors before," Holiday suggested.

"Quintessa, I do not believe it would be the best course of action. It would be better if I and Bobo formed a back up/escort team. You should stay here and monitor the situation. We don't know what Rex and Circe will encounter and your expertise could mean the difference between life and death." 

"I'll stay and help, my external implants wouldn't make me very popular there. Besides I'm more a science gal then magic. Shaka, you should return with Biowulf to Abysus. Your stabilizer is about to run out. If Mage's plan fails and the end of the world happen we'll need a strong united force from both Providence and Abysus. Breach, if you go to protect Circe with Noah your cortical stimulator might stop functioning. Can you handle staying sane without it?"

"No problem Seven of Nine! Breach loves Circe like a sister and loves new niece even more! I will help no matter what! Besides cutie Noah will make sure I stay fine!"

"Lucky me," Noah whispered. He saw Rex opening his mouth to protest, but he cut him off. "Rex, I want to come. Were best friends and that means we help each other in times of need. Besides, I need to prove to myself I can do something useful."

"You were never a burden Noah. Okay we have five so who will be the other two?"

"I think its time I show you my magic specialty. Lady Anya could you and the Ms. Holiday start looking for a gateway. You know what I need. The rest of you come with me."

The first stop was Agent Six's room. Where they picked up supplies including, ink, rice paper and bamboo calligraphy brushes. Bobo fetched some candles (white, red, yellow, green). They then went to a small training room where Mage instructed Van Kliess and Rex to raise the earth until it broke through the floor. She then requested cut a small hole into the wall to let the approaching dawn's light filter in. She then busied herself drawing strange symbols and words on the floor, occasionally asking Noah and Breech to put a candle in a corner and light it.

"I don't understand. What does Six's mementos from Japan, candles and these symbols have to do with your specialty? How do you even have a specialty? You only trained with the Covenant of the Triple Moon and Stars for a few months right?" Noah inquired, lighting the candles.

"Its true I only was there a few months, but I had so much manna they taught me the basics of my specialty. You see aura readers, such as I are usually can only sense emotions, diagnostic illness or read people's intention. The nanites changed that for magic users. Masters can keep them dormant or draw on them for spells. In mine and Circe's case we molded them to increase our natural's gifts without causing us harm. I'll be attempting to draw on the nanites extra powers because my specialty is summoning."

"Summoning? You mean like those Vegas magicians can cause a tiger to appear out of nothing?" Breach asked.

"Not exactly Breach. My powers make me sensitive to different people or objects. I can sense them and then through rituals or spells summon that person across space and time to my side."

"If you have that ability why not uses it to bring back Eilonwy? Why makes us go on this quest if you can just call our child to you?" Circe questioned bewildered.

"It's not a simple as it sounds Circe. I only know the basics for summoning. It would take a master to be able to summon your child from Haven past the wards and space difference. Besides the cost to me would be too great." 

"What costs are we talking about here?"

"Remember what I said about the Bug Jar mission a few months ago Rex? Every choice has a consequence, everything you do results in something else happening. Mage chose to come here and as result we have a chance to save your child. I imagine that high level magic requires a high cost." 

"Look at you Kaori being Mr. Philosophical. It almost makes me wonder what you and Quintessa did exactly when you went to Tokyo for spring break all those years ago," Van Kliess laughed a bit. Noticing that no one else was laughing he cleared his throat. "My dear if you have the time an explanation would be helpful."

"Of course my Lord. Summoning is one of the most difficult and powerful magic specialty there is. A high level summoner can perform a summons without words or gestures. I on the other hand need spells and gestures to generate the desire effect. Low level summons to call force objects or animals only require a fair amount of energy to pull off. The one I'm about to perform is the highest level summon I know. I'm going to summon warriors from another world to come and aid with a Japanese summoning ritual," Mage explained.

"Whoa you can really do that? Talk about a power trip," Bobo hooted.

"Why would you do that?"

"And how do you know if they'll be loyal to us?"

"Yes, it's the most powerful technique I know. The formula on the floor is a complex time/space formula to open to move someone through time and space to a specific destination. This ritual requires two gateways for the formula to work right. That's why I needed the earth and candles to represent space and dawn's light for time. We need strong fierce warriors with special gifts to fight the Covenant and their guardians. They have the advantage of being fully trained in their arts and know how to control nanites using manna. Calling force warriors from another reality that doesn't have nanites would give us a benefit. To ensure their loyalty I'm writing up contracts for them on rice paper. These contracts bind them to my side and layout their specific purpose for being summoned. In the event they complete the purpose or I die, they are allowed to return home. Now there's only one last requirement before the ritual can begin. Agent Six if you would be so kind, please slice my palms open."

"You're going to hurt yourself? Why?"

"Hush Rex I believe this the price she has to pay to perform the ritual. Your mother once told me blood is powerful object and symbol in magic. By sacrificing part of her the manna is increased and she can do this ritual. Rhiannon will be fine nephew just wait and see," Van Kliess said to Rex. Six for his part didn't hesitate and used his katanas to open up her palms. Blood oozed onto the contracts when she pressed her palms to them before rolling them up and clutching them tightly in her blood soaked palms. She stepped into the center of the grounds and just as the light of dawn filtered through the window she cast her spell.

_"Magical forces black and white. Reaching cross space and time. I call upon the ancient powers. Bring force the warriors of elements here. Bind them to me until the deed is done. Then release them once they are finished and set them free. Summoning Jutsu Spell!" _ Mage shouted slamming the two contracts into the summoning circles.

The blood oozed all over the circle touching the formal which turned crimson, glowing brightly. The candles and early brightened until they blinded everyone. Wind whistled around the group and a loud boom was heard as two smoke columns materialized in the summoning circles. One had thin silver shafts dashing across the smoke while a burst of orange energy emitted from the other one. The smoke cleared revealing the two warriors.

They both wore the same outfit. A black robe, (the girls went down to her legs before splitting at the legs), golden sashes, red pants/shorts. The girl had netting going up to her knees and they both wore black slippers shoes with white socks. Each of them wore a small colored vest, the boy's was silver with the Chinese character for gravity over his heart and on the back was a picture of the moon, the girl's was orange with the character that read flair and had picture of a volcano on her back. Around their necks were pendants corresponding to the shape on their backs with same colored gemstones. Attached to left arms were strange gauntlets. The boy's was black and red and he carried a gold and ruby slingshot/pouch on his waist. The girl's was a brown and had a pink bomb shape on top and in her belt was a beautiful pink pearl bladed knife with a topaz hilt and leather handle.

In looks they appeared to be quite the pair. Both looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. The guy was African American with coco colored skin and eyes with curly black hair. He was about six foot, muscular built but still had lanky basket ball frame. The girl on contrast was Indian with hazel eyes, medium length brunet hair and red chakra jewel on her forehead. She was of medium height and built. The pair looked at the group before looking at each other before speaking.

"Yo what the dawg is happening here Stacey? One minute I was given the smack down to my homme Omi and the next I feel like my inside's are being transported downtown on a runaway subway train! You think this is Jack's dimensional portal doing?"

"I highly doubt that Jermaine. It seems as if Lord Vishnu and Brahma have decided that this group of people needs our help with something. Strange they look familiar I wonder oh I know what reality where in! Where in the Generator Rex reality! Oh Jack is going to be so pissed he missed the chance to come here!"

"Excuse me um I hate to interrupt, but who are you two and why do you know my name?"

"Not to mention why aren't you freaking out by being in another dimension?" 

"Oh sorry about that hommes, my bad. My name is Jermaine Cook and this is my girlfriend Stacey Hindi. We're Xiaolin Warriors, Were at Dragon Level just below master. I'm called the Dragon of Gravity and she's the Dragon of Flair. I love basketball, rapping, and enjoy the big city more then the outdoors. She's a faithful Hindu, enjoys art, and is super creative," Jermaine informed the group.

"In our world we have two devices that allow us to travel to other realities. One is a portal made by our friend Jack and the other is Shen Gong Wu called the Dimensional Globe that allows the users to transport themselves to other realties. We've been to a world of Pokemon and Naruto. Coming to a world based on the newest and hottest cartoon on TV is no surprise to us," Stacey said.

"I'm a cartoon in your world? How awesome am I?"

"Well no one said you didn't have swell head," Noah muttered.

"Excuse me pretty girl, what is Shen Gong Wu?"

"Breach here and not being poked and prodded? You might have to inform us of what's different then cartoon later. Shen Gong Wu are mystical devices of pure chi that were created centuries ago by Grandmaster Dashi. This one is called the Kazozu Atom and can obliterate anything in its path. But we can talk more about ourselves later. Why have you brought us here?"

"I summoned you here because we are in need of your help. Member of ancient Covenant have stolen Rex and Circe's newborn. They plan to use her as vessel for the spirit of the moon goddess. Should that occur the child's soul would be lost. We need to go on a quest to rescue the child. Will you help us?"

"That's what we do home girl. Don't worry your pretty little head lady we'll get the baby back!"

In the lab Anya and Holiday were busy trying to locate the site of a gateway into Haven. The trouble was finding the requirements. The first thing was an ancient grove of trees made up of oaks and ash, more commonly known as the King and Queen of the forest. The next step was to find them near the base of mountain and it had to fall on the intersection of ley lines. So far no luck.

"You've been awfully quite Quintessa. Care to share what's on your mind?" 

"I'm just worried about Eilonwy. We don't know what those magic users will do with her until the ceremony. I can only imagine how frighten she is."

"I know you're worried about Eilonwy. I am too, but there something more going on here. You seem perplex no hopeful about encountering these magic users. You think that because they can manipulate the nanites that you could ask them to cure Ulani isn't it?"

"No! Why in the world you, well it's just they keep nanites from activating! If they can do that why can't they heal my sister?"

"I don't know, but now is not the time to be thinking about that. After we save the baby we can think about asking Rhiannon is she knows any spells to help. Until then foc oh got it!"

"You found a gateway?" Mage asked appearing with the rest of the group. Holiday's eyebrows shot up when she saw the new comers, but didn't say anything. Instead she brought up a satellite image of ancient grove of trees at the foot of mountain that rested on an intersection of ley lines. "This spot is affectionately known as the magical gateway and is two hundred miles from here. It fits your requirements Mage perfectly, but our sensors can't pinpoint an exact entrance anywhere."

"They wouldn't. You have to literally be standing right there to see it and won't appear until twilight. Alright we need to prepare for our quest. The gateway will take us to the outskirts of Haven. We'll have to hike four days, but we'll arrive in Haven itself on the sixth day. Once there Circe, Rex, and I will challenge the High Priestess for Eilonwy's freedom. If we can't convince her we'll have no choice, but to fight for the child. I hope you're ready for that." Everyone was and they busy themselves preparing for twilight.

Hours later Van Kliess and Biowulf had return to Abysus to help prepare for the worst. Any and Holiday stayed at Providence to monitor the situation and keep an eye on things. Six and Bobo were part of the back up team that would be camping out near the entrance. Should anything go wrong they would blast their way in. The members of the quest team were all dressed and loaded down with supplies for the trek. The ship finally came to rest at the edge of the grove. Mage led them to a small thicket where a giant Torii gate with a small black and white Beckoning Cat with both paws raise by the base. There was a water bowl at cat's feet and Mage instructed them wash their hands and feet in a ritual cleansing. After saying goodbye to Six and Bobo Mage said a small blessing and they stepped through the gate vanishing from sight along with the gate as night fell. The quest had begun.


	5. Trial of Initiation

In the city of haven life the citizens were preparing for the ritual that would take place in six nights. Even ordinary citizens were jubilees at the thought of the Goddess Incarnate walking and living among them before she used her powers to save the world. Many of the novices had tried to sneak glances in the caretaker's quarters to see the savior, but they were quickly sent on their way. The safety and health of the savior was vital to the Council of Thirteen.

At the moment little Eilonwy was crying uncontrollably as the caretaker tried to rock her gently. The little girl had been having fits ever since she arrived and the caretaker was worried that something might be wrong with the child. She had called on three of the council members hoping they would be able to help. Councilmember Fianna (Legendary Tale) was securing the room from both physical and spiritual threats. The woman was very beautiful with short bark brown hair and eyes with bark like marks all down her arms and legs. She wore the same cloak/robe outfit in rich muddy brown with soft green leafs decorating the hem. A belt woven of grass, leaves, and branches held several pouches. Around her neck was a chain made of daisy with a cornicello amulet to protect her. Her tattoo of an ash tree was on the back of her right palm.

Fianna was using her gift of telekinesis to levitate and strategically place several protective amulets and powerful talismans to promote health, prosperity, and power in the babe. The amulets would prevent evil from influencing the child. She had just placed a bulla on one of the cribs post. Smiling Fianna began to chant in the ancient language of flora calling on her powers over wood to create a wreath of flowers. Holly for defense, Lucerne for life, ferns for magic and lastly daisy for innocents. "There, the child should be safe from harm now. The talismans and flowers will empower the babe and prepare her for her destiny. Are you excited young one? Not many get the honor of being the vessel for our beloved Goddess! Oh why won't she stop crying? I thought you were a caretaker?"

"Hush Fianna, you have no experience at all with newborns. They cry all the time it's their way of communicating. Eilonwy is trying to express her displeasure at something. What I'm not entirely sure, but I do know she's not sick although we'll have to keep an eye on her. Mila, bring her closer I want to try to soothe her with my silver pieces and peridite crystal," Marella (shining sea) said. The healer of the group wore a form fitting whitish indigo tunic with several pockets and belts holding a diverse group of magical healing tools. On her chest was mark in the shape of an ice crystals and her tattoo was on the back of her neck in the shape of an iceberg. "You've done a wonderful job Mila. Eilonwy is perfectly healthy, but I don't know what is wrong."

"Thank you Councilwoman. I've fed her the nectar and ambrosia milk, bathed her in scented water, and I made sure to change her whenever she soiled herself. I have sung her lullabies in several languages, but nothing comforts the child. I fear she is sick," the caretaker Mila said, as she tried to soothe the baby. "None of my other charges have ever cried this much before."

"None of your other charges were brought here by force either Mila," Bevin (Fair Lady) said amused. The girl had striking Asian features, Korean to be exact. She wore a light margarine orange colored robe with little Q's and burst of energy running up and down the arms. Her legs were exposed showing her birthmark, an orange explosion on her left and a tattoo of the letter Q on her right. "I can feel the child's emotions. She's scared and confused. Even though she is barely two days old she spent nine months hearing the voices of her parents. Being removed from them has confused her greatly. At least her life force is strong. I never knew a child could have that much quintessence (flair) in her body. Still I'm concerned for the future. My crystal gazing has revealed some disturbing future possibilities. We need to be prepared for anything."

The door burst open and two Guardians in black and white uniforms appeared. They each carried several weapons and had the Covenants symbol tattooed on the forehead to show their devotion. They kneeled in front of the woman bowing their heads in respect. "Honorable Ones you grace us with your presences."

"The honor is all ours Guardians. What is the reason you are here? Has something happened?" Marella questioned.

"Someone accessed the far east gate and is making their way towards Haven as we speak. Our defense systems have identified a group of seven. Several of them have high manna readings."

"We were able to identify three through their signatures. It is Rhiannon, Consort Rex and High Priestess Circe. We can only assume the others in the group are as equally powerful and amazing."

"Mila, take care of the child, you two gather all your information and bring it to the Temple's main chamber. The rest of us need to assemble the Council and discuss this intrusion on our land. Merry meet everyone," Bevin said.

Shortly afterwards the Council was sitting at their long table with the image of Rhiannon leading the group through the woods being broadcasted from Bevin's silver crystal ball. The Guardians had brought all their information and now were standing guard. As they observed the group's movements they all had the same thoughts. "I don't need the power of divination to predict the reason for their appearance. Ever from this far away I can feel traces of their emotions. They have come to reclaim the savior from us. We can't allow that to happen! She belongs to us!"

"Careful with your words Bevin they have great power remember? The savior belongs not to our Covenant, but the Goddess herself. Still I find it puzzling they managed to make it through the gateway and wards. Even with a high level of magic at their disposal only Rhiannon has been trained to use it. She doesn't have the mastery to break down the words even with those curse machines help," Daegan (black hair) replied. His long black hair reached past his neck and was kept in a loose fitting ponytail and his steel eyes were filled with no emotion only logic. His tallow skin contrasted his tan robes and cloak with pale gray boulders on his shoulders. Tied to a belt was a satchel filled with rune stones. His palms were covered in tan and green splotches and his tattoo was on his thigh in the shape of a mountain. "The gateway would not have allowed them through if they didn't have an invite. Aoife, Oriana, Moya, did any of you three give them one?"

"I never interact with the Rex or Circe. I was to busy handling their head Guardian. He was most impressive such style and grace. I wouldn't mind fighting him again."

"Their healer was the only one I had direct contact with and I never uttered an invite to her. I was very careful with my words."

"I had contact with those two and I'm sure I oh I did. They impressed me so much I offer them a chance to return to the motherland and learn about their legacy. I was foolish I apologize."

"Moya how could you possibly be so careless with your words? You are a master level witch!" Fianna shouted.

"It is useless to get mad at Moya now. The important thing is to decide what to do with the interlopers. They have permission to enter our realm and Haven itself. If we do not come to a conclusive decision on how we are going to handle this then we are in deep trouble. High Priestess Tawret what do you want us to do?" Marella intoned glancing at their leader.

Everyone looked at the High Priestess who sat in a chair of silver with pictures of Goddess many different forms carved in. Her eyes were closed as if she was in deep mediation. She finally opened her eyes and spoke. "Tell me Rory (Red), what do you sense from our guests?"

A young, tall, muscular, red head with wearing a short scarlet cape and robe with flames on the back and orange jewels grabbed his chin and thought. The man's features were of Hispanic origin and he was considered to be rather handsome. "They are out of my current range, but if I was to guess I say they are muy poderoso very powerful. We know that Rex has a spark of earth element inside that is growing stronger. Both Circe and Rhiannon have the power of the stars inside their bodies. Those two in robes are obviously powerful warriors that Rhiannon must have summoned. Their symbols indicate gravity and quintessence, two strong elements. The blond does not have elemental powers but I can tell he's a true warrior. The girl is also adept at using her EVO powers. She could prove to be a problem. They are indeed a strong group and unite by the looks of things.

"Unite for the purpose of taking the child back. We should detain them until after the ceremony. Surely there is a loophole to prevent these machine people from desecrating our sacred land," remarked Quade (McQueade Clan) casually as he looked into the silvery image. The young man was bald with lots of scars over his face and was blind in one eye and the other was bright red. The front of his robe had metals and their symbols knitted all over it and the back was dark orchid color. On the back of his head two twisted beams of metal adored it. Right above his blind eye was a tattoo for metallurgy. "Granted they have followed our rules and our questing in a group of seven and Rhiannon must be serious about returning. She would have been blocked otherwise. I can see she's grown stronger since she left if she pulled off a double warrior summons from another world. Still she refused to abide by our rules and accept our way of thinking. It is the reason why we cast her out remember?"

"As I recall she was exiled for other reasons, but that is not important. She broke the rules telling outsiders about our home. Even now the soldiers of Providence and the beasts of Abysus prepare for battle. They will bring war upon our home and wipe out our community just as the Purges did centuries ago. We know the location of their scout vessel we should destroy it before it comes after us!" Cian (ancient) argued. The young man had distinct features marking him as a descendent of Native American blood, possibly Cherokee. He wore feathers and beads in his short black hair and his dark eyes held much wisdom. He wore more of dark gray tunic then a robe and didn't have a cape. His birthmark was diagonal lines of silver on his stomach. His tattoo was a star overlapping the planet Saturn. "I understand that we need to respect our fellow magic users, especially ones with strong bloodlines and powers, but having Providence on our doorstep is putting the civilians and our novices at risk. None of the novices are strong enough should Providence decide to use aggressive measures against us I doubt we have the power to stop them. The amount of blood on their hands is almost equal to the amount from the Purges. I hear the spirits of the EVOs they have destroyed. They cry out in pain and sorrow. Consort Rex's uncle Van Kliess has just as many ghosts in his closet following him around."

"True, but we aren't here to judge their associations with either group now are we? It's true that many people of Providence and Abysus have done evil deeds, but High Priestess Circe and Consort Rex have done remarkable work changing the way the two groups operate have they not?" Tynan (dark) commented. He was a bit older then the others about maybe twenty seven. His robes and cape were pitch black with holes in the elbow showing off his night sky birthmark and tattoo. Around his neck he wore a pendent in the shape of a butterfly on a flower, the only indication of his gift. He turned towards Tawret and spoke. "My Lady, I have to concur with Bevin about the futures being unclear. I have been studying the planetary movements and pulls of the stars and I believe that our Goddess is trying to send us a message. I have no doubt our prophecy will come to pass, but based on the influences of the celestial bodies I believe the Goddess is planning something. It is almost as if she wants them to reach Haven and initiate the Challenge for reasons unclear."

"You might be right Tynan. I understand that we don't like to be threatened by outsiders, but Rhiannon is not an outsider. She was a member of this Covenant for a short time. Rex and Circe are leaders of an emerging covenant and the parents to the savior. All three of them have earned a great deal of respect from us, but it's not just because of who they are. As we can all see they are traveling on foot respecting the flora and fauna. They performed a cleansing ritual to rid themselves of impurities. They are traveling in a group of seven, a number of great importance in magic. Need I remind you of the seven colors of the rainbow, days of the week, metals, and the combination in numerology? Their outfits designated them as magical questers another sign of respect. I know what they want can frighten us, but we can't overlook how much the respect the old ways. The two warriors summoned by Rhiannon are both high level dragon warriors and have complete control over their elements of gravity and quintessence by appearance. The blond has the heart of a true Guardian and is making a difficult journey without any magical protection. The EVO girl is standing by her High Priestess side despite the lunacy invading her mind as they venture deeper into our land. All members of this group have shown how far they are willing to go to show their love and devotion for the savior Eilonwy. They have earned our respect," Sloan (warrior) a warlock Mohawk red hair with green eyes wearing a yellow robe with lightening bolts sewn in the hem and collar said. He had a yellow line down his nose and a storm cloud with bolts of lightning shooting out of it was on his forehead. "My Lady surely we don't need to kill them or send them to another dimension. There must be another way to deal with this."

Tawret had been listening to the conversation carefully thinking over everything they said. It was true the questers were here to Challenge the prophecy and take away the child and they had violated ancient sacred lands by leaving a ship of Providence agents by the gateway. Their associations with two groups that had the blood of innocents and reputations of terror were disturbing. Still, she couldn't ignore the honor or respect they had earned because of their bloodline and abilities. She also admire the way they respected the old ways and she knew that it was rare to see this much love and devotion from parents. Igniting some incenses around her she let the smoke fill her. "Great Mother Goddess of the Moon, please bless me with your wisdom. Show us the path that you have set for us."

Tawret glowed white as she communed with the Goddess. The members of the Council waited patiently as the Goddess showed their High Priestess the future. After nearly ten minutes she stopped glowing and opened her eyes locking them on Aoife. When she spoke her voice held a tinge of youth and age indicating a part of the Goddess remained with her. "Aoife, you said that members of Providence had earned your respect. Tell me about your encounter with the head Guardian. Would you say he was an honorable man?"

"Agent Six has the skill and prowess of a well seasoned Guardian. He cares greatly for his home and comrades. When the familiar and captain were hurt he stepped in and did his duty without fear. I could tell he had a heart underneath that battle shell for he didn't try to kill me for invading his home. He would make sure Providence did not destroy Haven I'm sure of it."

"Oriana, when touched the healer what images of the past did you receive?"

"The healer has much pain in her heart, but she has never forgotten the vows she took to save life. She has courage and honor. She has stood up to the bigot leader and pushed for better ways. I think that if she and her nanite turned friend are working as one to ensure the health and safety of the questers then they are in safe hands."

"Moya, when you touched the golem did you learn anything about Abysus?"

"When I was shutting him down I saw glimpses of Abysus. Van Kliess has changed since he was reunited with his family. I have no doubt Abysus would only fight to protect the world from what they perceive as threat."

"With this knowledge and your thoughts about the retrieval would you say that the group of questers have passed the Trial by Fire and should take the remaining tests in the Trials of Initiation?" Tawret pressed, surprising everyone at the table. Most of them wanted to protest, but they kept silent unable to go against their High Priestess. When the trio nodded Tawret smiled. "The Goddess has shown me the path we are to take. The questers will undergo the Trials of Initiation in order to proof themselves to us. Should they pass and make it to Haven I will hear out their Challenge and decide if it has merit. Make no mistake the Goddess will be incarnated at the end the cycle. Prepare yourselves for the Trials. Guardians inform the civilians of what is happening and step up patrols. We don't want any other intruders during this time. I will inform our guests about the arraignments."

Several miles away the group was making good time as they continued their journey on foot. The communicators were on the fritz working only part of the time. Six and Bobo were still standing by incase of trouble. Holiday and Anya were working on a way to boost the signal to allow communication and Abysus was preparing for war. The journey had been long and odious so far and everyone was tired.

"This reminds me of our quest across the Ancient's Desert to retrieve our Wudai weapons. Except then we were allowed to travel in a wagon and rest between weapons. We haven't taken a break since we started this journey," Stacey commented as they climbed up a steep hill.

"Yo I hear you home girl, but time is against us. This Covenant is majorly bad news if they kidnap a helpless babe! I mean who except a couple wackos would subject a cutie newborn to being the vessel for a moon girl? It's crazy if you ask me," Jermaine responded to his girlfriend.

"It's not that unusual for humans to be Avatar's for Gods and Goddess. In Hindu beliefs the great God Vishnu had over 50 incarnations on Earth where his avatar vessels ranged from humans to animals. It was to humble and teach the god many lessons that he would share with humanity."

"Did your God Vishnu force his spirit into someone or was he just reincarnated as new being with the same soul in a different body?" Noah questioned. He was busy diving his time from keeping Breach from losing it and keeping an eye out for trouble.

"The late, but the Gods are tricky beings. They are not human so the rules of humanity do not apply for them. The Hindu Gods are great and many. They help protect and show us the way, but they can punish us and have destroyed the world often only to rebuild," Stacey responded.

"Crazy gods, religion and magic are nothing but trouble. You can only count on yourself in this world. Higher powers only want to hurt you," Breach whispered.

"Now that's a negative outlook if I ever heard one. Girl what is your problem? Religion and faith are powerful things. It's what saved my girl from Heylin magic once and it can help us against the Triple Moon and Stars Covenant," Jermaine stated.

"Can we can the religion and faith talk for a little while please? We have to keep pushing on. Haven is still days away and were losing time to all your arguing!" Circe snapped she winced a bit as a dull ache spread throughout her body. Mage may have healed her, but she was still feeling the effects of giving birth from time to time.

"Circe take it easy girl. We'll get there in time and then we'll kick some magic butt! No one takes our daughter and gets away with it! Hey why did you stop?" Rex asked, as Mage held up her hands to halt the group at the top of the hill.

"Quiet all of you! I sense the presence of someone," Mage whispered quietly. The whole group scanned the summit looking for signs of trouble. All at once a shower of moonbeams and starlight converge in front of them forming a body. When the sparkles vanished Tawret was standing in front the group smiling angelically at them. "Blessed be and merry meet questers. It is an honor to be in the presences of so many magical users and their Guardians. I hope you that your journey hasn't been to harsh."

"High Priestess Tawret!" Mage chocked out, instinctively kneeling and bowing her head in the presences of her former leader. The others had a different reaction. Before she could stop them, both Rex and Circe attacked, Rex with his cannon firing chunks of earth at the High Priestess. Tawret stood calmly and didn't blink when the earth passed harmlessly through her. Even Circe's screams didn't harm her. Breach and Noah were about to attack when Stacey and Jermaine held them back.

"Why are you stopping us? That lady has info on my niece!"

"Breach you have to be calm. Attacking Tawret like this isn't going to help anyone. All it will do is tire us out." 

"You don't know that!" 

"Use your head Noah! Tawret's a High Priestess and leader of the Covenant! Do you really think she risk her safety to come here to confront us? I bet she's using some kind of magical thing to talk to us."

"The young warrior is right; I was gifted with power of astral projection. What you see before you is nothing more then my spirit. I have come to talk with you about your quest and what the council has decided to do with you broaching our territory."

"My Lady they had an invite and I was only exiled not completely banished. We have followed all the rules of conduct and within our rights to Challenge the prophecy. I understand the Council's uneasiness with having Providence agents and Abysus on stand by, but your blitz attack has made them wary," Mage responded.

"Rhiannon or do you prefer Mage? I'm not saying that you do not have legal rights to be here and that a fellow High Priestess can challenge our interpretation of the prophecy. I understand the need for backup even its distasteful. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? What do you want with us?"

"Where is my daughter? What have you done to her? If she's been harmed in anyway I'll!"

"Peace High Priestess, your child is safe and sound. She is being looked after by one of our caretakers, Mila until the night of the ritual. We have made sure no harm comes to her. I know that you may not want to hear this, but it does my heart good to see a Warren again. The last time a Warren graced Haven's homeland was a hundred and fifty years ago. It was a dark time there was a renewal of magical purges. Your ancestress left the Covenant with a mission to marry into the purgers and save our home. It was your great great grandma Brianna's dream that her descendents would return here. I also am pleased to see you Rex; your power over both machine and earth is a welcome sight. We always hoped that a Guardian and Consort such of you would exist. All of you have earned our respects because your powers and blood, but you have yet to earn our trust or proof yourselves in the magical community. The Council debate about wheatear to send you to another dimension or destroy you outright for attempting to take back the savior, but our Goddess has revealed another way. The trio who encountered you having given their blessing in stating you have passed the Trial of Fire; you may continue with the Trials of Initiation and earn your way into Haven."

"My Lady you can't possibly be serious! Rex and Circe are only beginning to tap into their power and Noah and Breach don't have any magic. It's also unfair to Stacey and Jermaine to risk so much in a world that not their own! There must be another way please."

"Hold up Rhiannon. You summoned us to help you fight a magical threat and get little Eilonwy back. Now I don't care what this lady is talking about I'm not backing down from a fight!"

"Jermaine is right Rhiannon. No matter what the dangers are or the risk of death the two us will fulfill our contracts and return to our world. You have my word as a Xiaolin Dragon."

"Same here!"

"We don't care about the dangers! We laugh at them!"

"Please Mage if there is a way to save our daughter we have to take it. I know you're afraid for our safety, but if we don't do something Eilonwy will pay with her soul!" Rex said.

"I don't care if I ever learn about my legacy, my future is my daughter. If I've already passed one trial another one shouldn't be that hard!"

"Circe, Rex you don't understand completely what this is about!"

"Rhiannon I'm not so cruel to neglect to explain the whole process to your friends despite what you may think. Also please remember just because you have a moon mark doesn't mean you speak for the group. You are not a High Priestess. After the initial purges the Covenant began to regroup and decided the best way to save magic was to draw on different sources. To that end we studied and collecting magic's from all over the world and invited magic users of different degrees and type to join. To ensure a strong survival we created the Trials. A Guardian or Council member would approach an initiate and attack using a Trial by Fire to see if they had enough power to impress us. Should the initiate pass the initial testing they would be taken to Haven to begin preparation for the remaining tests. A Trial of Body, Mind, and Spirit. OF course most initiates are allowed time to recover and prepare, but since you are on a deadline I will give you extra time to make up the ground you'll lose during the testing and give your backup permission to retrieve your remains should you die. The trials will be announced beforehand and giving you ten minutes to prepare. It will be three council members against the seven of you. Should you win you may ask a boon about your daughter. Anything but for her to be brought to you. Pass all the trials and reach Haven by the night of the ritual and you will have earned the right to Challenge the prophecy. Fail and well you know the rest. I can not guarantee your success or failure all I know is that you must do what is right. Risk everything to prove yourselves and reclaim your daughter or go back and let us carry our plans for the future. What is your decision?"

The group looked at one another. It was true they didn't know a whole lot about magic and there was risk of death. Still if it meant saving their child and the world they would do anything. The group nodded and Tawret smiled happily. "I'm pleased. Your first Trial, the Trial of Body begins tomorrow and sunset. Prepare yourselves!" With that her spirit disappeared leaving the group alone with their thoughts.


	6. Trial of Body

Back at Providence everyone was shocked the by astral message Tawret had just delivered. Talks about trials and the possibility of death had everyone scared. Holiday was busy trying to reestablish communications with Rex's group and checking in with Six and Bobo to see if they had gotten the same message. White Knight was barking out orders to everyone about extractions and the possibility of forcing their way inside Haven's realm. All the while Anya sat quietly at her station running a dozen different programs with Doc's help. Thanks to her cybernetic implants she was able to wirelessly keep in contact with Abysus all while having a dozen chat sessions with fellow scientist about some interesting phenomenon happening all over the word. It was very unusual and the timing of the events made Anya question if there could be some kind of connection the Triple Moon and Stars Covenant.

A thin cable popped out of her cybernetic eye and attached itself to Doc's head downloading the data straight into his cortex. With his advances programming and recent upgrade Doc could analyze, interpret, and theorize possibilities about any science faster then she could. "What do you make of the strange EM readings across the globe Doc? It's almost seems that the Earth's own electromagnetic field is reconfiguring itself. My old colleague has never seen anything like this before? It's just not possible."

"Yet in is happening and with alarming increase. I have overlaid the lay lines of energy as well as map of ancient magical or sacred spots with the increase of activity. They align perfectly Seven of Nine. This is not a coincidence. Nor is the sudden movement among the celestial heavens. I'm no astronomer, but even I can see this is not normal activity. The rearranging of the constellations with the slowly lining up of the solar systems moons is sign something big is about to happen."

"An ancient Goddess returning to take a human form would certainly qualify for something big. I just finished chatting with a few of my anthropologists friends. From what they've said to me several of the natives cultures have been going on and on about the world ending and doomsday approaching. This is serious I don't think it's just the Covenant who have a prophecy about a great change. The second night is drawing to a close and soon the third day will begin. We need more information now. I can't work with this out dated equipment! Time for an upgrade," Anya said her tubulars shooting out of her wrist and into the computer station. Her nanites went into overdrive rewriting and upgrading the entire mainframe.

"Anya stop! What are you doing?" Holiday shrieked finally taking not that her old friend wasn't helping her with getting communications up. She moved to forcefully remove the tubulars when Doc grabbed her arm.

"Young lady what are you doing to my computer system? If you don't stop this instant I have you locked up for good!" White Knight threatened.

"Would you relax Gramps I'm giving your mainframe a much needed upgraded. Do you want to know how many times I bypassed your pathetic security and took over Providence mainframe?" Anya asked seriously giving her grandpa the evil eye. Turning back to what she was doing she watched as her nanites went into overdrive redesigning the computers making them more Trek like with holographic displays and voice activated with a few other bangs. "I'm not trying to undermine your authority Grandpa Blanco, but there is more going on then just our questers fighting to earn the right to reclaim Eilonwy. The only way we can figure out what the big picture is if we effectively communicate with all sides of the party. I'm giving communications a much needed upgraded."

"Do you think you can reestablish contact with both parties?" Holiday questioned.

"Quintessa I can do just about anything I set my mind to. The reason were having difficulty keeping in touch with both parties is that we didn't take into account that Haven and its surrounding environment exist slightly out of phase so the EM wave gets distort. By changing the modulation of the frequency to a transphase wavelength and moving the satellite a few degrees I can wirelessly connect my nanites with the layered ones in Rex. The signal will cause them to synch up with everyone else nanites creating a bandwidth of both visual and audio information that sent back via a carrier wave to the new mainframe for all of us to see and here. I'm just about done now! All hail the techno queen!" She trilled as holographic displays of the three groups appeared all over Ops.

Van Kliess was sitting in his throne giving orders, Six and Bobo were attempting to breach the wards of Haven and retrieve the group. Rex and Circe's group had covered a lot more ground over the last few hours since the challenge was issued and were taking a breather underneath a giant oak. Mage appeared to be conducting a training exercise by having Stacey and Jermaine fight Breach and Noah. Stacey had just locked up both sets of Breach's arms and somersaulting backwards sending the EVO girl skidding across the grass. Jermaine was on the ground spinning with his legs lashing out dislodging Noah's fight sticks before hooking the teen's leg and tripping him. Everyone looked up when they sensed communication was back up. Unfortunately the video upgrade didn't go both ways so they couldn't see Providence, but it was still great to talk to them again. They all signaled they heard and waited for further communications. 

"Dr. Hansen you have no idea how glad we are to hear your voice again! Crazy things have been happening here. The High Priestess Tawret is…"

"I know Rex we heard. The women projected her spirit to all three of us. These Trials seem to be bad news. Mage what can you tell us about them?" 

"Is it true that people die in them?" Holiday demanded.

"It's true Dr. Holiday. These trials are designed to weed out the unworthy and push the initiates to their breaking point. Normally an initiate will have preparation and a short recovery time between Trials before they have to fight a master however because of the special circumstances Tawret believes the rules have to be changed. She is sending three Councilmembers for each Trial against us and giving us a warning when they appear. Still I'm gravely concerned"

"You have numbers and knowledge of the Councilmembers. Each of you has unique powers and though I didn't see the Shen Gong Wu in action the give you an element of surprise. Shouldn't you be able to hold your own against three Councilmembers?" Six questioned.

"Yeah and you can heal people with your crazy light show too. Why are you worried about us being the morgue patrol and recovering your remains for autopsy?"

"Not cool Bobo! Not cool at all!"

"Pretty Noah is right crazy banana! All of us are in real danger of dying so no jokes from idiots!"

"All jokes aside this is very serious. As I mentioned before initiates have time to prepare themselves and they face a master not a Councilmember. Councilmembers are the most powerful beings in Haven and just below the High Priestess. They have fully developed gifts and are masters in their specialty having unlocked all its secrets and even created new ones. Their power over the elements is unnatural and unlike normal masters they have ways of combining all three together in fusion magic moves. Fusion magic is difficult to pull off and extremely deadly when done right. The Councilmembers are beyond our current level and even with seven of us the three of them can divide and conquer with ease. I'm not entirely sure if the same people are still Councilmembers so any info I have might not be helpful."

"Well this is just getting better and better. Remind me to review the travel plans before we go on another dimensional trip where the chances of dying are the same as survival of jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge." 

"Jermaine, negativity is bad for moral and creativity! We have faced tougher challenges then this one and come out on top before. I'm sure these trials will not be that hard." 

"Mage, what can you tell us about the trials themselves? What happens to them and how much recovery time can we expect? I know Tawret said she'd give us a warning and time to make up the ground we lost because of the battle, but I'm still worried that we won't reach Haven in time."

"Tawret would not be unkind and cruel enough to lie. If she says we get warnings and time to make up the ground we lose she's telling the truth. She's being very kind allowing Six and Bobo to fetch our remains if we die even though they can't infer with our quest and will be under heavy guard by the Guardians just as we are being monitored now by them. As for the Trials they are challenges to push the initiates to the edge and awaken their full magical potential. In order to pass the trial we need to defeat our opponents by using our body, mind, or spirit depending on the challenge. The Trial of Body is first and we will have to win by using our physical talents and abilities to win. It's going to be a difficult challenge."

"We're all in excellent physical condition and Bobo's suggestion of using your aura abilities to heal us after the trials sounds like a good suggestion. I mean if you can restore Circe to full health why can't you heal us after the trial. Is it not allowed?"

"Rex, Rhiannon powers are limited in what she can do. Healing Circe probably took most of her energy and strength. I doubt she can heal anything more then cuts and bruises at the moment," Doc said over the comlink. "I hate to take this discussion away from the Trials, but Lord Van Kliess and Seven of Nine have some questions they would like to ask Mage and I'm sure that White Knight has a few questions for Agent Six. Stand by. Lord Van Kliess, Seven of Nine the floor is yours."

"Rex, your old Hong Kong buddies Cricket, Tuck, Skyidd have contact me. They tell me the underground, and I mean all the undergrounds are edge. People are panicking going nuts. It's a world wide phenomena saying that the end of the world is coming. Your daughter's birth is just the beginning of what many fear will be the end."

"We have scientific evidence to back up that the world and stars are changing. We're not entirely sure what it all means, but all signs point to a looming darkness for humanity if we can't stop the Covenant's plans. We need more information on how their plans are affecting the world. During your trials try to get more information out if you can. It's the only way we're going to save the planet."

"In the meantime I'll help Anya come up with a counter plan. Six, maybe you should contact our global network in case of trouble."

"Agent Six can you and the monkey break the wards and bust into their realm and stop this madness now?"

"No, the wards have repelled all attempts to get inside. I don't think any conventional method will work. Also if we did that we interfere with the Trials and the consequences could be disastrous. Brute force and weapons of mass destruction will only cause more pain and disaster. Sir, this is one time we have to play by enemy rules if we want to protect the world. I'll start working with our global contacts and prep them for trouble. Holiday is right that we need more information and can think of a way to prevent the disaster. Rex, you and Circe concentrate on passing your Trials. With any luck we'll all be able to pull off a miracle."

"Pray that the Goddess Kali spares us her wraith and that Vishnu and Brahma will protect us from harm," Stacey whispered. The wind whirled around them and disembodied voice echoed across the glade. "Ten minutes until Trial of Body Begins. Prepare yourselves. All communication with the outside world will be terminated in five minutes and won't be restored until after the Trial is completed. Thank you and merry meet!"

"Yo appears were about to get an old fashion smack down in ten. I say we get our strategy in order and then kick their butts old school you hear me yo?"

"Jermaine's right its time prepare ourselves for the danger ahead. We'll contact you afterwards to let you know what happens. Good luck on figuring out how to stop the end of the world. Time for us to kick it up a notch. You ready for this Circe," Rex questioned, creating his Slam Hands and covering them in earth. Next to him he saw Circe cinch up her outfit and drop into a defensive stance along with everyone else. Jermaine gave Noah some weird ninja headband to tie around his head and was whispering how to use it while Stacey did the same with some gold armbands with Breach. Mage was calling on her powers and was glowing in anticipation. Circe turned her mate and smiled. "I couldn't be more ready. Let's get back our daughter."

In the Temple Tawret was giving last minutes instructions the three chosen to test the questers in the Trial of Body. The remaining Councilmembers were sitting at the table about to watch the show via the crystal ball. Mila was hovering in the background holding Eilonwy who was squirming around in her swaddled blankets.

"The rules are normally that you can push them past their breaking point near death as long as you don't end their lives, but I want you three not do that with either Rex or Circe. Push them to their limit, but make no attempts to force them to an early death. The Goddess would not appreciate it and neither would the babe. Do you understand? Good remember if they defeat you must grant the boon. Blessed be my fellow Councilmembers. Go forth and begin the Trial of Body!"

The questers waited with baited breath as a silvery tear opened up on the other side of the glade and out stepped three figures. Mage tensed as she saw who it was. "Councilmembers Fi ummm!" the young lady started to say before a clamp appeared over her mouth preventing her from talking. She attempted to pry it off, but it was stuck tight.

"Now now Rhiannon it's not polite or fair for you to go introducing us and gave our secrets away is it? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fianna and this dark skinned gentleman is Tynan and our friend with the Mohawk is Sloan. The three of us shall be your opponents. The Trial of Body shall begin in one minute. Come at us with all you have. Show us your powers and defeat us through any physical means and you shall earn the boon. Fail and you shall be cast out never to return. Do you understand?" Fianna asked, snapping her fingers removing the clamp from Mage's mouth.

"Understood Councilmember Fianna. We are prepared for anything."

"I highly doubt that Rhiannon. The Trial shall begin now! Tynan, Sloan you have your targets go. Remember High Priestess Tawret's warning!" Fianna command her partners. Casting a spell of quickness she zoomed off and used her elemental powers over wood to have a gigantic baobab tree to sprout. The distorted tree started contorting and twisting about creating an impenetrable maze of interlocked branches and dense leaves. Perched on a rising root Fianna stared at her two opponents, Noah and Breach. "The two of you have taken on the sacred duty of being Guardians to the High Priestess and Her Consort. From what I can sense you have some talent however that is not enough when being a Guardian. You must have the spark of magic to give you an edge when you are fighting to protect the ones you love. The ability to draw on great power to save the lives of others at the cost of your own. I fear that you two don't have the strength for that. It is my responsibility to push you to your breaking point in order to see if you deserve the honor bestowed to you."

"Are you just going to keep chatting or are you going to fight? I don't care what you say I'm going to help Rex get his child back even if I die!" Noah shouted twirling his fight sticks about.

"My bff Circe will be avenged! I'll show you who's powerless. Take this!" Breach screamed. She created several of her portals in the air around Fianna who stood their calmly. Unfazed Breached created another portal that engulfed her and from her own little dimension began a furious onslaught of flying fists and kicks on Fianna. While Fianna ducked and dodged gracefully Noah came after her. He leapt from branch to branch climbing walls and swinging from others in attempt to get her. He was a foot from her about to bash her head when turned to face him. Her eyes glowed and invisible force stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What the heck?" 

"A Guardian should be able to anticipate and counter his opponent's abilities including if his opponent has the gift of telekinesis. Try harder Noah," Fianna explained to him before sending him flying across the maze. Dodging another round of fists the wood user commanded the roots to reach and drag Breach out of her dimension. "As for you Breach you have to show initiative and creativity if you want to be Circe's Guardians. Your portals are you're both your strength and your greatest weakness. Observe!" Breach watched in disbelief as Fianna reached into one of her pouches, removed a short, decorated stick and tapped it against her portal. The result was all her portals were sucked into the stick which vanished from sight. "I'm the master of amulets and talismens Breach or should I say Bethany. I know how to protect people from spiritual and physical danger while at the same drawing power to keep myself safe. Can you say in this Trial you can as well?"

"I don't care what you say crazy lady! I will take whatever I want and do whatever I please! You won't stop me!" Breach growled her stimulator was going on the fritz causing her insanity to rear its ugly head.

"You have much to learn and pain will be your teacher! Relocate her and let's start this again!"

While Fianna was testing the will of Noah and Breach Tynan had been assigned the task of pushing Mage and her summons. He was impressed by the Xiaolin Dragons skills and talent in incorporating their Xiaolin martial arts with moves from different styles. He smirked as Jermaine activated his Jet Bootsu Wu calling on his element of gravity to increase the boots power to defy gravity.

"Yo Tynan my man time for you to get a smack down gravity style. I call this my super deluxe spin kick!" Jermaine informed his Tynan as he began spinning around as he soared through the air. Both feet lashed out at the magic uses face and shoulders. Tynan took a hit in the shoulder, snatched Jermaine in midflight and flung him in the opposite direction.

"You can't do that to my boyfriend! Kazoo Atom Flair!" Stacey cried out activating her own Wu. A bright orange beam of destructive power shot out of the mystical device obliterating the ground in front of Tynan causing him to stumble. Seeing her chance Stacey darted closer and rammed her hand into his chest. Mage was close behind with a street learned chop to the arms hoping to prevent him from causing more trouble, but he cast a deflector spell sending them skidding backwards.

"He's stronger then I remember. Still I'm wondering why he hasn't used his powers against us yet. He should have done it by now if was really testing us," Mage told the two warriors as she helped them to their feet.

"What can you tell us about Tynan powers? What do we need to defend ourselves against?" Stacey questioned. Out of nowhere she felt the grass knotting around her legs holding her tightly. "This isn't cool! Let me go you freaky plants!" 

"Stacey see if you can cut the blades with your kni hey shoo! Go away ah that's my hair! Help I'm being attacked by rabid birds ow!" Jermaine shouted as murder of ravens started pecking him and striking him with their wings.

Mage tried to use her aura abilities to calm the birds and let out a strangled cry when she realized she was being blocked. Growling she revolved towards Tynan to see his eyes glowing and casting power block spell. "I'll assume your using your gift of talking to plants and animals to aid you against Stacey and Jermaine."

"Correct Rhiannon and as you have guessed by taking into account of Phoebus and Demos being parallel to Mars as it realigns itself for the return of the Goddess I can increase my spells by tapping into celestial manna. A pity that you can't do the same to boost your own magic spells. Are you still a novice with your spells."

"I know enough to do this! _Reo Kismet!_" The spell was a simple reversal of fates that turned Tynan spell back at him restoring her power. Mage was grateful it worked because she had never cast that one before. "I may not be a master, but I cut you off from your specialty for awhile."

"Impressive Rhiannon. You have picked up a few tricks, but let's see you and your summons handled the power of darkness!" A sphere of pure shadow appeared surrounding the four of them in pure darkness. The Trial of Body had just gotten that much harder.

Rex and Circe had double teamed Sloan attempting to stop him. Sloan was a dangerous foe for the two. Every time they would corner him he would use his gift of teleportation to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Sloan was also lighting element and Rex had been turned into a lightning rod for a while before Circe managed to push him back with her cry. After that Rex attacked from a distance using the earth around him to keep him safe from the lighting.

"You're going to tell me about my daughter if it's the last thing I ever do! Hold still dammit!" Rex shouted chewing up more earth and shooting it out his cannon. Sloan kicked the chunk away and fired a curse at the teen. Circe knocked Rex off his feet just in the nick of time. "Thanks' Circe."

"Don't mention it. We have to be careful or we might end up under the power of one his curses, jinxes, or hex's. Do you have any idea how we can get close enough to land a hit on him?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. Trust me?"

"Like I trusted you that night you took Anne to the prom and nearly got killed by EVO rabbit or when you went off on your own in Hong Kong to check out your old friends and Biowulf and I had to save your sorry ass from Quarry when I was four months pregnant."

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again!"

"Excuse me High Priestess, Consort I understand the need to discuss old times, but I advise you to keep your head in the game. A true warrior never lets his guard down. Now my friends show me your true powers. Only by using your legacy can you hope to win this Trial!" Sloan advised them as he cast another bad luck jinx at them.

The Trial was heating up all over the place and each person was being pushed to their limits and beyond. In the Temple in Haven the Council was watching with interest and making notes about the questers. Noah and Breach were fighting with all they had as Fianna set up a defense against them with her amulets and wood. The two would be Guardians had taken to heart about what she had said. Now wary of her telekinesis they test the range by having Breach transport them all over the maze and then attacking with long range weapons, but that wasn't working. They would have to get close and bypass her amulets to take her out, but they would have to be wary. Judging from her fighting style she was an expert in Southern Praying Mantis style. Mage surprised all of them by summoning her elemental magic for the first time and casting a moonbeam to light up the darkness field. Surprised, but not deterred Tynan used his knowledge of astrology to twist the moonbeam back just as Stacey and Jermaine were getting ready to attack. It was a battle of wills as Rex used an earth covered BAS to trick Sloan into using a hex on him only to have Circe blast him from behind into the hex himself. Still it wasn't enough to win.

"This Trial has been waging for nearly fifteen minutes now. They are skilled, but none except Mage has used magic. How can we pass them on the Trial if they don't use magic?" Bevin asked.

"We must be patient and just wait and watch. They'll use magic just wait. I can tell you the battle is about to end," Aoife said.

"Thank Goodness the baby is wearing herself out trying to force herself to see her parents," Mila quietly muttered. 

In the woody maze Fianna strolled ready to finish this once and for all. "I know your nearby don't try hide. You were great fighters, but not worthy of being Guardians. So please just admit defeat."

"We'll never give up and we'll never give in!" Noah called out from his hiding spot. "You ready Breach? We only get one shot at this."

"Shiny, pretty Noah I'm ready to take my new toy down la la," Breach giggled. Her stimulator was almost kaput at this point. Still she had enough rationality to follow the plan. "Time to see what these pretty bands can do. Bands of Shiva!" The golden bands lit up and suddenly instead of four arms she had six! With determination she used her new arms to triple her portals even having portals inside one another. "Let's see how the pretty lady deals with this!"

Fianna was bombarded by portals and started using her talismans to close them, but then the portals inside would appear. Soon she was out of talismans so she tried using her telekinesis to defend herself, but the pressure from the portals was too much breaking her shield. In a blink of an eye Breach snatched up all of Fianna's amulets. That was Noah's cue. Activating the Hia-te of Taijutsu he jumped through a portal and attacked Fianna with her own martial arts style. She tried to defend herself, but he overwhelmed him a defeated her. The woody maze vanished and the two Guardians to be smiled.

The tide was turning for Mage and her group as well. "It's time to show you what a little teamwork can do Councilmember Tynan. First I think I'll shine a little light on things," the girl commented. She activated her nanites calling on the power to increase the aura around Tynan until his own energy wiped away his dark sphere. Mage side stepped allowing her warriors to finish the job.

"Dragon Atmosphere Gravity!"

"Dragon Nuclear Flair!" 

The silver arch of gravity surrounded and encompassed the flair blast creating a bomb. The attack hit dead on wounding, but not killing Tynan. It was over for him.

Sloan was just standing in awe as he watched in amazement as the spark inside Rex grew until he used magic not nanites to create earth whip which Circe infused with her own star magic increasing its power. The whip wrapped around him and slammed him to the ground unconscious. The Trial of Body was over and they had won.

A little while later the Councilmember's had recovered and were looking with a newfound respect at the group before them. "Well done all of you. Breach, Noah, you used your talents and surpassed your limits in your fight against me. I take back my words you are worthy Guardians."

"Rhiannon, Stacey, Jermaine I have never been pushed that far before. Your martial arts are masterful, but your ability to think on your feet and combine your powers together is what it took to overcome my physical challenge. Congratulations."

"High Priestess Circe, Consort Rex, even in the face of tremendous odds the two you never stopped trusting and helping one another. I was proud to have seen you tap into your legacy. The Trial of Body has been passed and your next challenge will be the Trial of Mind. I hope you succeed."

"As promised we will help you make up the distance lost in the fight against us as well as grants one boon. What is it that you wish from us?"

The group knew that Rex and Circe wanted to know about their daughter, but they also had an obligation to find out what was happening in the outside world. They group debated and finally Rex asked the question. "Does the prophecy about my daughter have anything to do with the changes going on in the outside world?" 

"The prophecy concerning your daughter is one known to all cultures of the world only its meaning is different for everyone. The return of the Goddess or any celestial being is always viewed as time of danger, chaos, and confusion for they have great power. Enough power to change the Earth and Heavens themselves as they are doing now in preparation for her return in five days time. I hope this helps you. Now that your boon is granted all you have to do is step through the fold and you'll be where you need to be. Blessed be questers I hope your journey is not in vain," Fianna told them as they marched through the fold and onto their next journey.


	7. Trial of Mind

In the outside world panic and fear was starting to set in as humans and EVOs alike watched as their worlds were changed by forces beyond their control. All over the globe changes in weather, climate, even the physical landscape was being altered due to the effects of the increase in the Earth EM field and the changing of the cosmos. Van Kliess was doing his best to try and help out with humanitarian efforts from Abysus, but he found pockets of resistance to EVO help left over from when Hunter Cain stirred up trouble two months ago. "People are beginning to panic and rioting screaming that the end of the world is coming. I can't really blame them due to the fact their homes are being uprooted by forces beyond our control. Biowulf and Skalamander just reported back from South America where they were helping out a group of natives after the rainforest attempted swallow them. They attacked them believing them to be messengers of the devil coming to claim their souls. Has the whole world gone insane?"

"They might have Shaka considering that the Councilmembers told Rex and Circe that the almost every culture of the world knew about this prophecy in one way or another. My anthropologist friend confirmed this saying she came across similar prophecies around the world during her tenure. Holiday and I are trying to cross references stories about moon goddess and their impact of the world to determine which one is returning to the Earth, but so far no luck," Anya told him over their com link. She was still in OPS with Holiday monitoring the situation trying to plot the next major change. "Kaori reports that Providence troops have had to evacuate hundreds of people from known and unknown magical sites to avoid being killed as the world is altering."

"The metamorphic process occurring in sites of high manna concentration is astonishing. Known magical sites such as Stonehenge and Nazca Lines are pulsating pure manna from deep underground transforming the surrounding area into forests ect. We've managed to secure the places for the time being to keep locals away, but the real problem is sites that we didn't know about. Trying to map them all on the ley lines is proofing difficult due to the way the world had changed over millions of years. Many sites that are giving us trouble haven't been on lay lines in thousands of years. If this trend continues I don't know how Providence will be able to contain it," Holiday added.

"This is the reason we should go after the Covenant now and put an end to this madness before it spreads any further. Clearly they are a threat to the world. It's unwise to place all our hopes on seven teenagers hoping they can successfully challenge fanatics about their beliefs."

"Gramps, so far the questers have passed one trial and covered more then a third of the distance to Haven. By following the Covenants rules they've kept the changes down. I know you're a paranoid freak who thinks violence is the only answer, but we have to have faith that the questers will make it. They still have about five almost four days left. I'm sure they'll succeed and if not Kaori and Bobo are standing by monitoring the situation. Just be a little more patient okay?"

Back with the questers they were taking a short rest break after traveling several miles from their last position. Their progress was slowed by injuries and fatigued experienced from their Trial. Noah was experiencing the after effects of using the Hiate of Taijutsu. The Shen Gong Wu was designed only to be used for ten minutes before muscle and ligament damage incurred from pushing the body into untrained movements. He was sitting at the base of a tree wincing in pain as his legs and arms felt like they were on fire. "Man this is worse then the time I took kickboxing at the mall. I feel like my muscles are on fire!"

"In a way they are man. Fianna's Southern Praying Mantis style of fighting was all about getting in close and doing as much damage as possible while minimizing exposure to herself. The Wu may give you the ability to perform the moves, but it doesn't prepare the body for the stress of the attacks. Don't worry I used that Wu before and you'll feel better in hour or so after you have a chance to recover. How's your girlfriend handling herself?" Jermaine questioned. He was wrapping his wrist in athletic tape to help with the strain. Countering Tynan's enhanced dark attack by converging his gravity attack with Stacey's flair had done some damage.

"She's not my girlfriend! Breach is okay, I think, but her cortical stimulator that helps keep her from going insane has been malfunctioning since we got here. She's started freestlying her speech more and ranting about collecting and taking. I'm wondering what we're going to do if she completely loses it. I'm not Seven of Nine. I don't think I can fix that and Rex is not really in the best condition to be fiddling around with tech."

"Hey, you have to have faith in your girl. Breach may be a little crazy, but that's no reason to doubt her commitment to the mission. My girl Stacey has been praying to her gods that they watch over us on this nutty quest. Her gods have always protected us in the past and I'm sure now will be no different. They might even protect us more seeing as how Breach sort of resembles the God Kali," Jermaine told Noah eyeing is girl who was talking with Breach.

"I wish I had my art supplies with me. I love to create a painting showing you and Noah passing your Trial in the wooden maze. The way you used the Bands of Shiva to help you create more portals was ingenious. Stop struggling please Breach, I need to tend to these wounds or they'll get infected," Stacey scolded the girl. Normally when the bands gave you extra arms there was no damage due to the Wu restoring you to normal, but Breach was an EVO so there were shallow gashes were the extra arms had popped out that hadn't closed properly. "Breach how are you holding up right now? I know your mind isn't as sound as I like it to be."

"My brain is fine I just love talking about what's on my mind. That lady went splat I showed her were I'm at. Next one who attacks is going to find me fighting back la la la!" Breach rhymed laughing up a storm.

"Focus Breach! Your stimulator is not functioning properly. It seems the manna in the air is causing it to short circuit. If you don't pull it together you sister will lose any chance she has of reclaiming her child. Please Breach I know you can do this," Stacey pleaded. She silently prayed to Vishnu and Braham that they would grant the girl a reprieve from the madness that invaded her mind.

"I'll try Stacey. For Circe and Rex I will try."

"Good, I hope they're okay. Rhiannon is talking to them right now to figure out how to survive the next trial. This one will be tough for you because it the Trial of Mind. You have to keep it together for all our sakes."

Nearby Mage was talking with Rex and Circe congratulating them on tapping into their elemental magic for the first time. "Its impressive how far you have come in just a few days. Circe, you really are getting stronger. I have no doubt you'll be able to fully use your gift, specialty and your elemental magic to the fullest by the time we reach Haven. You too Rex. It was incredible how the two you worked together to beat Sloan."

"To be honest I don't remember much. All I recall is that when Sloan was hitting me with his lightning punches I couldn't call on my nanites to help. I felt a spark of something surge through me and suddenly the Earth was responding to my thoughts. It was very weird," Rex admitted.

"That's what it was like for me. I was watching you get hurt and I couldn't stand it anymore. My voice was helping the situation and all I could think about wishing I could save you. My birthmark burned and suddenly I knew how to call on the power of the stars. It told me how to merge our magics as one. I don't know if I can do it again. Mage, how do you control elemental magic?"

"I'm not the person to ask. My training is incomplete remember? Tapping into my moon power was a fluke! I don't know if I'll be able to do it again. It would come in handy in the Trial of Mind. I guess everyone should gather and I'll tell you what that ones about. Everyone come over here! I got something to tell you," Mage said watching everyone gather. After everyone was seated she spoke, "Okay we passed one Trial, but they only get harder from here. The next Trial is of the Mind and will force us to think faster and harder then ever before. The Councilmembers will do everything in the power to fool us and make us think outside the box. In this trial our powers must be used strategically. Physical attacks won't help us pass this trial. We need to show them we have brains. That won't be too much of a problem for any of you?"

"It might be for Rex, it doesn't seem like he uses his much," Stacey joked.

"Hey!"

"That was a good one. I hope we can pass this trial. I'm getting really worried about Eilonwy. She must be so frightened and scared being surrounded by strangers. I just wish I could hold her tightly and never let her go."

"You will Circe my home girl. Nothing in this or any world will keep us from getting your daughter back from the gang here."

Unbeknownst to the group Tawret was watching them along with three Councilmembers who would be testing them next. Tawret was holding Eilonwy using her magic to bring out the child's own power for the ritual should her parents fail. "Hush little baby don't you cry. Everything will be alright. There's no need to fret everything is fine. Marella if you haven't assured me she's healthy I would fear something was wrong. Please, what do you think of the questers? After all you will be in charge of the next Trial."

"They were impressive in the Trial of the Body. It has been a long time since someone was able to best us in a Trial so that speaks to them. I have no doubt they can defend themselves. In this Trial they'll need more then brawns to win. I think I would like to test Circe, Rhiannon, and Breach. The three of them would be an interesting group to test considering their mindsets. Quade, Daegan, who do you wish to test?"

"Jermaine and Noah are starting to bond. I would like to see how well they can work together to solve my Trial. I'm sure my powers would leave the two stumped," Daegan said smoothly.

"Then Stacey and Rex are mine. Neither of them has worked with one another so it will a perfect chance to see how well the Consort can adjust to different situations," Quade added. The three of them would be ready to initiate the Trial of Mind in a few hours.

The group had made it to a sheltered glade was preparing for an evening meal when they heard the disembody voice echo across the way informing them that the Trial of Body would soon begin. Shoving the food down their throats the group spread out and got ready for the Trial. The silver tear opened up and Marella, Quade, and Daegan emerged. They surveyed the group taking note about everyone's position.

"Merry meet questers. You have passed the Trial of Body and now you will undergo the Trial of Mind. This Trial is more difficult then your previous one. The strain of completing it might even destroy your minds. Are you ready to proceed?" Marella questioned the group.

"Councilmember Marella any challenge that you set before us we will complete. We've come too far to give up now," Mage responded.

"Then let us begin. Rhiannon, Circe, Breach I shall be your opponent! Reflecting Mirror Maze!" The ground beneath the three girls shook with tremendous force. The three girls lost their balance and fell on the ground scraping their faces against the hard ice that appeared. Corridors made of huge slabs of ice trapped them in a deadly maze. Marella's image appeared in one the slabs looking at them solemnly. "Welcome to my Trial of the Mind. The three of you must navigate this maze while avoiding my traps. If you run into one my traps and fail to defeat it the maze will reset itself. Also to take into consideration is that every five minutes pieces of ice will trap different parts of your body. After twenty five minutes if you don't make it to exit you will be frozen solid and have failed the course."

"You're a healer Marella, how can you do something that might end up getting us killed like this," Mage demanded angrily.

"This is a Trial Rhiannon, I'm obligated to push you to the limits even if means killing you. Don't worry High Priestess Tawret instruct us if you failed I was to use my powers to defrost you. I would concentrate on working together to get out the maze before time runs out. I hope to see you soon." With that she vanished from sight leaving the trio to fend for themselves.

"Don't worry Circe I'll just create a portal and we can walk out of this crazy maze!" Breach said, but Circe grabbed her hands stopping her. "What? Do you want to become an icicle?"

"This is a maze Breach. You can't get out of it; you _have_ to go through it. If we just teleport out we fail to prove we can use our minds. Do you understand?" 

"This is crazy, but I'll trust you. How do we get out of here?"

"Well traditionally you try going left or look for hidden markers to show you the way. We need to be careful thought. Marella's gift is she a mater illusionist. She'll try to trick us with false images. We need to have our wits about us if we are going to get out of here. I'll lead since I have the most experience with magical mazes. Let's go ladies the clock's ticking," Mage told them. The three shivering girls picked a path and started walking hoping they chose the right one. As they walked they couldn't help, but wonder how the others were handling their challenges.

Daegan eyed Noah and Jermaine before addressing them in ancient Scandinavian. "You two belong to me in this challenge. My name is Daegan and I'm your worst nightmare. Let's see if you have any logic or rational thoughts in your mind." He thrust his hands upward creating a mound of earth. The two boys found themselves on top next to two sets of rocky slabs. Daegan was standing on top of pillar of rock. He addressed them again only this time it was in Swahili. "Ready for my challenge? It's going to be a lot of fun, especially for me to see if you're as smart as you claim to be." 

"Can you understand him at all?" Noah asked with trepidation.

"My Swahili is a little rusty and I think the first time he spoke it was Scandinavian, but I can't be sure because our friend Crystal's is a native of Iceland and her language is a derivate of that. So it's similar, but not exactly in the same family you know what I'm saying."

"I thought you said you had the gift of tongues. That you could understand any language spoken to you as long as you heard it once!"

"Even my gifts have their limits Noah. Yo Daegan what are you up to homme? I know your gift must have something to do with tongues similar to mine, but more advance. So why don't you cool your jets and tell us in dumb down plain English what you want us tell us what you need us to do!"

"Interesting isn't it that to some degree you're an omi lingual like myself."

"Omi-lingual?"

"Omi lingual means that I can speak, read, and write any language, dead or alive; with the same ease you walk or play basketball Mr. Bradford. I chose to test you because of Jermaine's language skills and your ability to solve puzzles. My Trial is a puzzle. Observe," the earth user said reaching into his bag and pulling out rune stones. "My specialty is rune magic. I want you to decipher the message and rewrite it in the Witch Alphabet (real language) on the second slap. Don't worry I provide you with half the cipher to make things a little more fair. You have twenty five minutes. I suggest you get started." With that he activated his magic transferring the runes from his stones to the slabs. A clock shimmered into existence counting down the time left in the Trial.

Quade was having a lot of fun with Rex and Stacey. The two of them had found themselves on a giant chess board created with his power of projection. The pieces were made out of metal he pulled out of the ground. He was seated using his powers over sympathetic magic to control his pieces via a smaller board. To make things interesting he had made both Rex and Stacey pieces, but they're hands were cuffed behind them and they were blindfolded so they couldn't see the board.

"Hey this isn't fair! How are we supposed to win if we can't see or move the pieces! Answer me!" Rex asked angrily. He was playing the part of the king and Stacey was the queen.

"That's the challenge isn't? Chess has been considered a magical symbol and game of wits for centuries. I chose you two because your mindsets would be up to the challenge."

"What is that suppose to mean exactly? I've only played chess a few times before and lost!" Stacey shouted, while trying to discreetly get a hold of a Wu in her pocket that could help them win this game.

"You're an artist young Dragon. Your ability to think creatively will help you counter my moves. Young Rex has is able to bend the rules most of the time without breaking. That type of thinking will carry you far. Now twenty five minutes on the clock. Are you ready?"

"This is insane! How are we going to do this?" Rex hissed angrily. He had never played the game in his life and now the life of his daughter depended on him using his brain to win against a master.

"Trust me Rex I have a plan. Can you get this under your blindfold," Stacey asked flipping a small ruby monocle shaped like a falcon's eye into his hands. While Quade made his first move Rex used his nanites to create a thin metal wire to place the device under his blindfold and over his right eye. "Okay got it. Now what do we do."

"Whisper Falcons Eye and tell me what you see. I'll move the pieces and together were going to win this challenge."

Back in the maze the girls had their arms and part of their legs encased in ice. They had encountered a few traps already in the forms of monstrous illusionary creatures. They had found out the hard way that the illusions could hurt them when they attempted to walk right through one of a griffin. The creature's talons had nearly ripped Mage in half. After defeating that illusion the group used Mage's ability to light up aura's to tell them what was real and what was fake. Then Circe had blasted them apart with her voice, but others that Breach had attempted to dismantle had caused the maze to reset. Fifteen minutes had passed and it seemed like they were getting no closer to the exit.

The group was standing at a fork in the maze when Marella appeared in the ice again, smiling at them. "Congratulations on making it this far my young questers. You have nearly reached the end of my maze. One path will lead you to the exit and the other will take you back to the start. Which path do you trust? Hurry your time is almost up."

"Can we trust what she says? After all she is testing our minds." Circe said. She rubbed her hands furiously together trying to stay warm.

"Councilmember Marella wouldn't lie about the end of the maze, but I'm not sure what path to take. I don't see any markers and I can sense illusions down both paths. We'll have to choose a path and hope it's the right one." 

"Why not go right because it's always right? Right is might, and power, and goodness. Left is evil and bad. Insulting to everyone around you! La la la ha."

"Breach, Bethany hold it together just a little while longer. I wish Dr. Hansen was here. Still she has a definite point. Traditionally right is the correct path. Would Marella be logical or trick us in the end?"

"Marella is a healer she would always try to help people not hinder us. Then we'll go right and I hope it's the right choice." The three of them walked down the path around a few corners and semi circle before stopping in their tracks by Marella standing there smiling.

"Oh I'm afraid you chose the wrong paths my dears and time is nearly up. You won't be able to make it out. You have failed my Trial."

"No, no I don't believe that! I wouldn't come this far only to lose my child! I refuse to give up," Circe cried in frustration, but Mage held up a hand looking at Marella suspiciously.

"Hold up Circe, I think this is another illusion designed to test our mind near the point of death. Let's see if you have an aura," Mage said activating her nanites. The trio's aura showed them to be in semi good health only cold, but Marella didn't have one. "She's not real. Breach!"

"Let's see how you enjoy the cold!" Breach shouted. She ripped up some ice and chucked it at the illusion dispelling it. Suddenly the maze vanished and the ice covering the girls vanished. Marella strolled over and started healing them. "You have passed my Trial. Rest up please. Your friends are nearly done with their trials."

Up on the mound Daegan was egging the two boys on. Somehow with only half a cipher Noah and Jermaine had worked together to put the runes in order and then translate those into Witch Alphabet, but still the question remained. "I see you managed to translate my puzzle, but please tell me do you know what is says? Because if you don't know what it says how can you be sure its right?"

"He's a got a point Jermaine. We only managed to get this far by matching up and using common sense. But without a complete cipher it's impossible to read it in English."

"Don't worry my man I'll handle this one. I had feeling this would come in handy if we got stuck. Yo Daegan you want a message to be delivered? Here's one curtsey of us. Babel Stone! The message reads 'Power to the Covenant and all who join!'"

"Correct you pass. Now let's see if your friends can best Quade in his game."

"Why don't you two give up? You have lost so many pieces already and I don't see how you can win. Sure it was creative to castle and then promote after losing that bishop, but my king is still safe from you two!" Quade said, zigging his bishop across the boards and capturing their last night. "You're in check my friends."

"You're in checkmate! Stacey go for it!" Rex commanded. With the Falcon's Eye and Stacey knowledge of the game they had been clearing a path to the queen while eliminating any chance Quade had to protect it by causing him to for Rex. Stacey practically skipped and flipped until she knocked over the queen and checked the Quade's king. "I believe we won oh yeah baby take that!"

"Indeed you have. All of you have passed the Trial of Mind," Quade said using his projection powers to take back everything. The questers were reunited with one another and the waited for their testers to speak.

"I was impressed by how logically you three navigated the maze of ice. You looked for hidden markers to show you the correct path, when you encountered traps I was pleased that you thought about how to defeat them. Even when my maze reset and you were nearly froze you kept pardon the pun cool heads and beat my maze. You have proven yourselves to be intelligent young ladies."

"Noah, you may not have a gift of tongues, but you certainly have a gift for logical puzzles. It's not easy to distinguish between the different runes or set them up in their eight tiers when you only have half a cipher. I love the fact that you took your time trying to learn both languages as you solved my puzzle. Jermaine, I was pleased that you used your own gift of tongues to figure out the missing cipher and that you didn't get frustrated. Using the Babel stone was a good idea. Both of you are good puzzle solvers."

"Stacey, you have taken chess to another level and to help your partner out was a good idea. Rex, you are a great chess player despite not knowing the rules. Both of you used your unique way of thinking to win my game. You have proven to be a smart pair."

"What is the boon you wish to ask of us?"

"Please, it's been days since I saw my daughter. I know you can't bring me to her, but I really wish to see her please."

"Quade can you help them out with this one?"

"It would be my pleasure Daegan. Observe," Quade said creating a mini TV screen. With his projection abilities he channeled a broadcast wave. Circe and Rex held each other tightly as they saw their daughter being cradled in Tawret's arms. She was glowing a soft silver as Tawret gently increased her magic. The baby was giggling at the sensation and suddenly moved her head a little sensing her parents. She gave a little cry and then the image cut out.

"The Trial of Mind is over and so is the day. You have three days left to make it to Haven and challenge our prophecy. The Trial of Spirit is next and I hope you're ready. Walk through the portal. Blessed be all of you," Marella said as the group headed on their way determined to pass the last trial.


	8. Trial of Spirit

Six was busy testing the wards with Bobo. Almost five full days had passed since the newborn had been stolen from Providence. Since that incident the world had fallen into chaos as both modern society and ancient folklore had classed in a global epidemic of fear, panic, and chaos had gripped the world. Providence had been busy assisting local governments in evacuation plans as the world dealt with the transformation in preparation for the Triple Moon and Star Covenant's Goddess return to Earth. "Status report has anyone found a weak spot in the wards?"

"None sir. All attempts to create an opening have failed. The wards seem to have the ability to absorb our weapons energy and use it to power themselves up."

"I think I found something! There's a break in the tree line! I'm going in!"

"Wait for back up!" but it was too late, the sound of someone being attacked were heard. Suddenly all the operatives were under attack and Bobo came running back and hiding behind his legs like the devil was after him.

"There's something out there man! This place is ten times scarier then the jungle!"

"Bobo calm down that's an order! Everyone report in now. What is the status of the situation?" 

"Your comrades in arms have been dealt with Guardian Kaori," a voice whispered into the ear set. It was male, older, and carried the hint of steel and anger with it.

"Who is this? What have you done with my men? I demand an explanation."

"My name is of little importance, but if you must call me something Guardian call me Aherin (owns many horses). I'm the captain of the Guardians assigned to watch you. Your men were close to violating our space and interfering with the Trials. I assumed you didn't want your High Priestess and Her Consort to fail in their task?"

"No, I didn't. Have you killed them then?"

"No, normally we would, but our lady the wise and powerful Councilwoman Aoife instructed us to not take the life of any of your men as curtsey for granting her a worthy battle. She spoke elegantly of you and how your prowess and mind intrigued her. No one has ever been able to keep up in battle with her as you did. You have earned her favor. Why would someone who has accomplished this rare honor risk everything by violating our space?" Aherin questioned. The young stocky built warrior was giving hand gestures to his comrades indicating they should tie up the Providence agents and strip them off their weapons. As soon as he saw they were dealt with he returned to his conversation with Six. "I'm waiting for your answer Guardian?"

"I meant no disrespect Aherin and I didn't mean to seem ungrateful of Aoife's gift however the change to our world by your group's power has frightened my superior. He fears that we must destroy you to prevent the world from falling into utter chaos."

"Councilmembers Aoife, Oriana and Moya spoke of your leader, White Knight. Tell him we understand his fears and that we apologize for fear and panic the world is experiencing as we prepare for the glorious return of our beloved Goddess, but it can't be helped. As a favor to you as a fellow Guardian I will instruct my warriors to forget about the attempted violation of our space. This means that the questers may continue with the Trials without reprimand. "

"I thank you Aherin. I promise that we won't attempt to violate your space anymore."

"Be sure that you don't or the group will have to pay the penalty of your arrogance. I would hate to have that on your consciences. Your men can be found half a mile to the east tied up to the stone pillar. They are weaponless and relatively unharmed. You may pick them up whenever. Blessed Be Guardian Kaori. I hope we don't have to have this talk again," Aherin replied before destroying the comlink.

"What now string bean? White Knight's not going to be pleased that we can't figure a way to invade a tree grove," Bobo hooted.

"We can't risk antagonizing the natives any further. They have powers beyond our comprehension and could level Providence if they wanted to. For now we follow their rules and not interfere. We have to hope Rex and the others can accomplish their mission in the span of the next two nights. Providence, this is Six. Did you hear what just happened on our end?"

"They more then heard it Kaori we've felt the repercussions all the way in Abysus and Providence. I thought you knew better then to pick a fight with someone bigger then yourself, but then again you usually were the stubborn bull headed one," Van Kliess said, recalling the time they had run across a thug twice their size back in college. They had been on a friendly outing and the thug had tried to mug them. Kaori had managed to defeat him, but not before causing property damage to a flower shop. All of them had ended up paying the store for the next three months to restore it.

"Van Kliess get off this frequency or so help me I'll"

"You'll what White Knight? You saw and heard what just happened when you tried to invade Haven. The Covenant would have slaughtered your men if Six's friend hadn't ordered them to be left unharmed. This situation requires precision that you're always talking about."

"Oh and I suppose Abysus knows something about that after nearly causing a world wide panic all two months ago when your unstable nanites nearly destroyed everything! If it wasn't for Rex and Anya the entire world would have perished."

"Boys can we please turn off the testosterone and listen to the women here? Shaka, you promised to play nice and Grandpa you promised to listen to others on this matter. Quintessa, why don't you share with them what you've managed to uncover."

"After several days of the world undergoing a transformation it seems that the world is stabilized. The EM spikes have dissipated and the natural disasters have quieted down. The stars have finished aligning and now all that's needed is for the moon to move into position. I talked to some of my colleagues and they ran across an ancient text describing a similar situation happening centuries ago around the time Rhiannon mentioned the purges in Europe. The text referred to an ancient all encompassing moon goddess who used her power to preserve the last vestiges of magic from harm before returning to the skies. Our anthropological friend believes that the moon goddess is combination of a global identity that was diversified and represented in dozens of different ways by cultures all over the world."

"It does make sense when you look at how conquering cultures or the spread of organized religion took over by declaring some local beliefs to be heretical and incorporating iconic figures into pastiches that fit the new regime. This virtual representation of popular culture and appropriating the goddess in this form actually helps us if you think about it."

"Do you have a clue what she just said because it went over my head," Bobo said, but Six ignored the chimp. "What do you mean? If the identity of the Covenant can't be determined how are we suppose to deal with her?"

"Mage told us the Covenant's main ideals were to preserve magical cultures, artifacts, and places all around the world creating a vast diverse global network. It stands to reason that the Moon Goddess they spoke of is also a combination of several different cultures Goddess in one being which fits relatively with standard theory. Human cultures are virtually identical in some aspects including higher power beliefs. The Goddess that is returning is probably the same one from all cultures just referred to as by a different name. We can use the stories to build up a profile and figure out a way to beg for mercy to prevent the destruction of the world."

"That is if Rex and the others fail, which I don't believe they will. Rex is a Van Kliess. We rarely fail to achieve our objective," Van Kliess added giving the rest of the group a much needed laugh.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being observed through a scrying pool by a smiling Oriana who found it remarkable how resilient Providence and Abysus was when it came to protecting the world from the return of the Goddess herself. Their fears were well founded knowing they had never felt the Goddess love and only heard about her wraith. "It is amazing that in spite of their fears they are willing to stand up and protect their beliefs. Non magical mortals are resilient are they not Moya?"

Moya was giving Mila a break and tending to the baby Eilonwy's needs. She had brought to life tiny toy replicas of the girl's parents letting the child hear their voices and watching them in action. Eilonwy was ecstatic and had stopped crying trying to use her own magic to move the little toys, but was unable to focus it. "I'm not surprised we saw how strong they were during our mission. Dr. Hansen and Van Kliess are also living up to their reputations of being formidable leaders with a vast intellect. I was grateful that we didn't have to encounter them when we retrieved the savior here. Aoife what do you think?"

"Who cares what Aoife thinks of the mortals they are threat to us. How one earned your favor is beyond my understanding," Bevin said entering the room. She, Cian, and Rory were preparing to test the questers with the final and most difficult trial of them all, the Trial of Spirit. "To be frank the questers and their companions have shown me little reason to respect them or hear out their challenge. We should do away with them before they have a chance to stop the return of our beloved Goddess."

"That is not the kind of thoughts I would think to hear an empath such as you speak Bevin. High Priestess Tawret believed they were worthy enough for the Trials and considering they have passed two of the three them already her beliefs were well founded. Do you sense darkness in the souls?"

"No more then what I normally pick up from mortals. From the group I sense strong emotions of love, determination, and fierce undying loyalty. The darkness that plagues the outside world is small almost non existent inside them, but it still there. It will grow even stronger if they are allowed to live! We can't risk exposing our savior to that! She should remain here in Haven where she can grow up unspoiled and pure by the essence of magic and nature."

"You can't judge a small group by the whole of the world Bevin that's not how it works. If that was the case we wouldn't send our Guardians and masters out there on missions to protect the world from the evils nature and man," Rory spoke up. He had been mediating preparing himself for when he tested Noah, Jermaine, and Rex. Cian had agreed that he would test Stacey and Breach leaving Rhiannon and Circe for Bevin. "The world of mortals in itself is not inheritably evil; they have done great good as well. Humanity strives to improve itself and rid itself of the darkness, but evil is not so easily defeated."

"It is there evils that the Goddess intends to purge is it not? For every person we save from famine or plagues or destruction of evils such smuggling, trafficking and violence many more leap to take there place. That incident with the crazy computer program attempting to explode all the nanites after escaping the space station is a perfect example why we need the Goddess to return. Sacred sites have been ravaged by insolent non believers; our kind hunted down and killed for being heretics. This planet is dying because of those machines that mortals created and we have only been able to keep them at bay so far because our belief in the savior and the prophecy. The hope in Haven is so strong it's like a beacon calling our beloved Goddess to us. I don't think I could handle the onslaught of despair that would result should Rhiannon and her friends successfully Challenge our prophecy. I am the only one of the Council that grew up in that world before I was sanctified and brought here. Until you have lived in North Korea under the tight control of the government then you know nothing about the horrors of the mortal world."

"The evils you speak of will be cleansed and reborn when the Goddess uses her powers Bevin. The horrors you experienced as a small child will no longer haunt you. However you mustn't give up on the spirit of the people of Earth. The questers have proven they have the strong body and the intellectual mind to perform magic yet it up to us to see if they have the unwavering spirit to control their manna. Our Trial will allow us to see if the ghosts of their past have left a permanent stain of darkness inside them as you belief Bevin," Cian reasoned rationally. The young Cherokee warrior could understand Bevin's anger at the mortal world. His own ancestors had been mistreated and persecuted by the mortal world. Much of their spiritualism and magic had nearly lost if the people of Haven hadn't brought some of it here to survive. The spirits of humanity was dying by the cursed disease of evil, however if the questers could prove to him that they held no malice intent the world might have hope. If not then all hope rest inside the little baby savior.

"We should be finish preparing for our encounter with the questers. We have no idea how they will respond to what we will do to them."

"Very well, but I still think that even if they pass the Trial they should be punished for what Aoife's _friend_ tried to do. I the Guardians hadn't reacted Haven would have had Providence on our doorstep!"

"Kaori didn't order them to invade; he was simply following orders like a good solider!"

"Good soldiers need to know when to disobey direct orders from madmen. If High Priestess Circe and Consort Rex pass this trial the portal will bring them to our doorstep one full day before our Goddess return. I just believe we should be cautious is all."

"I'll take your words to heart Bevin, but I am reluctant to go back and harm Six or take action against Rex's group because of what White Knight ordered. I will meditate on it."

"That's all I ask Aoife. Well its show time. Blessed be my friends. Keep our savior safe," Bevin said pulling her hood over her head. Rory and Cian followed her through the tear. Unbeknownst to the trio High Priestess Tawret astral form had observed the entire exchange. She frowned at Bevin's emotions getting the better of her, but knew that Cian and Rory would balance her out. Returning to her body she could only wait to see what happened next.

The questers were busy preparing for the final Trial. Mage had explained that their spirits would be under attack. Physical and mental attacks would not help them. They had to use their powers of their spirit to overcome any attack. At least this time Mage knew who they would be facing so she was able to tell them a little about who they would be up against.

"The last three members of the Council are Bevin, Rory, and Cian. Bevin is empathic who can project her own emotions into others or twist a person's emotions against them. She feels everything. She specialize in different forms of divinations or ways to predict the future so I'm sure she's done one to see what kind of test she should give us. Her powers are of Quintessence's aka flair. She's a master of it and stronger then you Stacey."

"Well I always wanted to see how I would stand up against another flair user. If she comes after me I'll be sure to give her an explosion she won't forget," Stacey said, curling her hands around her Soul Pendent.

"Rory can levitate making it hard to pin him down. He's a sensor able to detect magic users and just about anything else he sets his mind to. He commands the element fire making him very dangerous."

"If he tries to burn us we'll just have to create a backfire to get rid of him," Noah reasoned.

"Cian is the last one. He's very strong and powerful. He was born with the gift of mediumship. He can see and communicate with ghosts and the ghosts of the past, hidden pain to be exact. He specializes in transmogrification or the ability to transform one thing into another. On top of that he can control gravity making him very dangerous. Jermaine we'll need your help to counter him."

"Yo I can handle anything including a Native warrior. I mean I bested Dagwood before how hard could this guy be?"

"Don't take this lightly. This Trial has highest numbers of death due to people losing their humanity as they've tried to fight back with their spirit. Rex, Circe I know we are close to getting to Haven and Challenging the Prophecy, but we must not lose focus now. The Trial will force you to face the darkest part of your soul, the evils hidden there. If you are not able to conquer them then everything is over," Mage warned the couple.

"We understand what you're saying Mage and your right to worry. We have come this far and will not concede to defeat no matter what!" Rex vowed. Without warning they found themselves under fire literally. Flames burst from the ground forcing the group to run for their lives. The flames lashed out at them trying to latch onto the boys. Rex formed his Slam Hands and ripped up the earth causing a break to form, but it didn't stop the flames from jumping at them.

"These flames are being controlled by Councilmember Rory! It's the warning the Trial of Spirit is about to begin!"

"Couldn't they have just announced it?" Noah shouted firing his mini extinguisher into the inferno with no luck. "How do we put the flames out?"

"What a time to be without the Orb of Tornamie! Man where's Omi when you need him?" Jermaine growled. Suddenly the flames died away and the group found themselves facing the trio. "Yo what was that for? High Priestess Tawret promised you would give us a warning not try to barbecue us before the Trial started!"

"Forgive us young Dragon, but it was the best way to get your attention and alert you to how this Trial works. The spirit of a magic user can come under attack at anytime like a burning blaze and can only be extinguished by a strong will. This Trial is about to commence I suggest you say your goodbyes incase you don't make it," Rory replied.

"We'll pass thank you very much! We're not going anywhere!" Breach stated.

"Very well then, I suggest we begin the final Trial. Noah Bradshaw, Jermaine Cook, Rex Van Kliess you belong to me now!" Rory levitating ten feet into the air his eyes flashing as he sensed their darkest secrets. Chanting in ancient Celtic a fist sized fireball shot out of his hands and entered the boys' bodies. The three of them screamed before they went slack as the Trial began. "The fire will burn away all pretenses until nothing, but the darkness inside remains. The only way to defeat it is if your spirit burns brighter."

"I know you wish you could have pitted yourself against another quintessence user, but I'm afraid that I am your tester in this Trial," Cian whispered using his gravity powers to float Breach and Stacey high into the sky. He transmogrified the tree tops into metal spheres that encased the girls. His eyes glowed and the wind howled as ghosts started appearing. "The ghosts of the past are far more dangerous the ones of the departed. In tandem they will search your soul and bring out that which you hide. Only by confronting that which you deny will you banish the ghost from sight!"

Mage and Rhiannon found themselves under assault by Bevin. Both girls yelped as a thread of orangish blue quintessence pulsed out of Bevin heart and attached itself to theirs. The Councilmember gazed up at the sky as she watched a flock of ravens pass over in diamond shape pattern. "I have just divined the future from our avian friends. They say that you will not pass my Trial unless by a miracle. I am connected to your life force better enabling me to use my empathy to test your inner strength. I will bring out the evil inside you and see if you can defeat it. Prove to me you are not as corrupt as the rest of the world!"

Rex blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, but the world around him still remained black and white. He was standing alone under a single spotlight. "Where am I? What's going on? Rory answer me! What did you mean by the fireball burning away all pretenses?"

"My aren't you the stupid one? I can't believe what I've been reduced to. A little nobody who serves Providence every little whim," an eerily similar voice said echoing across the room.

"Hey who are you calling stupid? Come here and show yourself!" Rex said, he attempted to activate his Slam Hands, but was startled when his nanites refused to respond to his mental commands. "What the how come I can't activate my machines?"

"This is a test of the spirit Rexy meaning we are inside your soul. Nanites are part of the physical world not the spiritual one. Still this is a grand opportunity for us isn't it? A chance to see who we really are inside," the voice replied laughing manically at the boy's confused face.

"I know who I am who are you?"

"Oh Rex why are you lying to yourself? How can you be in denial that who you pretend to be is not who you are meant to be? I know who you really are inside. After all I am you," the voice said as a figure stepped into the light. Rex gasped and involuntarily took a few steps back. The figure was _him_, but he was dressed in the outfit he wore when he worked for the Pack. Also he had strange markings on his face, black tattoos in a verity of shapes. His eyes were cold and dark and the smirk of his face was downright evil. "Hello Rex nice to see you."

"Who in the name of all things right in the world are you? You can't be me!"

"Oh, but I am you Rex I'm the real you the one that you deny. To Providence and the rest of the world we are teenager whose special powers allow us to cure people, but in reality we don't care about them. We hate Providence and the way they use us. We despise our uncle for the way he manipulated us. We hate Noah for his betrayal and we don't trust anyone because they view us as a monster. Hunter Cain was right to fear us we have the power; we are the masters of our own design. Don't you see Rex? We are meant to rule this world and all who oppose us shall die! You can't deny the truth of my words I am you!" Dark Rex boasted. He watched in amusement as Rex tried to deny the darkness, but was yelping in pain as a black inky substance tried to crawl up his body converting him to pure evil. "Don't fight it Rex I'm only trying to help you become what you always were suppose to be!"

Noah was doing battle with his own darkness. His world was painted sepia and now he was trying do battle with a dark version of himself. This Noah was scoffing at him. "Why do you deny what is true? We betray people and keep secrets because we don't care about them. Our world is one where we look out for number one. We lie to the family because we don't trust them and we betray the trust of our friends because their not our friends. No matter how many times you try to deny it the truth always comes out."

"I'm not like that! Yeah I hurt Rex and my family in the past, but I'm different now! I won't do it again!" Noah yelled.

"Really how can you be so sure? After all aren't we stringing along Rex and Breach? We don't really want to help them or be with them. We only care about us," Dark Noah said observing his counterpart waiting to see if he could defeat him.

Jermaine meanwhile was doing battle with an old friend. His Heylin half, the darkness that was inside him had reappeared. The two of them were trying to physically defeat his Heylin half, but he was having a difficult time keeping up seeing as how his evil duplicate could turn invisible at will. "Dang why won't you hold still long enough for me to kick your butt?"

"Because I'm stronger then you Jermaine. I was always meant to walk this Earth and bring about the wonders of the Heylin side. I'm the part of you that deserves to exist! Heylin Blackhole Gravity!" Heylin Jermaine said using his strongest attack to force Jermaine to slam into the ground. "You never could defeat me."

"I will defeat you home boy and pass this Trial! Why I bet Stacey has already won her Trial!" 

Stacey was also doing battle with her Heylin half, a ghost from her past. In the tiny confined space of the sphere Stacey was doing her best to conquer the ghost before her. "I'm not afraid of you! I defeat you once and I can do it again! Eagle Soaring High!"

"Hawk Talons Strike! Pathetic our time apart has made you weak! I was always stronger remember? I was the one who helped you defeat Hannibal Bean after he crashed our almost nuptials. You will never beat me!" Heylin Stacey cackled before unleashing her devastating sonic scream causing poor Stacey to crumble to the ground. "Let's see you get up from that."

Breach was screaming and trying to rip her ghost in two. The ghost was her own past self before she was EVOed, but it was taunting her. "I'm the real you. I'm Bethany the wonderful, smart, pretty daughter who was loved by our family. I'm not the one who started showing signs of madness inherited from our mother's family. Admit it we were already unstable before daddy dearest shipped us off to prep school for madness and then we become monsters. Daddy was so mad that he tried to kill us until we sent him to the hospital in a coma! Ha ha."

"Shut up shut up! Leave me alone! You are not real!"

"I am real Breach! I'm the ghost of what should have been before you caused us to lose everything! Now no one not even cutie Noah will love us!"

"That is not true!" Breach screeched, tears flowing down her face. No matter what she would defeat this ghost!

Mage was struggling to keep at bay the emotions of guilt, failure, and loneliness that were invading her mind. The evils of humanity that she had committed throughout her life were haunting her now. Her evils of humanity had included being selfish and more importantly her hatred for those who dismissed her. "Stop this; I should have to feel guilty about wanting a life for myself or disliking those who mistreated me when I was younger!"

"The evils you have committed have corrupted your soul. By being selfish you turned your back on the Covenant believing that you had the right to practice magic the way that benefitted you. You wanted to use the magic inside you to hurt the people who harmed you as a child. That hatred will destroy you!" Bevin's voice echoed.

"No you're trying to trick me. I'm stronger then this! You won't win! I passed this Trial before and I can do it again! I just need to find the strength to go on!"

"You will fail and the corruption will take route!"

Circe wasn't having much luck either. Emotions of anger, sadness, and self loathing were overwhelming her as she was attempting to block out the words of her mother calling her a failure, a reject, and lastly a horrible mother. "This isn't real. You're not real! I am a good person!"

"A good person? You turned your back on your family and tried to help a madman take over the world. You took advantage of a boy impregnating yourself on purpose so he would stay with you. You dishonor your heritage your legacy by your actions. You allowed your child to be kidnapped! You are the evil of humanity incarnated!"

"No stop this I won't listen to this anymore! I'm not evil I'm not!" Circe cried as she sank to the ground in pain. She tried to ignore the words her mother spoke, but they were very real and true.

Rory was watching his questers wondering if they would pass this Trial. They had been under his spell for nearly twenty minutes and showed no signs of conquering the darkness inside them. Suddenly his senor abilities went haywire and he darted towards the ground, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Jermaine's attack.

Jermaine had been on his knees ready to give up defeating his Heylin half when he remembered why he was here and what he was suppose to be doing. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore! You are going down. I was brought here to protect Rex and his friends and that's what I'm going to do! Soul of Gravity!" The pendent around the Dragon's neck glowed and he turned a light silver. Tapping into the zenith of his power Jermaine called on all his gravitational powers to force back his Heylin self expelling the fireball that had entered him and knocking Rory out of the sky. Jermaine was alert as he reentered reality in time to watch Noah wake up. "Yo you okay white boy?"

"Peachy, I defeated my darkness by reminding myself I was forgiven for what I had done and swore not to do again."

"Sweet I wonder how our girls are doing." 

"Looks like they're turning the tables on Cian," Noah said pointing. Both boys watched as their girls tore apart their spheres. Stacey also used her Soul Pendent to create a large explosion bursting free. Using the flair energy to fly she caught a falling Breach who had sent her ghost packing with her portals and had escaped her prison. Both girls landed safely on the ground happy that their ordeal was over.

"Breach are you okay?"

"I will be Stacey don't worry about me. I'm much happier to be out of that sphere!"

"Stacey!"

"Breach!"

"Jermaine!"

"Noah!"

"I'm glad to see you four have passed our tests. It also looks like Rhiannon has proven herself once again," Cian remarked casually as Rhiannon forced the quintessence thread back into Bevin. She had accepted her evils and admitted them, but also said she would conquer them. Now only Circe and Rex were still caught up in their Trial.

"Circe, I know you can hear me! Whatever you are seeing is not real! Yes, the evils dwell in your heart, but your stronger then that! You just have to take charge!"

"Silence Rhiannon you can't help her with her Trial!"

"There is no rule against giving encouragement to a friend during their Trial Councilmember Bevin. Circe is my friend and I believe she can do anything she puts her mind too!"

"I will believe that when I see her defeat me, however I know the outcome of this. I predict it!"

"Circe, her predication can be wrong! The future is difficult to predict just believe in yourself! You are a High Priestess with the power of the stars and gift of persuasion! You have a talent for hypnotism so use it!"

"Silence Rhiannon or I will…" 

"You will do nothing Bevin! You are going to stop pushing your empathy on me and release me from your spell! I am not evil and I refuse to listen to this anymore!" Circe commanded her eyes locking onto Bevin and her voice taking on a hypnotic tone. Bevin struggled shocked she was having difficulty resisting a mere novice. "I am a good person who loves her family and friends. I made some choices I might regret, but they were always for the best interest of everyone. I have not turned my back on my heritage in fact I have embraced it. I want you to stop now!"

Bevin let out a strangled cry as she was forced to stop her Trial and released Circe from her spell. Bevin panted unsure of how the girl managed to use her talent to beat her. She watched as Circe ran over to Rex and hugged him whispering words of encouragement telling him that the darkness wasn't going to win.

Rex had nearly been taken over by the inky blackness which was covering everything, but his head. His dark self was smirking and laughing enjoying his counterpart "Just give up you can't avoid the inevitable."

"No I won't I help!" Rex shouted. He was desperate to get free. He heard Circe whispering to him and he renewed his efforts to get free, but it wasn't working. "HELP!"

"No one can help you now. You are going to be evil! Ha ha ha hey what the ah stop that ah!" Dark Rex was cringing in fear and pain as a bright yellow light flooded the area washing away the darkness. "You can't be here! How are you here?"

"That doesn't matter. I won't let you poison his mind anymore. Go away," a light, feminine and strangely familiar voice said. Dark Rex dissipated and the inky blackness vanished leaving a beat Rex on the ground. He struggled to catch his breath and was helped up by the female. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine thanks for your help," he said looking up. His savior was a tall, lithe woman with medium length auburn hair and the same brown eyes as him with creamy skin. She was wearing a lavender and pale yellow dress with black boots and headband. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't tell where he had seen her before "Who are you and why did you help me?"

"Rex, you know who I am and the reason I helped you is because I love you. I know it seems hard now, but you and Circe will save your daughter. I know you'll be a wonderful father. I have to go now just remember that I love you son," Wilhelmina whispered before vanishing from sight and Rex awakened in Circe's arms.

"Mom."

"Rex are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Circe everything is okay. So did we pass the Trial?"

"Yes you and your friends have passed the final Trial. Rex, Noah, and Jermaine I'm impressed with you. It is not easy to defeat the darkness inside one self, but you did. Congratulations," Rory said.

"Stacey, Breach impressive conquering the ghosts of your past. I happy to see such strength," Cian said.

"As much as I hate to say it Rhiannon, Circe you show remarkable courage and inner power I have never encounter. Circe you surprised me the most. I know believe you are worthy of your position. You have all passed the Trials and have earned our respect and honor. You may enter Haven, but be warned you might be delayed as penalty against your allies trying to get inside Haven unauthorized. Now what is your boon before we send you on your way?"

"Has our daughter forgotten us? She is nearly six days old and we haven't seen her since she was a few hours old. Does she remember us at all?" Rex asked.

"Your daughter could not have forgotten you. We have made sure that she here's your voices and sees your faces with the use of our magic. She loves you very much. Now go and we shall meet again in Haven," Bevin replied as the questers vanished through the tear and soon the trio was gone as well.


	9. The Challenge

Van Kliess was sitting at his station examining a fresh batch of nanites. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his nephews playing a game on the floor near the containment unit. His face crinkled into a smile as he saw Wilhelmina scolding Rex and Ron for playing so close to valuable and expensive equipment. The boys face fell and they truly looked sorry. A soft laugh caused Van Kliess to look up and see his brother, Kacancu, standing there admiring his family. "Those two remind me of us little brother when we were young. Sometime's Rex acts so much like you when you were a kid it's scary. Having them here may compromise the project at times, but I'm happy to have them here."

"You're truly lucky brother. You have everything a person could hope to have. Your name attached to a project that will revolutionize the world, a beautiful wife and children, not mention the pay grade."

"Oh don't be so sour Shaka; as soon as the project is complete you and Anya can be together again. I guarantee you'll have your own family and recognition soon enough," Kacancu told him. Suddenly it was like a switch flipped and everything vanished except Van Kliess and his brother as they were suspended in the air. "Shaka, great dangers and challenges await Rex in the future. You have to help unlock the secrets of his past if he is to save the future. It will help him rescue his child, but more importantly save our world from the wraith of a Goddess. Perhaps one day he can find us."

"Kacancu what are you talking about? You're not making any sense," Van Kliess said. Suddenly his brother vanished and he jolted away in Abysus panting hard. Instantly Biowulf and Skalamander were by his side. Skalamander offered him a bottle of water which he took gratefully.

"Master are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare," Skalamander pointed out.

"I'm fine Skalamander; it was just an old memory. How are our troops doing? What's the global situation?"

"According to Seven of Nine and our troops the transformations of the world have settled. Many countries around the world experience dramatic changes in their topography as ancient sites of magic were resurrected. Several injuries reported, but no deaths thanks to the combine efforts of our people and Providence. The Earth electromagnetic field has returned to normal, but according to our data the alignment is nearly complete. The moon will be moving into perfect position at eleven fifty tomorrow night. The seventh and final night is tomorrow," Biowulf informed him.

"So today is the sixth day of the quest. I hope the Challenge succeeds otherwise Rex and Circe are likely to level all of Haven if they don't get their daughter back. I hope that Rhiannon was able to teach them what they needed to know."

"Lord Van Kliess you seem disturbed. Are your sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Biowulf; it was just a memory warning me to be careful. I have faith in my nephew. If he can succeed in saving our kind from being exterminated then he can accomplish this. After all he's his father's son."

In Providence White Knight listened as his granddaughter and Holiday gave their reports. He was secretly proud that the questers had passed the Trials, but he was still skeptical about them winning the Challenge against fanatics. He was ready to use Six and all of his power to break the wards and storm Haven in order to prevent the return of a dangerous power. "So the questers have passed the Trials. How are they holding up physically and mentally?"

"Their vital readings show they are in relatively good health, but the damage they took during the trials is starting to show. I'm not sure if there will be lasting damage. The last trial nearly destroyed them. I'm still picking up strange biometrics from Rex. His brain activity is concerning. During his Trial he almost went cationic, but a stranger pattern emerged and he was fine."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that Quintessa. I don't know why, but I have a feeling whatever it was its not dangerous. We should be focused on what's next. They managed to complete part two of the quest, passing all the Trials, but the third and final part remains. They need to successfully issue a Challenge and win back Eilonwy. If not this rendition of the Moon Goddess will take over her body. I had the computer combine all traits of every Goddess I could fine and project a profile about what to expect. As you can both see she'll be both beautiful and deadly strong. Let's hope we don't have to face her," Anya interjected. They all turned to look at the video feed where Six and his team were waiting for orders.

"How long do we have to stand by looking like idiots? That gate thingy isn't going to open for us. Not like we can get into the forest by walking either. The kid passed his Trials why don't we celebrate by getting tacos?" Bobo whined.

"The mission isn't over until we've secured Eilonwy and ensured that the people of Haven don't attack us in retaliation. In edition we need to determine if their Goddess is a danger to us."

"I bet there isn't any Goddess! Humans make up stuff all the time."

"Your familiar speaks blasphemy," a voice said. The team tensed and raised arms as a silver tear appeared. A familiar woman in a blue cloak appeared. Lowering her hood Aoife locked eyes with Six. "I came to give you a message and you threaten me with guns. Is that the way you treat all the warriors?"

"Stand down men that's an order," Six command. He gave his men the look as they reluctantly lowered their weapons. Satisfied he turned to Aoife he gave her a slight bow. "I am honored to be in you presence Milady. You are the superior warrior and master of you craft. What is thy message?"

Aoife giggled and smiled warmly. "Someone's been studying magical etiquette. Oh if you weren't spoken for already I would seriously consider pursuing you. However this isn't a social visit. I came to give you some bad news. I personally was not going to take repercussions for your men's earlier actions in trying to break our wards because you did so on orders. However the Council noted that you kept trying to break the wards even after your first warning. So your team will be delayed before they can issue the Challenge."

"Delayed in what way? It's the morning of the sixth day."

"I know and they should be arriving in Haven around noon. They will be detained by our Guardians. If they best them of course they will be given the chance to issue the Challenge right there, but if they fail they will imprisoned until after nightfall before they can issue it. The delay might cause them some problems or it could help them. Either way you are not to interfere with the outcome of the Challenge. The Questers will be returned to your realm after the seventh day has passed whether they succeed or fail. Am I clear Kaori Six?"

"Crystal Councilmember Aoife. I appreciate you coming personally to tell us about the delay. Blessed Be Councilmember Aoife."

"Blessed Be Kaori Six," Aoife said before vanishing again. Six clicked his communicator to inform Providence and Abysus about the little delay.

The questers were taking a short, but much needed break before they reached the outskirts of Haven. They were blissfully unaware of what waited them, but it was important that they been in tip top shape for when they encountered the Council. Rex was the most subdued unsure of what to make of the strange vision of his mother saving him from his darkness. Did that mean she was dead or alive? Did she have a manna connection to him? It was so confusing!

"Rex, are you okay? You haven't said much since the Trial of Spirit. What did you see when you were under Rory's spell?" Circe asked.

"I saw an evil version of me. He said that he was the real me and that I desired to control and destroy everyone. That all I wanted to do was rule the world with my powers. It freaked me out."

"Sounds like you met your Yami and boy was he bad," Jermaine remarked.

"The darkness inside oneself is the most difficult truth that we as humans must face. Just as I and Breach had to conquer our ghosts or Circe facing the evil in her heart you had to conquer the darkness of your soul. Yet I swear by Kali that something strange happened to you. Just as Circe awakened her hypnotic talents something inside you awoke. What did you see?"

"I was about to die and this pretty lady saved me. She said she was my mom."

"Seriously? You saw your mom?"

"If that isn't stranger then me I don't know what la la is." 

"Mage, did I really see my mom or did I just imagine that? I need to know."

"It is often said that the power of love is stronger then magic. I can't tell by reading your aura if what you saw was a hallucination or you encountered a spirit. I can tell you that this, no matter what it was your mother saved you and her strength can help you get your daughter back. We need to start preparing for the Challenge. As of now we have passed the Trials and have earned the respect and honor needed to allow us to enter Haven. After a small ceremony to inducted us members of the Covenant we'll be allowed to issue the Challenge. We must follow protocol precisely or we can forget about saving Eilonwy." 

"Don't worry about us diplomacy is Circe's strong suit. All of us except for maybe Breach and Rex know how to act properly," Noah remarked.

"Okay, first all of us must greet and thank the Council properly for taking the time to hear us out before bowing respectfully. Next, Circe will speak directly to Tawret and recited the prophecy perfectly before reciting the words as I the High Priestess of the Providence and Abysus Covenant I perceive another truth to thy words of future gaze. Hear my words and listen well to my heart. I Challenge your interpretation of the Prophecy! Can you remember that?"

"Yeah, I have near perfect memory I can recite those words perfectly. What else do I have to do?"

"The next part both you and Rex need to work together. Take apart the Prophecy line by line. Show or provide evidence the Prophecy can apply to others. Be prepared to defend your answers because the Council will attack each line providing evidence of why they believe they are right. After the last line is finished being deconstructed Rex has to summarize our Challenge and recite the words, "Our Challenge is complete. You have heard our words and listened to our hearts. Our interpretation of the Prophecy is valid. Do you agree or not with thee?"

"Okay I can remember that. What happens after that? Do we get Eilonwy back?"

"If our Challenge succeeds yes, if not and they are not convinced we are right the Guardians will detain us. We will be forced to watch the Ritual of Unification. After that the Goddess will decided our fate. I hope you are prepared to deal with the consequences of what will happen if we fail."

"We've come to far not to succeed. All we need to do is get to Haven and be prepared to fight our way through the Councilmembers, Guardians, and an angry Goddess. This is quite the stirring adventure in another dimension," Stacey said. The rest of the group nodded and after a final check they got everything packed up. It was time to get to Haven.

After another hour and half of hiking they finally reached Haven. It was just as Mage described. A beautiful rustic large town was nestled in a valley among a two groves of birch and oak trees with a large crystal blue lake nearby. They could see pastures and fields where food and animals were raised. Practice fields dotted the area where they could see novices practicing. There was a large beautiful carved silver temple near the foot of the mountains. It was a remarkable place. Mage was actually crying at the sight of her old home.

"Feeling nostalgia are we? This place is pretty, but we aren't here to reminisce Mage," Breach pointed out.

"I know it's just this place was more of home for me then Sanctuary Orphanage or Oxford. Well we better start marching down there. Are you ready?"

Before they could respond they found themselves under attack by Aherin and his Guardians. They were silent and deadly as the used their spark of magic to launch a surprise attack on the group. Jermaine, Stacey, Breach, and Noah sprang into action to defend everyone from harm. Noah used his fight sticks and took into account what he had learned during the Trial of Body striking back at some of the Guardians with the Praying Mantis style. He managed to get in a few kicks before two of them managed to use a spark of lighting in a force palm knocking him out. Breach used what she learned in the Trial of Mind to see past the Guardians traps and went after them hurling portal at them. A few were sucked in, but one smart Guardian fired an arrow infused with wind magic through portal. The wind forced open another one right in front of Breach face exploding in her face. The wind sucked the air right out of her.

"Stacey, be careful these guys are no joke! You want a piece of me! Come after me! Hare leaping tortortise, Croc snapping jaws, Repulse the Monkey!" Jermaine darted in and out using his martial arts to counter the Guardians and turn their powers against them. He reached to use his Wu Guard and Weapon when two Guardians hit him in the back with an earth chop. With his center of gravity disrupted Jermaine went down hard.

"Jermaine! You'll pay for that ah!" Stacey didn't have a chance to retaliate as Aherin nerve pinched her. Aherin borrowed her power and turned to face an armed Rex, Circe and Mage. "Forgive me, but the Council decided you needed to pay the penalty for your friends' transactions against us. Flair Burst!" The overwhelming orange explosion blew the trio down the hill and into a shallow gully the three of them bleeding having been unable to stop the surprise attack. The Guardians gathered the questers and took them to the Temple. After Marella healed them they were placed in the dungeon until they awakened.

Mage was the first to awaken, wincing in pain because she felt like her chest was on fire from that flair attack. Activating her nanites she checked her aura. It was a pale orange indicating her health was suffering mixed with a bit of dark queen showing her insecurity about the situation. Ignoring that for the time being she focused on using her nanites to heal herself. A few seconds later her chest felt fine and she deactivate her nanites. Taking a few deep breaths she took in her surroundings. She was in small cell made of limestone with no windows and a single bed. The bars were made of iron with powerful charms attached to them preventing her from using her magic. Careful not to touch them she looked out and spotted her friends in similar cells starting to regain conscience. "Is everyone alright?"

"Oh my back feels like it was run over by the A train going twenty clicks!"

"What was that all about? How in the name of Shiva did that Guardian manage to borrow my powers such as that?"

"Aherin is the Captain of the Guardians. His unique spark allows him to absorb temporarily the elements of others and use them against his opponents. Don't feel so bad Stacey many have fallen to his nerve pinch."

"For people who pride themselves on following the ancient ways he sure knows a lot about sci-fi."

"Why did they attack us like that? I thought that we past their Trials and would be welcomed as respectful members of the Covenant!"

"Aherin mentioned that we were being penalized for actions done by Six. Before we undertook the Trials they had been testing the wards trying to figure a way in. They were warned to stop and they didn't so we have to pay the price by being locked up here for a couple hours."

"I'm not good with being locked up. Just give me a minute and I'll cut these bars in half," Rex said sprouting his BAS. He was about to cut the bars when Circe yelled at him. "Rex don't! If we break out we might never get a chance to issue the Challenge! We can't risk losing Eilonwy when we're this close!"

"Besides shiny Rex I do believe these bars are charged. Ouch, they sure deliver a nasty little shock la la." 

"Breach is right, those charms on the bars must be designed to keep us powerless and locked in man. I think it's better if we just wait until they release us. Think of it this way, it gives you more time to figure out how to challenge the Prophecy," Noah pointed out.

It was nightfall when Aoife, Oriana, and Moya descended into the dungeons to release the questers. "Merry meet my fellow magic users. Allow me to congratulate you for passing the Trials. All are waiting for you in the heart of the temple to welcome you into our Covenant." Aoife said opening the doors to the cells. "I hope that you used the time down here to reflect on the importance of respecting someone's boarders."

"Yes, we did use the time given to us wisely." 

"It is good to see you again Rhiannon. I hope you do not give us a reason to permanently banish you from Haven. It is not every day we find someone like you who can pass the Trials twice," Oriana remarked lightly.

"Enough we mustn't keep everyone waiting. The ceremony is about to begin," Moya stated simply. The group followed the trio through the Temple passing several Guardians and citizens who were busy preparing for tomorrow night's ceremony. They all whispered and pointed at the group, but kept their heads lowered. Finally the group entered the main chamber and saw the rest of the Council seated. The altar behind Tawret was beautifully decorated with a white silk cloth and several candles. A chalice filled to the brim with an elixir stood proudly in the center. Rex and Circe hearts nearly burst out of their chest when they saw Mila holding their daughter and standing near Tawret.

It took every ounce of self control that Circe had to keep herself from running over and snatching her daughter back especially when Eilonwy started bawling sensing her parents. She looked a little bigger and less squished. It broke Circe's heart knowing she had missed so much of her daughter's life so far, her first bath, breast feeding her, learning her cries and such. Her whole body ached (especially her engorged breast) knowing that if she didn't succeed in winning her daughter back she would die. Next her Rex was feeling the exact same thing and wondering he you could really die from a broken heart if he lost his daughter.

"Merry meet and salutations young questers. Welcome to Haven. Your journey has been difficult and the Trials you faced pushed you beyond your limits. You have proven yourselves to us and have earned our respect and honor through your actions," Tawret recited, standing up and smiling. In one hand she held an atheme and in the other a boline. The other Councilmember's dipped their heads and gave their own greeting.

"You honor us with your hospitality High Priestess Tawret. We of the Providence and Abysus Covenant are pleased to be among our sister Covenant. The honor of uniting our two Covenants would give us great satisfaction," Mage replied following protocol.

"High Priestess Circe, do you and your consort consent for your Guardians and advisor to join with us as sisters of magic?"

"To strengthen and protect the bonds of magic it would be in our best interest for our Covenants to join. I give thee consent." 

"I too agree with my High Priestess and give consent to joining our two Covenants as one."

"Step forward and speak thy name you wish to be known by," Tawret instructed. One by one they stepped forward and allowed her to draw blood with the tip of her atheme until she had collected samples from everyone. Chanting a blessing in Latin she added the blood to the elixir changing it from pale blue to scarlet. She handed the chalice to each of them in turn and they drank from it. Once done they bowed and gave thanks to Council ending the ritual.

"Young masters you have journeyed long and far. Please state the purpose of your quest," Fianna questioned.

"Honored Councilmembers you bless us with your wisdom and grace. We hope that you will use those attributes to judge us fairly," Mage said simply bowing lowing with everyone else following her lead. She inclined her head to Circe indicating it was her turn. Circe stood up and prayed to whatever higher power there was to help her succeed.

"_In the Age of Machines and Progress a child will be born under the moon's blue light. The mark shows her power. Blessed to carry on the noble magic bloodline of her mother and the two world's powers of her father. She will be found in a protective home. Brought to the mother world she will fulfill her destiny. The Goddess and savior combined as one to bring force a new era of peace, love, and magic. _ I the High Priestess of the Providence and Abysus Covenant I perceive another truth to thy words of future gaze. Hear my words and listen well to my heart. I Challenge your interpretation of the Prophecy."

"You say our interpretation of the Prophecy is wrong? That you can prove that it applies to someone else? If you have the evidence to support your claim please tell us now what you know," Tawret said.

"The first line of the Prophecy says in the age of Machines and Progress a child will be born under the moon's blue light. There have been other ages before this one that have been called the time of machines and progress. For example the Industrial Revolution in America. Other countries are still in different stages of progress and machinery. Surely that is enough proof that you might have picked the wrong time," Circe pointed out.

"You bring up a good point my dear that all over the globe different countries are in different ages. However, since the nanite event occurred five years ago the globe is universally connected to that single event. Thus the age of Machines and Progress was born," Marella responded.

"Surely though in the five years that have occurred many children have been born under the light of a blue moon. You can't have possibly taken into account everyone right?" Rex spoke out.

"True a blue moon is rare in fact only ten have been reported in the last five years. During those nights we searched for children born under them. We have records of them all. Several were eliminated due to the circumstances of the Prophecy and we focused on the last remaining few who would fit the other lines," Tynan replied. His response gave the group a little bit of hope.

"The next line reads the mark will show her power. Of the children you focus on surely others had marks. Mage has a mark of the moon connecting her with its power. Others like my daughter must have been born."

"It's true that Rhiannon has a mark of the moon showing her great power, but that is not enough to prove the Prophecy is about her. Yes she was a candidate along with your daughter and two others. Still you have to take into context the whole Prophecy. After reviewing that we were able to eliminate the one of the extras."

"Blessed to carry on the noble magic bloodline of her mother and the two world's powers of her father. We know that many of the noble bloodlines diluted or vanished because of the purges. Can you honestly say you've managed to track each and everyone of them down? You might have missed something. Also there could be others like me out there who were two worlded."

"We've tracked down almost all of the noble bloodlines. The only ones we didn't manage to track down have died out. We used our strongest magic and I tried to sense them, but they are all dead. That is why we could eliminate the other extra. It was a potent bloodline," Rory remarked.

"As for two worlded fathers they are even rarer. So far you are the only one we've found in the last five years," Dagan said.

"She will be found in a protective home. Brought to the mother world she will fulfill her destiny. What exactly does a protective home mean? There a hundreds of sacred sights and places that are a lot safer then Providence despite its name. Eilonwy wasn't brought here she was kidnapped! Are you really willing to dismiss Mage or some unknown person as the subject of the Prophecy just to fit in your timeline?" Rex demanded angrily.

"Watch your tone Consort. It is not that we dismiss your proof outright it's just that in entirety the Prophecy is complex. Rhiannon may have been raised in orphanage called Sanctuary and then brought here by a Guardian, but she never demonstrated the potential needed to fulfill the Prophecy. She herself will admit she ran away from Haven making her an unlikely choice."

"Also we are not laying claim to your daughter just because it fits a timeline. So far she fit all the requirements and you are not showing us any different," Sloan added.

"The last line of the Prophecy saysThe Goddess and savior combined as one to bring force a new era of peace, love, and magic_. _Surely a Goddess of peace and love would never ask a newborn to give up their soul so that she may bring about the era. Besides how much change could an infant bring to the world?"

"Infants are the key in change and the Goddess wouldn't deliberately harm one," Cian responded.

"Councilmembers of the Covenant of Triple Moon and Star Goddess hear my plea. I am probably the last person you would listen to because of my nanites. I have been called a monster and hurt the people I love. I don't have any memory of my past and from what I do know I was either a big jerk or happy kid. What I do know is my future is with my daughter. With her I have a chance to make up for the mistake I made. I can be the savior of my kind, EVOs, and make the world see them as something more then creatures that need to be destroyed. My best friend, his girlfriend and mine along with our new friends journeyed here to Challenge a Prophecy because the future isn't written in stone. All I want to do is raise my daughter in peace. You have stated reasons were wrong, but what if you made mistake? Some pieces of the Prophecy fit Mage and though the signs point to your Goddess returning their might still be a child not yet born who fits the role. So please think hard before you give me your answer. Our Challenge is complete. You have heard our words and listened to our hearts. Our interpretation of the Prophecy is valid. Do you agree or not with thee?"

The Council was quite for a few minutes as they mentally debated the challenge. Everyone was tense and ready to react should they not hear what they wanted to hear. Only Eilonwy's cries echoed across the chamber. Finally Tawret rose up and spoke to the group. "I thank thee for speaking truthfully and honestly. We have heard your words and listen to your hearts. Many of your claims are valid and we have discussed the possibility of us being wrong. After communing with the Goddess and taking into account several factors we have come to this conclusion. Eilonwy is the best candidate who fits the Prophecy at this time and we will go forward with the Ritual of Unification. You will be witness to the Ritual tomorrow night when the moon reaches its lunaperagee at 11:50 tomorrow. Guardians, escort them to the dungeons. Blessed be."

"NO! I'm not leaving my daughter!" Circe screamed elongating her mouth and started screaming. Rex created his Punk Busters and started kicking the Guardians. Their entire group started fighting off the Guardians attempting to get to the crying infant. Breach attempted to use her portals to grab the baby back, but Quade cast a binding spell preventing her and the rest of the group from using their powers for the time being.

Tawret chanted in an ancient tongue before using her moon and star magic on the group. Her power ripped right through them making them weak as newborns before causing them to faint. The Guardians picked up the fallen members and took them back to their cells for now. Tawret watched with sadness in their eyes "Mother Moon Goddess I hope that you are right about this because it is breaking my heart to see this happen."


	10. The Goddess Returns

The people of Haven were in a flurry of activity as the prepared for the night's events. Harvest for the feast afterwards had to be brought in from the fields and prepared. The ritual area had to be set up, the Guardians deployed in their ceremony garb and weapons in case of intrusion. Most importantly the Council had to prepare Eilonwy for her upcoming role in the ritual. At the moment Marella, Bevin and Mila were giving the babe a ritual purification bath. The holy waters were mixed with several enriching plants and minerals to ensure nothing, but innocents and purity. The little baby was crying her little heart out. She had seen her parents only to have them taken away. The confusion of why they were gone coupled with the fact she didn't know what these strangers wanted with her so cried harder.

"Relax little savior you are alright. As soon as we finish with the bath we'll dress you up in a lovely little dress and give you some sacred elixir to help your soul accept the Goddess within your body. Now doesn't that sound remarkable?" Mila asked the babe as she finished cleaning the baby. She grabbed a fluffy towel and started drying the babe off, but the little girl squirmed unhappy. "Oh stop fussing little one. Your parents will be there in the ritual to watch you complete your destiny."

"Mila, don't mention her parents you'll only make her cry harder. For a baby who is only a week old she is projecting very strong emotions. The love this little one has for her parents are overwhelming. I wonder if all babies feel that way towards their mothers and fathers," Bevin said, putting a fresh diaper on the little girl before attempting to put the savior in soft silvery dress. "A pity I almost feel sorry for the parents. They came here with high hopes of wining their daughter back, but in the end their Challenge was inferior to our own version of the Prophecy."

"You shouldn't gloat about things like that Bevin, it unbecoming of a Councilmember. Rex, Circe, all of them fought tooth and claw to pass our Trials and have their little Covenant recognized. Their interpretation of the Prophecy made a lot of sense and I know Tawret felt they made valid points. At tonight's ritual we'll have to be extra diligent to ensure that their little Covenant doesn't interfere. I do pray that Quade's binding spell will hold. Where is he at the moment?"

"Guarding the group in the dungeons with Sloan and Rory in case they get their powers back. After all they do have strong magic that isn't easily controlled. The rest of the Council is busy helping Tawret prepare for tonight. We should finish getting Eilonwy for her role tonight," Bevin stated simply.

The Heart of the Temple was being transformed for tonight's ritual. A protective circle made of salt, apples, and loadstone was being set up around the alter to ensure the safety of the Goddess and savior. Brightly colored candles were being strategically placed as holders for elemental power. The alter was being double checked and a few new magical tools were being prepared. Furniture had to be moved out of the room and the Prophecy itself had to be set up on a stand. Tawret watched the area being set up smiling, but inside her heart was breaking.

"Is this what you wanted Mother Moon? You blessed me with a vision saying that little one was the key to your return, but her parents would also prove to be an asset for your eventful return. Are we doing the right thing preparing the babe or was there another to be your Avatar? What is it that you want me to do?" the High Priestess whispered, but the voice of the Goddess was silent. The only thing she heard was the whispering of the wind. Knowing there was nothing more she could do she returned to her chambers to finish preparing herself for tonight's Unification Ritual.

Back in the dungeons the first to awaken was Circe. She held her head trying to get the dizziness to stop. When it did she tried to rise to her feet but she was still pretty weak. Pushing past that she tried to activate her mouth and blow the magical door apart however her mouth wouldn't activate. Shocked, but determined to get to her daughter she gripped the bars and tried to rip them out only to have them shock her. Her screams woke the rest of the group up.

"CIRCE! Talk to me are you okay?" Rex frantically asked. He could see Circe lying in a heap smoking a bit on the floor of her cell. He tried to form his BAS, but was shocked when his nanites refused to respond to him. He tried summoning roots from the ground to rip the door off, but no results. He tried kicking only to end up jumping up and down cursing as his foot hurt. "What in the freaking Hell is going on?"

"Yo dummy that Quade guy did something to us upstairs. I can't use my chi activate my gravity powers! I don't think any of us with powers can use them. We're as normal and helpless as Noah now!"

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean? I've got plenty of power!" 

"Physically maybe, but the rest of use do have real powers that we can't access right now. I still have all my Wu. Let me try one to see if that will help us escape. Kazoos Atom Flair! Ahh!"

"Stacey are you okay?" Breach questioned hearing the Dragon scream.

"I'm okay Breach, but I don't think were busting out of these cells. The bars absorbed the power of my Wu and flung it back at me. Mage, do you know another way out? Mage what's wrong are you okay? Mage answer me."

Mage was sitting on her cot wallowing in self pity. Even without her abilities to see aura she could feel Rex and Circe's anger towards her and how could she blame them? She had gotten their hopes up, taught them a few basic skills in magic and protocol, helped them issue a challenge and for what? To have their precious child stolen and kept from them as a binding spell blocked their powers and the magic from the stars and moon kept them too weak to formulate a counter plan to save the little girl. Judging by the sunlight filtering into her cell she could tell it was late afternoon nearly nightfall. They had been asleep for hours and time was running out for them and Eilonwy.

"How could I fail again? What was I thinking leading a group of questers to Haven? I failed everyone again. It's my fault that Eilonwy will be lost," Mage cried.

"Mage, Mage, _Rhiannon_ please stop crying it's not your fault no matter what you think. Circe and I don't blame you for what happened up there. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have made it this far." Rex tried to cheer her up.

"He's right without you we'd never had known the truth about who attacked us or ever learned what our legacy is. You have pushed and helped all of us on this quest and right now we need your knowledge if we're going to save my daughter. Please Rhiannon, there has to be another way. We can't give up hope on Eilonwy. Rhiannon please talk to us."

"It's over don't you get it! I failed not only you and your daughter, but the world! I was a fool to think this time would be different! That I could actually do something right for a change instead of screwing everything up like before. The Council was right to exile me I don't belong anywhere!" 

"That's not true! Mage is very smart and powerful girl!" Breach replied, but Mage still refused to look or respond to anyone. After several minutes the group was about to give up when Noah whispered something that gave Mage goosebumps.

"Why did you want that Prophecy to be about you?" His questioned startled the magic user. "I saw how your eyes lit up when Circe and Rex mentioned that Prophecy could be about you. You mentioned before you came across the Prophecy before you were exiled and that you thought Haven was the only home you ever had. Were you hoping that you could convince the Council to let you take Eilonwy's place in the ritual? I thought you didn't agree with the Covenant's policies. Were you hoping to use the power of the Goddess to get back at the Council?"

"It's a bit more complicated then that Noah," Mage whispered as she turned around and faced the group. "Yes, I had hoped since I saw that Prophecy some time ago it could be about me. That I could make a difference instead of be the cause of untold suffering. I fit so many of the requirements, but because they could never confirm my bloodline I was passed over. Still I hoped my presences alone would make them reconsider."

"I didn't have the easiest time growing up. The orphanage wasn't very kind to me. I was teased and tortured all the time nearly getting raped when I was thirteen because of my strange powers. Going to Oxford early gave me some happiness, but all my fellow students and professors thought I was an oddball. Despite my brilliance my ideas were never taken serious which was why I hoped my dissertation would earn me the respect I deserved. Being brought to Haven to study learn was the best thing that ever happened to me. Finally I had people who accepted me and my gift, encouraged me and loved me. The minute I learned about the Prophecy I brought it up to Tawret hoping she say it was about me, but all she said was that we have to wait and see. Then I got exiled because I didn't go with the group. I struggled to use what I learned, but I messed up all the time. When my nanites activated I hoped I could use their power to help others, but instead when I was trying to cure someone I killed them instead. A homeless woman with a simple cold and I killed her because I didn't have full control of my powers. It was after that Providence was on my tail all the time and if wasn't for the grace of Lord Van Kliess and Lady Anya I would have nowhere to go. When I heard who attacked Providence I thought for once I could something right and worthwhile, save a child and keep the world save. But all I did was mess things up again. I'm just a weak little girl"

"You haven't messed up anything in fact you've done a lot right Rhiannon. You passed the Trials _twice_. You pulled off summoning us from another world. Heck your spells and knowledge is impressive. You can still make a difference now if you just let your self pity go. Everyone is counting on you there has to be something you can do," Stacey said encouragingly.

"You're right its time to stop wallowing and get in gear. We're going to save everyone and everything. We have to have faith in the Goddess. I don't know why, but I believe High Priestess Tawret wants us to succeed in this mission."

"What would give you that crazy idea?"

"Because Rex, I saw it in her eyes right before she knocked us all out. Her heart's torn on this issue. She wants to have her Goddess return, but not at the expense of our daughter losing her soul. Its almost like she's waiting to see something more from us, a sign that the Goddess has something else in mind, but I don't know what." 

"Tawret is always in communication with the Goddess. If this is some kind of test by her we must act quickly. Quade used a binding spell to temporarily prevent us from using our powers. It's strong, but no permanent. If we meditate and build up our manna we might be able to break it."

"How do we get our strength back? I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel so weak I don't think I could take on kitten EVO."

"They seemed to have left us some weird plants for us to eat. Would those help get Rex back into butt kicking mode?" Jermaine asked.

"These plants are a good start, but juice them with the bars charges. It should restore our strength. They'll come and take us to the Ritual when the time comes. When that happens we need to be ready to act. I don't care what plan we make, but the Goddess must have a vessel at the end or her wraith will destroy us all. I'm the only one with developed magic and moon power. I'll take Eilonwy's place in the Ritual. I'm older so my soul has a chance of surviving."

"If you are sure then we have no choice but to honor your wishes."

"I pray to Kali you will be okay. Now let's start planning our counter attack."

Outside the dungeons door the trio of Councilmen were discussing their prisoners/new members. The topic in question was what they would do when they were brought to the Ritual. "I still think they shouldn't be allowed to come unless we are absolutely certain they can not disturb the Ritual. In my Trial both Stacey and Rex were able to outsmart me by using clever tricks and Shen Gong Wu. We should have taken the Wu from the Dragons to make sure their chances of interfering were zero."

"We would have if the Dragons pocket dimension didn't keep the Wu safely out of reach. It matters not seeing as the bars will absorb all their power and fire it back at them. We have nothing to worry about," Sloan insisted.

"We shouldn't underestimate them though. They have powerful abilities that are not so easily contained. Even High Priestess Tawret worries that this is a test from the Goddess to see how committed we are to helping her return to Earth," Rory said in a low whisper. His companions nodded in agreement knowing that when it came to the power of their Goddess anything was possible.

Finally it was nightfall and time for the pre-Ritual events to begin. The trio escorted the powerless group to the Heart of the Temple warning them to behave or face the consequences of their actions. The questers nodded and were silent as they were taken to the main table and seated. Aoife and Oriana were securing them in their seats before the Ritual began. The group was amazed by how the space had been transformed. It seemed that all of Haven was in the Temple waiting for the feast to begin. Dancers and other performers kept the group entertained in small clearing as the milky light of the moon bathed them.

Tawret rose from her chair in a glitzy silver shear dress. She had painted a moon and star on her forehead, her silver hair was styled high on her head. Her diadem had been replaced with a simpler circuit and her silvery jewelry was glistening along with a new pair of star earrings. She even looked younger almost like a maiden again. It was unbelievable.

"Merry Meet people of Haven. Tonight we celebrate not only the union with a new Covenant, but also the glorious fulfillment of one of our most ancient and beloved Prophecy's. This babe, "she said gesturing to the silver basinet next to her where people could see the beautiful dressed and squirming Eilonwy rested, "will be our savior. Her destiny has foretold that her union with our beloved Mother Moon will spark a new age of peace and magic. For centuries we have worked to rebuild what was lost during the purges and have succeeded in preserving much of the magical world, but now a new threat looms and could lead to our destruction. I speak of the horrors that the mortal world created and unleashed on the world. The Nanite Event! Mortal men created a dangerous plague and now they are locked in war of their own creation. Monsters are born as humanity is lost, the earth cries out in pain as its assaulted, machines covert nature making us loose our connection. It is because of this our Goddess will be returning to us tonight. I also thank that our newest members from our sister Covenant are willing to return to Providence and Abysus and fight to protect the old ways."

Cheers rose up from the crowd in tons of languages. Sparks of magic rose into the air of joyous celebration, but one look from Daegan quieted the celebration. Satisfied he nodded for Tawret to continue. "Tonight as the full moon reaches its peak our beloved Moon Goddess will return. I shall use the Unification Ritual to bind the Savior and Goddess souls as one so our Goddess may be reborn. Together we will all guide or Goddess to ensure the future is bright and happy. Until the moon reaches its peak we shall eat and make merry. Enjoy the feast my people for tonight we celebrate! Blessed be!"

"Blessed be!" After that everyone dug in. Moya adjusted the straps on the quester's arms to give them just enough leeway to eat. "Please don't try anything funny. I know you are disinhearted that you failed in your Challenge, but take pride in producing the Savior. Enjoy the meat was freshly slaughtered and the crops were just brought in. Just stay away from the alcohol and enjoy the goat's milk okay?"

"No problem I just adore goats milk," Noah told her. He picked up his fork and took a bite of lamb. His eyes lit up and he quickly had more. "This food is delicious!"

"Of course it is. All ritual food undergoes intense purification for both health and purity reasons. We can't have anyone getting sick now can we?" Fianna remarked. "Please eat and enjoy. High Priestess Circe, you should know that goat's milk will help strengthen you and increase your own milk supply."

"Thank you I shall try it then. Rex, why don't you have some of the corn on the cob? It looks delicious," Circe said.

"Hmm nnwerl kfafd. Sorry your right it tastes great!"

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Mage kept a close eye on the baby and Tawret waiting for the moment they could spring into action. Finally the meal ended and the entertainment was finished. Tawret rose from her seat and picked up the baby brining her to the altar. As she did the moon moved directly overhead. Everyone grew silent as Tawret began the Ritual of Unification.

"I call upon the incarnations of the Mother Moon, to welcome her into my circle. Come forth, Auchimalgen, Britomartis, and Chang- O! I open my arms for Dae-Soon, Gwaten, and Hina Hine! Bring forth the power of Isis, Jezanna, Kuan Yin and Lasya. I need the magic and love from Metzili, Rhiannon, Selene and Teczistecatl! Bless us with your wisdom and grace Xochhiquetzal, Yemanja, Zirna!"

"That's a lot of incarnation's man," Jermaine whispered to Stacey.

"There are probably tons more. I do know that Gwaten is a Hindu goddess!"

"You never said you were named after a moon deity," Breach muttered to Mage.

"She's the Celtic goddess of night, moon and death. Her name means night queen," Mage replied.

"No wonder you wanted that Prophecy to be about you," Rex commented.

"Silence your interrupting the ceremony," Rory told the group. Up by the altar was using her atheme to carve the symbol of earth and the moon as one. Pricking her finger she let a few drops of blood fall into the carving. It grew in size until the whole carving was crimson and started blinking. The moonlight touched the symbol and there was a bright flash of light as column of white light appeared. The wind howled, the earth shook, and the sounds of rushing water from the lakes and rivers could be heard. The people of Haven began chanting the names of moon Goddess while musicians played a delicate melody (Sailor Moon Star Locket melody!) The Council all knelt and the Guardians held their weapons at the ready as female form slowly started descending from the column.

Tawret smiled placed Eilonwy on the blood symbol. Taking the bowline she cut up several plants and fruit mixing them in with the water in the chalice. She held it up as an offering to the descending form speaking softly, but with power. "I offer this elixir to my Goddess. Let its powers bind the soul on this alter with the one of our mother. Oh Great Goddess come forth now and become one with your avatar!"

"I don't think so Tawret! _Tsumni Kei Akiko Umni Rora!" _Mage shouted her eyes blazing with power. Swirling blue symbols surround her before pushing outward in a burst of sky blue light. The energy released toppled the Council, slammed the Guardians back, and caused the people of Haven to retreat backwards all while freeing the questers. Only Tawret in her protective circle was unaffected. Mage looked her square in the eye and spoke. "I know what I have done is wrong, but so is sacrificing that baby for a future of our liking without taking into consideration all options. If anyone will be the avatar for Mother Moon then I will not Eilonwy!"

"You are not the one worthy for this honor. It was decided by the Council and the Goddess herself. How can you interfere like this child?"

"Because what we believe to be right and honorable is different and I will prove my worth to you here and now! Breach, Noah handle the Guardians. Stacey, Jermaine keep the Council busy. Circe, Rex, we only have seven minutes to break that circle and save Eilonwy so let's get to it!"

"You will not interfere with this ritual trait ah!" one of the Guardians screamed as he was teleported somewhere in the Badlands. Portals appeared in each hand as Breach took her fighting stance. "I am your opponent focus on me!" she shouted tossing portal discs. Several of them were blown apart, but her attackers found themselves being scooped up by hidden portals. Breach somersaulted into others instinctively opening more portals sending them elsewhere. When two Guardians jabbed her with a pike she grabbed them pulling her opponents towards her before bashing their skulls. She was panting hard, but refusing to give up she kept up her assault with her new weapons determined to win.

Noah had never been so thankful for his entire Basic and Six training he had undergone. The Trials had only enhanced him as he took in every little detail. Dozen of strategies ran through his mind as he assembled his mini laser pistol in less than two minutes. Using a low kick followed by a handspring to get some height he fired his weapon. He wasn't aiming to kill only to disable. Several Guardians found their weapons broke in two or nursing hurt arms. Aiden came after him with a spear. Holstering the pistol he joined his fight sticks elongating them until he had a bo staff. "I know your only doing your job like a good soldier, but I'm doing my duty as a good _friend_. Let's do this!"

Jermaine was handling his own as Cian attempted to use his own gravity powers to bring him to the ground. "You are breaking protocol and asking for death! This is not your world why risk your life for this?" Cian demanded. He pushed harder creating a greater pull and Jermaine felt himself being sucked towards the ground.

"Even if I wasn't under contract I know when it's wrong for a gang to force their beliefs on the innocent. Did you ever think of waiting or asking Rex and Circe about what they felt about this plan? Were you jealous that they produce such a magical baby?" Jermaine challenged, as he tried to reach into his pocket to reach a Wu that might turn the tide.

"What they want and what the stars have foretold is not the same thing! Bats bite him!" Tynan commanded as a swarm of bats descended towards Jermaine, but that's when he grabbed the Wu he wanted and activated it. "Hey, I'm not that tasty why don't you try these of for size. Moonstone Locusts!" A gigantic swarm of silver locust appeared startling the two Councilmen and the bats. The bats went after dinner and the remaining of the swarm pinned down Cian and Tynan.

Jermaine was struck in the back by a lightning burst. He turned and saw Sloan teleport in midair firing another blast while Rory stood by to catch him. Daegan was on the ground with his rune stones preparing a spell while Quade projected a barrier. Jermaine had to take all four of them out now or Rex would be in big trouble! "Yo game change move now! Let's see how you handle my power! Grava Guard!" The armguard lit up started sparking with shafts of silver causing the group to pause a moment as Jermaine pulled out a ruby and gold slingshot and loaded a stone of jet into it. "Goliath Slingshot Gravity!" The stone of jet grew triple in size before bursting into tiny little gravity wells. Too many to counter and soon the males of the Council were unable to help.

Stacey was using some of her art supplies to confuse her opponents. She had thrown several pouches containing brightly colored paints. The girls didn't like being the wrong color or being blinded. "Its just paint it will wash off. How dare you invoke the name of Gwaten in this way? I will show you the true power of Hindu faith!"

"How do you expect to do that when you can't move?" Fianna asked holding Stacey in place with her TK. Aoife was ready to strike her down with a sword, but Stacey will was stronger kicking Aoife hard in the shins. Reaching out she grabbed Marella and tossed her over her shoulder into Bevin and Moya. When Oriana tried to blow her way she hunkered down drawing her weapon and guard. "I will not be contained! Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife Flair!" Hundreds of manna energy emanated from the knife blowing them back and disabling them. "That is the power of the true Hindu Gods!"

Circe let loose another sonic blast and Rex tried using a combination Slam Cannon and nanite infested earth to bust down the protective field nothing worked! Mage tried using another one of her spells, "_Heka, dispercia manna surrender!" _Another sky blue ball of the energy in the shape of energy struck the field. It buckled, but did not break. "Ugh this isn't working! Let's try a convergence spell! Circe, Rex, merge your magic with mine!"

"_Stella luminous release!" _

"_Terra quake release!"_

_ "Luna phase release!" _

The combined power of stars, moon, and earth were enough to punch a small hole in the barrier. They quickly raced through just as the Tawret force the poor infant to drink a drop of elixir. As the Goddess form drew closer there was nothing to stop her from taking the baby. "You are too late. Believe me when I say I regret this, but the Prophecy will be fulfilled!"

"Now with my daughter you crazy witch" Rex shouted form his Slam Hands. Circe opened her second mouth preparing to scream. Mage summoned her moon magic creating a ball of moonlight ready to strike. However Tawret wasn't the oldest High Priestess for nothing. Her birthmarks lit up and the group as trapped in a different phase off the moon. "You have gotten farther then I ever expected, but still you haven given me a sign that what we're doing is wrong. The Goddess whispered to me earlier this week that the Trials would prepare you and that you would show me what she wants to been to decide on her true avatar. Yet I have seen nothing."

"What more do you need to see from us to let know we love our daughter! We protected her from all the dangers of Providence; we built her a home, and were fighting for a future for her. We talked to her, loved her, and sang to her! She's are little icon!" Rex screamed, trapped in a full moon. Upon hearing those words both Tawret and the Goddess hovered about five feet in the air above the group was listening intensely.

"Eilonwy has her own little song just for her! Doesn't that prove how special she is?"

"Circe, sing it! I think that's what they want. You and Rex have to sing that song with all your heart and shatter this dome. If you do maybe it will from something."

"I'm too tired from using m voice; I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Jermaine, Stacey we need a musical Shen Gong Wu now!"

"Breach pass this to Jermaine!" Stacey said tossing a jeweled microphone to Breach. Breach caught it and ported it to Noah who passed it to Jermaine who made amazing three pointer through the tiny crack where Rhiannon snagged with her mouth. Calling on her own moon power she shocked everyone canceling Tawret's prison something she shouldn't be able to do. Ignoring their stares she wrapped Circe and Rex's hands around the mike supporting the tired parents. "Sing; please sing your hearts out."

Slowly and raspy at first, but with more growing confidence everyone tuned in an listened as the parents sang their special song for their daughter who meant more then anything for them.

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

_So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

Eilonwy let out happy sounds as she heard her special song. Suddenly the dome vanished and the questers joined their friends helping them stand. The Council and Guardians hovered on the edge waiting for something to happen. Finally the Goddess herself spoke," Finally I have seen what I needed to. Return the child to her parents please she has served her purpose. I know you all are confused, angry, and fearful, but I promise all will be explained. Please if you will grant me an audience I shall explain fully about the Prophecy and what roles Lady Eilonwy and Lady Rhiannon."


	11. The End and the Begining

The people of Haven were dumbfounded by the words of the Goddess. Their savior was their savior yet she wasn't? The Council was even more confused by what she meant by that the truth of the Prophecy. The questers were also confused, but Rex had his BFS out threatening the Goddess should she try anything suspicious. Only Tawret seemed at ease as the old High Priestess stood proudly next to the floating being.

"Peace my friends I know you are all confused, but I beg you to hear out our Mother Goddess. She who is the wisest will explain the truth behind her Prophecy and the roles the Lady Rhiannon and Lady Eilonwy play."

"Oh so we should listen to the being who wanted to take over my daughter's body and burn her soul? I don't care if she is a Goddess I'm not letting her near my family or listen to what she has to say!" Rex growled, as he shielded Circe and Eilonwy from sight. He knew realistically he couldn't challenge the Goddess but it was nice to pretend he could keep his family safe. All around him the other questers took up defensive positions ready to defend the family to the death.

"How dare you disrespect the Mother Goddess? You should be punished for you your sacrilege!" Bevin shrieked, but was quieted by Marella who hushed her friend. She too was angered by the disrespect however the Goddess was laughing in a pleasant manner so it must be alright.

"It is very refreshing to see humans standing up to me and declaring that they would die to protect their love ones even in the face of a powerful being. Young one you needn't worry the test is over and your little one is no longer under threat. I apologize for the emotional damage caused by her kidnapping, but it was necessary in order for the true meaning of the Prophecy to come true," the Goddess laughed pleasantly. Her form was still indistinguishable only the outline of a young maiden could be seen as the silvery light continued to flash.

"How could anything good come out of stealing a baby?" Circe demanded.

"You say that you were testing us, manipulating us so that Rhiannon would return here to be your avatar why? Why not just tell the Covenant of the Triple Moon and Stars that she was the one you wanted instead of having them do what they did?" Noah spoke up.

"It would have been a lot easier!" Breech screeched.

"Yo my bro has a point my lady. It seems counter productive what you did? Was there a point of testing us to the breaking point and making us believe that you were going to harm the baby?"

"Jermaine stop being disrespectful! Great Goddess forgive my friends if they have offended you. I too am confused by what has happened. An explanation would is needed for all assembled here." 

"Stacey is right Mother Goddess. I am also wondering what plans you have for me. I think it would be easier to understand you if you would take a human form and tell us what we should call you. Humans are more at ease that way my Goddess."

"You are right of course child it's been so long since I interacted with humans those things like a corporal bodies and names have slipped my mind. A moment please," The light solidified and elongated transforming into a human girl in her early twenties. She had long cascading silver locks that went all the way to the floor, her skin was milky white, and her face was heart shaped with delicate arched eyebrows and small nose with black eyes. She wore a simple silk Sumerian style dress with a quarter moonstone necklace hanging around her neck. She touched down next to the alter smiling. "My true name is unpronounceable to humans so for simplicity sakes I ask you to call me Luna." 

"Alright _Luna_ start by telling us what you meant by the truth of the Prophecy and what you want to do with my daughter," Rex demanded refusing to lower his sword. He was startled when Luna touched it with her index finger and it vanished back inside him. "Okay this could be a problem."

"There is no need for weapons two world Guardian. I assure you no one is in danger here. I owe you all an explanation and that includes the people of Haven. My beloved children you have honored and worshipped me for centuries. You have kept the teachings and legacy bestowed to your world millenniums ago alive and I thank. I am grateful and pleased by the efforts of the Council for protecting manna users and doing whatever it takes to save this beloved planet. My heart is swelling with pride that you have had High Priestess Tawret guiding you on life's difficult road. This Covent has done a tremendous service for my people and I thank them. The young questers have asked for the truth of why the little one was brought here and now why I want their companion as my avatar instead. Make no mistake the Prophecy has come to pass and I will explain my motives shortly, but I feel that the only way for my motives to be understood is for the whole truth to be told. I ask you hear me out and pass judgment on me and my actions after I finish my tale."

"Although you have worshipped me as a Goddess and in many aspects I suppose I am, I'm not a supreme being! I belong to race of celestial energy beings from the far side of this galaxy," Luna began; there were collected gasps from everyone present (save Tawret who already knew) and Rex and Noah's jaws dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me! She's a space alien?" Rex exclaimed.

"This is starting to sound like something out of a sci fi novel," Noah muttered.

"Hush! This is important!" Circe hissed and Eilonwy started crying at being jostled. Circe sang quietly under her breath soothing the little one. The baby soon calmed down and Circe focused her attention back on Luna who had patiently waited for the chatter to die down before continuing.

"I know this comes as a shock that I am not the goddess you thought I was, but I assure you I am still one in name. My people traveled the universe studying other life forms using our ability to tap into life energy, manna, to help protect worlds from harm. On each world we visited we learned about new ideas, new ideologies, and met new beings and in turn the people we encountered learned from us growing and evolving into mature races. After a time we would move on to share our knowledge. Then a few millenniums ago my people came to Earth, drawn by the high concentration of manna."

"Humans were just beginning back then. Civilizations were struggling and learning how to cope in the world. The dangers were great and we could feel that humans had much potential. Normally we only interacted with more developed races or if we did interact with ones that were younger we would blend in with them as observers so not to upset the natural course of evolution. However this time we took a more proactive role and decided to help the human race evolve so to speak."

"Why? Would you interfere with our development if you just said that your people normally observed and protect people from harm in secret. Yet you say your people, Godlings I guess we could call them, interfered with this Earth history why?" Stacey questioned.

"Many reason, humans reminded us so much of what we had once been, the high concentration of manna was similar to our planet, we had thirst to expand our knowledge, but the main reason we decided to get more hands on this time was because of the single act of a human woman. She was born with the ability to tap into manna to heal and was shunned for it. She tried to offer her services, but many were wary of her. We studied her trying to understand the genetic pattern and geographical references that allowed for humans to be born with the ability to tap manna. During one of our observations my friend, I think I'll call her Brigid, got hurt while during observation. We were in what is today the country of Ireland and Brigid ended up pinned to the ground by a tree struck by lightening. Normally we can't be harmed by such things, but in corporeal bodies we are more vulnerable. Brigid was bleeding internally and we couldn't take her back to the ship without raising suspicion. Brigad would rather have died then let us give up our mission. Then that woman, a simple outcast named Bec Rowan, offered to help. Using her gift of manna she managed to stop the bleeding saving her life. She asked for nothing in return only that it was her pleasure to use her gift to help others."

"After that it was agreed among us to help awaken the magical potential in humans and keep this world safe long enough for them to start reaching their potential. Unbeknownst to your ancestors we have the ability exist in many forms in different places simultaneously. This meant we could help cultures all over the world grow and develop at the same time. Cultures came up with different names and divinations of our power based on what we would do."

"That explains how come there are so many different gods and goddess around the globe, but culturally speaking there is a lot of similarities. I knew my master thesis was onto something!" Mage cheered. She wanted to do a victory dance and run back to Oxford getting back at all her professors who dismissed her theory so easily. Take that Oxford

"Goddess Luna please continue with your story. The people of Haven are very interested in our past. We want to understand how our culture came to be and why your kind left us," Quade remarked.

"For centuries we helped teaching cultures helping them evolve, but never formally imposing our wills and desire on them. Nor did we directly interfere with their affairs leaving them to make their own choices such as when they went to war. Using our own powers we unlocked the secret to humanity's ties with manna and awakened powerful bloodlines and bestowed gifts of great power to people. It was a time of great and wonderful change, but we knew that we would have to leave eventually. Our power was waning and needed to report our findings back home. We suspected that the things we taught might be lost or even forgotten, but a wise Japanese proverb states that 'we give our children two things in life. A nest to grow and be loved in and the wings to fly away and find their own path'"

"What does that mean exactly?" Noah wondered.

"Boys your idiots you know that?"

"Hey I resent that remark!"

"Silence! The saying means that families have to raise their children and hope for the best. The Godlings viewed us as children that needed to stand on our own two feet," Sloan remarked.

"Yet as parents they couldn't cut us off entirely. That is why you left the abilities to communicate with you through rituals. The prophecies you left us were telling of when you would return to help us in times of crises correct?" Rory asked.

"That is correct, but humans don't always understand things even when they are in plainest terms. That is why most prophecies are confusing, but still able to be decipher when the correct context in used."

"Luna what about the last great one the one we tried to fulfill. We went over it and applied it again and again. How is that Rhiannon is the one you want? Eilonwy fits the prophecy perfectly," Aoife asked.

"My friend is right, we did for a short time considered that Rhiannon was the one it spoke of, but we were never able to confirm her bloodline despite extensive research. I even used my psychometry on her to discover more about her past, but was unable to determine her heritage. It was for those reasons that we had to dismiss her as your avatar Luna," Oriana explained gently.

"That is because you had nothing of her parents to touch. Rhiannon, I know that you have always believed you were abandon because of your gift, but I assure you that isn't true. Because it was my people who helped awaken the bloodlines and gifts I can tell just by reading your manna signature whom you descend from. Would it surprise you that you are the direct descendent of the woman who saved my friend's life?" Luna asked

"Whoa I thought we were the only one who had powerful ancestors you dig?"

"Impossible! We would have extensive records of all bloodlines from all over the globe. Surely we would have been able to match someone with the power of one of the original magic users to Rhiannon!" Moya exclaimed.

"It doesn't make sense Goddess Luna. Rhiannon does bear the mark of the moon, but her gift of aura reading and specialty of summoning is weak Even after training by us and her own self teachings she has yet to reach the kind of level of power you would expect the descendent of a bloodline such as this," Marella spoke up.

"I have to agree with the Councilmembers Goddess Luna. My abilities are certainly lacking and I don't even look like I'm of Irish descendent."

"Young one people migrate and travel mixing with different ethnic groups. Did you never wonder why we all carry Gaelic and Celtic names despite our origins coming from very different countries? I know Goddess Luna speaks the truth for she shared your past with me shortly before I initiated the Trials. Your father was of African descendent. His name was Dabir (teacher) Magejinks. He was a soldier in the English army, but his true passion and talent was gardening. He helped create some wonderful hybrid plants. Like Rex he lived in two worlds one as soldier with high tech weaponry and the other he used his green thumb to produce plants. Your mother was named Kianna (ancient) Rowan. They were very much in love and wanted to have you. The centuries had diluted the power the Goddess Luna saw, but the potential for a rebirth of someone of Bec's level was possible. While your father had his green thumb your mother was a talented herbalist using her gift to offer alternative medical services."

"So what happened? How did Mage end up in the orphanage in Manchester?" Noah asked.

"Rhiannon's father was killed in a car accident two months before her birth. Her mother discovered she had an incurable aneurism that going to burst. Knowing that there was nothing anyone could do magically or medically she prepared herself for death. She managed to give birth to her child and drop her off at a safe place before finding a quite place to die. I'm sorry that you had to learn of your past this way." 

"Excuse my interruption, but I am confused about something no make that a lot of something's. It seems that Tawret just confirmed you knew my daughter wasn't the one you wanted to bond with. So I'm kind of wondering why you didn't stop them from kidnapping her, putting us through the Trials and then nearly going through with eradicating my daughter's soul if it was all completely unnecessary!" Rex yelled.

"Rex is right; you would have finished the ritual if we hadn't sung our song to our daughter. Why did we have to sing to prove how much we love her and didn't want her to suffer?" Circe demanded

"That is enough Consort, High Priestess! How dare you disrespect our Goddess in such a manner! You should be thankful she is not smiting you for your insolences!" Cian retorted angrily. The medium was prepared to cast a spell to send Rex to the farthest reaches of hell when both Tynan and Daegan spoke stop him.

"Cian, they are just being parents at the moment expressing their displeasure. If Goddess Luna has no troubles with them talking to her like that we shouldn't be angry," Daegan said.

"Also we are curious about why it was important to bring Lady Eilonwy here. I have to agree with Rex it is most puzzling the circumstances that have led to this moment. If Rhiannon had never spoken against our beliefs she would not have been exiled and we would not have focused our attentions on Eilonwy," Tynan pointed out.

"I know and while this maybe difficult to understand everything happens for a reason. Humans rarely if ever see the clear line showing how the big picture is connected," Luna said simply. She walked towards the little family. Noah and Breach jumped in front of them and the Xiaolin Dragons readied their weapons in case of trouble, but Luna held up her hands in gesture of peace. After a tense standoff they let her pass. She smiled lovingly at the couple and gently stroked the baby's face causing her to giggle. "Your daughter has a special destiny just as the two of you do. You ask why I allowed all this to happen it was for an important reason."

"The Nanite Event that happened five years ago was felt all the way back on my home world. The nanites were mankind's attempted to evolve to their fullest potential to embrace the gifts and legacy we left behind. To unite the world as one culture instead of hundreds of thousands separate entities. However, because of arrogance the nanites are causing more problems and the world is suffering. We had to come back and try to help fix what we inveterately caused however it would take more then magic to fix this. We need people who had been affected yet still were noble to help. It didn't hurt that they had connections to the world of progress."

Luna tilted her head to look at Rhiannon. Her eyes pierced the girl's soul and she felt exposed. All the pain and suffering she had felt her life was transferred into Luna's mind. Luna grimaced, but didn't stop until the memory transfer was finished. "You have suffered much child, but you have never let the pain win. You have flourished and always though the good in people. You love Haven, but knew when to stand up and point out something was ethically wrong. That is a mark of a great leader. I know you think it's your fault that women died, but you mustn't let that deter from all the good you did. Even in Abysus you helped people by showing them that what they viewed as curses could be gifts. It took remarkable courage to summon help and lead the questers while undergoing the Trials again. I know it hurt you deeply when the Challenge failed, but it was important that you stop pitying yourself and let go of your doubts. That it why you are the one the Prophecy speaks of,"

"Rex Van Kliess, Circe Warren, you two have both undergone a transformation that was vital if the future of your world is to be secured. Rex, you are a great warrior, a wonderful friend, and will be a good husband and father. Your amnesia may have taken your past, but your heart has always remained true. Still your nanites would not be enough to face some of the dangers that lie ahead. You needed to be pushed to the brink, to awaken the spark inside you given to you by your mother in order to save the world. Circe, your past has been dark and painful. By awakening your legacy you can see that you are strong and there is much you can do to shape the world. I needed to see for myself that no matter what or how hopeless it was the two you would stand by each other and do whatever it takes to keep that which is precious safe. Your daughter is the future of the world and will need your guidance in order to save it. That song shows that it doesn't matter what that destiny is you will protect her. I know it was heartbreaking, but you are stronger."

"Do not think you are excluded from this transformation. Noah Bradshaw, Bethany Stone, this journey has taught each of you how to use your gifts in ways not possible. Any and all fears you had have vanished. The relationship between you has grown and I think the two of you will be fine. Bethany, I can not erase completely the madness that has invaded your mind, but I will remove some of the more deadly notions in your mind," Luna told the EVO. Her black eyes glowed and a silvery ribbon of energy wrapped itself around Breach's head. Vanishing into her cranium her face slackened as some of the madness was lifted. "The pain and loneliness is gone child. You are free of that. Jermaine Cook, Stacey Hindi, I congratulate you on another successful mission in another world. Though you are not of this Earthy you completed this journey to help friends. I hope that the bonds formed here can transcend the barrier and we can continue to trust and help one another." 

"Yo count on it moon girl! We Xiaolin Dragons always keep our word!"

"Thank you for you kind words. Are you going to complete the ritual now?"

"Yes, we need to complete the ritual. Luna maybe powerful but she has her limits. The reason for an avatar is not only to walk among the people of Earth, but to conserve power. Keeping a corporeal form together while using vast manna powers to bring about peace, love, and magic can be draining. By bonding with Rhiannon in a symbiotic relationship it will benefit the two of them."

"Hold before we begin, we must make restitutions to the rest of the world. The energy passageway that allows Luna's kind to travel great distance to be on this planet caused damage to lots of cities. Many people were frightened! We should at least attempt to put some of it back!" Mage insisted.

"We shall with the help of all the citizens of Haven. For now let us finish the Ritual. High Priestess Circe, would you assist High Priestess Tawret in completing the Ritual of Unification?" Luna asked.

"It would be my honor," Circe said handing her daughter to Rex. Everyone kneeled as Circe took her spot next to Mage by the alter. Luna stood by Tawret who was holding the elixir. "People of Haven tonight the unification of the Mother Moon with her chosen avatar, Rhiannon Mage, shall take place. As followers of the old ways it is our duty to guard and protect them on their journey, but never forget that they are here to learn and help build a brighter future. Rhiannon Mage do you accept your destiny of being the avatar for Luna for the rest of your life?" 

"I do. I wish to share my life experiences with my Goddess. To build a bright future and light the way in darkness for those are lost," Mage replied.

"Goddess Luna, Mother of Magic, Healer of Wounds, and Guardian of the Night do you accept this girl as your chosen vessel to complete the Prophecy you bestowed on us?"

"I shall High Priestess Tawret and I promise to fulfill the terms of the Prophecy," Luna replied. Both she and Mage took sips of the elixir. Locking hands together Circe and Tawret chanted in ancient tongue using the moon's power to merge the two. Slowly Luna's body transformed into energy and migrated inside Mage's body. Her magenta hair was suddenly streaked with silver, her cinnamon skin lightened as one eye turned black. Silver jewelry appeared on her body as the last of Luna's essence entered her body. There was a burst of energy as Mage floated into the air. When she spoke her voice echoed with Luna's. "People of Haven the Unification is complete. Two have become one. We have used most of our powers to ensure a successful union. Now join hands and focus your manna towards me. We will need all your help to restore what has been harmed by our coming."

Normal, Guardian, Questers and Council all joined hands together focusing their power on hovering girl. The auras become visible and started glowing with intense energy. Circe and Tawret channeled the energy into Rhiannon who focused it. The energy started surrounding her in an atom power before she unleashed the power onto the world.

Everyone felt it. Six and Bobo were knocked to the ground as the power expanded passed them. In its wake nature grew and flourished. When it passed through Abysus the land was transformed into a healthy flourishing environment that could sustain itself no longer needing Van Kliess constant care. Providence was shaken to the core as the energy worked its way through the building fixing damage, cutting down pollution, and leaving a little surprise in the Hold.

"Report! Was that attack? What just happened?" White Knight ordered.

"Not an attack Gramps a miracle. The sensors determined the wave was massive concentration of manna energy embedded with strands of cosmic energy. The epicenter of the event is Haven and the energy has encompassed the entire planet, but don't get your suit in a twist. It hasn't done anything bad. If anything its improved the world!" Anya reported.

"She's right sir. Sensors are picking up new growth and rejuvenation in old forest, jungles, any place of nature. Pollution levels in all areas have been reduced by fifty percent, the ozone has been fixed by twenty percent. The magical places that erupted in towns have merged creating a perfect blend of old and new. I think that Rex and his team did it."

"Now all they have to do is come home."

Rhiannon/Luna was saying goodbye to her friends before returning them to Six. "We have a lot of work to do and there's much for me to learn, but I think I'll be okay. The Council wanted to let me know you that were honoring the alliance between our two covenants. Working together I think we can build a bright future. This bag contains several books and scrolls about magic and more about your specialty Circe. There is also some stuff for training for Guardians and some tips for raising a magical baby. I'm going to miss you my friends," Rhiannon said.

"Thank you for everything. I was so angry when I first learned my legacy, but now I'm proud. I'm really going to try to be a good High Priestess," Circe said. She smiled and happily rocked Eilonwy who was making happy gurgles.

"Yeah we're going to do our best to help you with the future. Plus I can't wait to learn some spells to get back at Bobo!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure he stays in line," Noah promised.

"I'll help out too! I haven't felt this good in so long!"

"Well I guess since the mission is over Jermaine and I can be released from our contract and return home. It was an honor meeting all of you. This was one of the best experiences of my life and I hope that one day you can visit our world. We may not have nanites, but it's still a lot of fun," Stacey commented hugging everyone in turn.

"I was hoping to beat you two at some b-ball, but I guess it will have to wait until our next visit. Keep strong and you'll make it." Jermaine reminded the group fist bumping the boys.

"Yeah it was great to meet you two! I hope we do see each other again. You guys are great friends no matter what world you're in," Rex said. The others nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance. If we ever need your services again I'll summon you back. For now are you ready to go home?" Rhiannon/Luna asked. The two Dragons nodded and held hands in anticipation. Rhiannon/Luna produced the two contracts from her pocket. Tying them up in a silk ribbon she started chanting. "_Magic forces black and white reaching across space and light. The deed is done, the service fulfilled. Undo what has been done. Return thy warriors from which they've come." _The contracts burst into flames turning to dust that whirled around the two until they vanished from sight. They were gone. A silvery tear opened up behind the group. "Its time for you to go. I will see you soon hopefully. Blessed be my friends."

"Blessed be!" the group chorused. They reappeared next to Six and Bobo who were just getting things back up after the wave of manna. He didn't say anything just helped them into the transport. A few hours later they were back in Providence where Doc and Holiday gave the little baby a check up while Breach and Noah did the report. Van Kliess was there and was fascinated by the whole story.

"Do you believe this so called Goddess is a threat to the world?" 

"No, her people helped our kind long ago and let us make our own choices. The people of Haven along with Rhiannon and Luna wish to help the world in its time of need. There our allies not our enemy," Noah responded.

"Besides she said that the wave of manna that passed through here did something special. She said someone was almost completely healed. Have you discovered what she meant by that?" Breach asked.

"Six, were we compromised in anyway?"

"Nothing showed up on sensors and all EVOs are accounted for. Nothing seems out of place I have no idea what they are talking about."

"That's because you didn't ask me Kaori and I happen to know the one thing Rhiannon would attempt as a peace offering," Anya said entering the room with someone under a doctor's coat next to her. Everyone stopped what they were doing wondering who the guest was. "Rhiannon never got over the fact the first time she tried to use her EVO powers to heal it backfired. I think this was her way of making up for what happened. Quintessa, this is one is for you. Say hello to Ulani,"

Holiday gasped as the lab coat was brought down and everyone stared as a beautiful, but tired version of Holiday smiled happily at her twin sister. "Hello Quintessa how are you?" Holiday didn't respond, but she ran over and hugged her twin crying. "Its okay I'm okay."

"But how she was an incurable!" White Knight exclaimed.

"The collective powers of all that manna magnified by Rhiannon and Luna were not enough to rid the planet of nanites or solve everything at once. They don't have that power. But they did have enough to do one thing to prove they want to join with us. I'm glad you got your sister back Holiday," Rex said with a tinge of sadness. He still hadn't found all of his, but he would.

"Looks like we all get our families back. Looks like it's a new beginning for all of us," Circe said. Everyone agreed and finally after seven days of emotion and torture the newly engaged couple could settle into their room and start living life as a family.


End file.
